Dreamgirl
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Hey guys...my second story...kavi centric a little bit of abhirika nd dareya too...it's all about kavin's DREAMGIRL..want to know who is she...?then beep in...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends, I have promised krissy for kevi story and Dareya forever for dareya and kavi so Iam writing this story for them**

 **So I hope all the Kavi and Dareya fan get satisfied by my story ye sirf character sketch hai agar mujhe acche reviews mile aur zyada members ko ye character skecth pasand aya tho mai continue karungi agar nai mile tho bhi continue karungi**

 **And little bit Abhirika bhi hoga but mainly Kavi and Dareya**

* * *

 **Character Skecth:-**

 **kavin:** A Handsome Guy and flirty he didn't have parents bring up by his friend cum cousin sister shreya's parent, every day he gets a dream which you come to know about later soon he is going to join CID

 **Daya:** A Sincere cop of CID mumbai he has a best friend abhijeet he loves him alot and also his sister purvi and had fallen in love with his junior shreya who is soon going to engaged with siddhart and he is dedicated to his duty

 **Purvi:** A Beautiful cute charming girl hate flirts love her CID family a lot and sister of abhijeet can do anything for her family dedicated to her work has five best friends vineet,pankaj,nikhil,tarika and shreya don't like if girls are looked down or treated less having no love interest and a CID cop

 **Shreya:** A innocent girl cousin sister of kavin having love interest in daya but before she could confess her engagement is fixed with siddhart and agreed for marriage just for her parents loves her brother kavin a lot

 **Abhijeet:** A CID cop in love with forensic dr tarika but didn't confessed and loves his sister a lot

 **Tarika:** A Forensic expert having love interest in Abhijeet but didn't confessed

 **Other Characters:-**

 **ACP**

 **Salunkhe**

 **Nikhil**

 **vineet**

 **pankaj**

 **freedie**

 **sachin**

 **Dushyant**

 **Ishita**

 **Friends here Dayabhi and purvi live in one house**

 **And shreya and kavin in one house**

* * *

 **Tho friends this is my character skecth padke batana kaisi hai aur review bhi karna**

 **Aapki...CID KI DEEWANI...**

 **BYE...**

 **TC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Guys,I am happy ki app sab ko mera story acchi lagi hai tho yeh hai apka next chapter**

 **Padiye aur review bhi jarur karna bhuliye math... plz friends...**

 **Friends maine already mera first story Ban Gayi Ho Hamari Muskhaan bhi update kiya hai app chahe tho wo bhi padiye aur review bhi...**

* * *

 **He is walking on road there is full of silence around him there is no one accept him but suddenly the wind blows and he sees someone in a beautiful white long frock is standing on the road and her back is facing him he don't know why but he is very curious to see her face he don't know why but he is feeling that she is made for him someone special who is really very special person in his life with these feelings he started moving towards her finally he is about to see her face but his dream gets disturbed by his friend voice**

 **Friend:** kavin... kavin... uth yaar jara time dekh 9:00 baaj rahi hai

 **kavin:** kya yaar Dushyant accha khasa sapna tha thune akar disturb kardiya hai

 **Dushyant:** phir se vahi sapna tha na jho tujhe har roj aathi ha

 **kavin:** haa yaar ajj tho uss ladki ka chehra dekhne vaala tha itne me thune akar disturb kardiy pata nai vo koun hai aur kab dikhegi mujhe

 **Dushyant:** chinta math kar kavin wo ladki tujhe jaldi miljayegi

 **kavin:** khaas teri baat sach hojaye agar wo ladki mujhe miljye na tho wo kaise bhi ho mai ussi se shadi karunga

 **Dushyant:** accha thik hai jaldhi tayyar hojav thumhe yaad hai hamara kal pahela din hai bureau mein tho hame shopping karni hai

 **kavin:** ha ha yaad hai chal mein tayyar hoke atha hu

 **They go to mall and they do some shopping while coming kavin is collided with a girl and all her bags fell on the floor**

 **Girl:** dikhaye nai dethi ande ho kya?while picking bags

 **kavin:** I am sorry wo... maine dekha nai while helping her in picking bags

 **Girl:** kya dekha nai mai acchi taaraha se janthi hu thum jaise ladke ko

 **kavin:** kya matlab hai thum jaise ladke ka maine apse maafi mangi na aur uppar se apki madad bhi kaarrahu aur app

 **Girl:** thumne jaanbhuch kar mujhse takraya hai

 **kavin loudly:** kya bakwas karrahi hai app mai uss type ka ladka hu hi nai aur kya janthi hai app meri bare mein

 **Girl loudly:** wahi jaanthi hu jho aapp hai

 **Girl's Friend:** jaane de naa **purvi** ho gayi hai galthi waise dunia ki tu wo paheli ladki hogi jho itne hot aur handsome ladkase ladrahi hai

 **purvi:** kya handsome aur hot aur ye ped paar hai so bandar bhi isse accha hota hai

 **kavin:** kya mein bandar... thum konsa miss india ho shakal se bilkul junglee billi dikhthi ho

 **purvi:** what thum kuch zyada hi bolrahi ho...

 **purvi friend:** purvi chal jane dena

 **kavin:** ha ha samjayye apne dost ko

 **Dushyant:** chal kavin yaha se and they leave and purvi also leave from their

 **Next day in CID Bureau**

 **Their is no one expect shreya and daya suddenly daya goes to shreya desk and ask**

 **Daya:** shreya mai thumse kuch baat karna chahtha hu

 **shreya:** ha sir kahiye

 **Daya:** shreya kya thum iss shadi se khush hona

 **shreya:** haa sir mai khush hu iss shadi se avoiding eye contact

 **Daya:** kya thum sachme khush ho par mujhe aisa lagtha hai jaise thum mujhse jhoot bolrahi ho plz shreya sach bolo

 **shreya:** ha sir mai jhoot bolrahi hu par isse apko kya farak padtha hai loudly

 **Daya:** farak padta hai shreya...farak padta hai kyun ki mai thumse pyaar katha hu shreya bohut pyaar kartha hu with tears

 **shreya shocked by his sudden confession but said**

 **shreya:** sir apne kahne mein bohut der kardiya sir abb kuch nai hosaktha hai

 **Daya:** kyun kuch nai ho sakh...but stopped because abhijeet entered and sensed that something is wrong but thougth to ask later

 **All are working but vineet noticed that purvi didn't came he went towards abhijafteria eet and asked about purvi**

 **vineet:** sir purvi kaha hai wo abhi thak nahi ayi hai

 **Abhijeet:** wo maine hi usse HQ bejha hai kuch files laane ke liye kyun kuch kam tha kya

 **vineet:** aree nai sir wo mai bas aise hi puch raha tha

 **ACP come along with two handsome hanks so that every ones attention turns towards them and acp says**

 **ACP:** Abhijeet daya ye hai do naye Inspector kavin aur Inspector dushyant ajj se yahi kaam karenge

 **Abhijeet and daya:** welcome to CID MUMBAI

 **kavin:** Thank you sir hamne app dono ke baare mein bohut suna hai apse kaam karna hame bohut accha lagtha

 **Daya:** hame bhi thumse milkar accha laga hai **aur sab log ek dusre ko introduce karthe hai phir unhe pata chaltha hai ki kavin shreya ka cousin brother hai phir apne kam pe lagjathe hai lunch break mai sab log bahar cafteria jaathe hai par kavin lunch jaldi finish karke aajatha hai kyunki usse file work karna hai aur bureau mein enter hothe hi wo dekhtha hai ki purvi vineet ke desk pe kuch chupke karrahi hothi hai aur usse lagtha hai purvi kuch churahi hothi hai aur wo dushyant ko message kartha hai ki wo sab ko lekar jaldi bureau mein ajav aur wo purvi ke piche jaatha hai aur wo usse piche se pakadtha hai aur kahtha hi ki**

 **kavin:** mujhe ussi din samajna chahiye tha ki thum chor ho

 **purvi:** kya bakwas karrahe ho chodo mujhe mai koi chor nai hu mai yaha kaam karthi hu

 **kavin:** kya mein andhaa hu mujhe saf saf dekhayi de raha hai ki thum kya karrahi ho

 **purvi:** aree mai sachme yaha kaam kartha hu aaur thum yaha kya karrahe ho **by that time all reached bureau and all shocked by the scenario and abhijeet say**

 **Abhijeet:** kavin kya karrahe ho chodo usse

 **kavin:** sir ye yaha vineet ke desk pe kuch chura rahi thi ya kuch churaaraahi thi chorni hai sir ye chorni

 **Abhijeet:** kya bakwas karrahe ho ye koi chor nai hai

 **shreya:** ha kavin thumhe koi galt femi hua hai aur ye koi chor nai CID sub inspector purvi hai by this kavin leave her

 **purvi:** abb samaj mein aya mein koi chorr nai hu samjhe aur ho kon thum

 **Vineet:** purvi ye kavin sir hai ajj hi join kiye hai aur shreya ke cousin brother hai aur waise thum meri desk par kya karrahi thi

 **purvi:** wo...maine ...socha thumhe thoda daravu issiliye thumhare desk pe ye lagarahi thi showing him a gift and vineet started laughing

 **Abhijeet:** abb sari galat faimi durr hogayi aur sab log apne kam karo

 **kavin pov:** abb mujhe iss junglee billi ke saath kaam karna hai disgusting

 **purvi pov:** abb muujhe iss bandar se kaam karna hai irritating

* * *

 **sorry friends I know chapter bilkul bhi accha nai tha but plz review karna plz**

 **hai wo dream girl jho kavin ke dreamgirrl hai**

 **kavin usse kabhi milpayega jaanne ke liye aagla chpter padiyega**

 **shreya aur daya ek ho payenge**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed**

 **keep loving...**

 ** _cid ki deewani..._**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys, thanks to those who reviewed so here our next chapter enjoy it**

 **I hope you are liking this path**

 **so here we go to next chappy**

* * *

 **Next day every one is present in bureau expect purvi and kavin thought that today there will be lot of fun just then ACP entered and ask all about purvi**

ACP:Abhijeet purvi kaha hai...?abhijeet just standed like statue

ACP:Abhijeet mai kuch pucha thumse jaawab do...and just then purvi entered and said good morning to all and ACP glared her and ask her why she came late and daya came to rescue her

Daya:sir wo...wo...ha sir maine usse head quaters bejha hai issiliye late hua hai

ACP:Accha jara hame bhi tho batav ki aisa konsa kaam hai jho mujhe pata nai hai daya don't know what to say acp to vineet

ACP:vineet jaraa HQ call karo aur pucho kya aaj purvi ayi thi vaha par vineet also stand like like statue

ACP:Abb thumhe kya hua hai suddenly something click in ACP's mind and say ek minute ek minute kahi thumne kahi thumne phir se sharat tho nahi lagaya na all become silent purvi kya thumne sharat lagaya sach bolna

purvi:haa...haan...sir

ACP:kaisa sharat lagaya thumne vineet abhijeet au daya se

purvi:sir maine vineet se kaha hai ki app vineet se kahenge ki vo HQ call kare aur mere bare mein puche aur abhijeet sir se kaha hai ki kal mai late aungi par app mujhe datenge nahi kyun ki daya sir mujhe bachaenge par unhone kaha ki daya sir mujhe nahi bachayenge aur daya sir se lagaya hai ki app mujhe datenge issiliye wo mujhe bacharahe hai

ACP:Aree wah madam wah kitne sare logon se sharth lagayan thumne abb thumhe punishment hi milegi kavin smiled by listening punishment from acp sir mouth just then salunkhe enter

salunkhe:kya pradhyuman punishment ki baat karke mujhe haradiya na

ACP:Abb thu kaha se agaya hai

salunkhe:boss maine bhi purvi se sharat lagaya hai ki thum isse punishment dene ke baree mein nahi sochoge

ACP:aree wah ye dekho jisse khud apne bacchoan ko sharath lagane se rokna chahiye pa isne khud sharath lagaya hai

salunkhe:accha jaane dona boss isse maaf kardo u waise bhi kya thum isse punishment de pouvoge

ACP:Ha ha vo baat bhi hai accha abb ye tho batav ki thumne badle mein kya sharath lagaya hai

purvi:maine abhijeet sir se lagaya ki wo mujhe chocolates denge wo bhi meri favourite wale hi aur wo mujhe aur vineet ko chutti ke liye app se puchenge aur dilvayenge bhi aur daya sir se one week thak mai jitne bhi icecreams kavungi unn sab ka bill vahi denge aur vineet se kaha ki agar wo haar gaya tho ager wo sharath haar gaya tho wo HQ call nahi karrega aur mujhe shopping bhi lejayega ajj afternoon purvi ask abhijeet about holiday through eyes

Abhijeet:tho sir kya mai samjhu ki purvi aur vineet ko ajj chutti milgaya hai

ACP:Maine aisa kab kaha

salunkhe:kya boss sirf chutti hi tho manga hai aur vo bhi half day

ACP:accha accha thik hai mai dono ko chutti de raha hu

purvi:Thank you sir

ACP:accha abb kam karo bahut baate hogayi hai and ACP goes into his cabin

purvi:sir pahele mai shopping javungi aur evening ko mujhe mere chocolates chahiye aur daya sir app mujhe ice cream parlour bhi lejayenge

Abhijeet Daya and vineet:thik hai maharani ji nd all started working purvi finished her work and leave for cafeteria saying vineet to come their so that they can leave from cafeteria after having lunch and vineet is working on his desk suddenly Abhijeet and daya suddenly come and and say

Abhijeet and Daya:vineet ye lo giving him credit cards

Abhijeet:aree daya thum kyun de rahe ho mai dunga na

Daya:aree boss mai doon ya thum de kya farak padta hai

vineet:aree sir lekkin sharath tho mai lagaya tha na tho app kyun de rahe hai sir

Abhijeet:ek kaam karo ham dono ka lelo aur usse jho chahe dilana

Daya :abb jyada socho math it's an order abb lo and he take credit cards kavin and dushyant are confused by this but keep quite ACP come out his cabin and he also give him credit card and say

ACP:vineet ye lo aur purvi ko shopping karov usse jho chahe jitna chahe dilana

vineet:aree sir abhi abhi abhijeet aur daya sir ne bhi mujhe diye hai iss ki jarurat nai hai sir

Abhijeet:ha sir humne bhi diya hai iski jarurat nahi hai

ACP:pata hai lekin phir bhi mai thum sab ke liyee nahi karunga tho kiske liye karunga vineet abb kuch math bolo isse pahele ki purvi thumpar baras pade jav aur hopping karov

vineet:ha sir warna world war 3 start hojayegi and he leave by this kavin and dushyant are totally confused by what is going on but this time also they didn't asked any one that day ended with some masthi shopping and all next day is a sunday and kavin and dushyant is leaving with shreya kavin need a file to complete his another file so he along with dushyant went to abhijeet house for that file and he ring the bell abhijeet open the door

Abhijeet:aree dushyant kavin thum dono yaha aur itni subha subha asab thik tho haina

kavin:ha sir sab thik hai mujhe ek file chahiye thi issliye

Abhijeet:accha andar avo they enter and sit thum log baito mai coffee lekar aatha hu abhijeet goes and door bell ring and kavin open the door and see acp and ask him to come in

ACP:Aree kavin dushyant thum log yaha aur abhijeet kaha hai but abhijeet come fro kitchen and say

Abhijeet:aree sir kavin ko ek file chahiye thi issiliye aur mai coffee bana raha tha

ACP:accha daya kaha hai hame dcp ne meeting pe bilaya hai abhi jana hoga

Abhijeet:ye dcp bhi na chen se jeene bhi nai detha aur daya so raha hai sir mai abhi usse jagavunga

ACP:aree ni ni mai usse jagavunga aand he enter daya room and say

ACP:Daya uto...

Daya:kya boss sone dena ajj tho sunday hai

ACP:Aree bhai jara ankhe kholkar dekho 10 baj rahe hai aur mai abhijeet nai acp hu aur hame dcp ne meeting pe bulaya hai by this daya wake up with a jerk and goes into bathroom while drinking some of coffee is accidentally falled on kavin shirt so abhijeet showed him a guest room but he mistaken it and went into purvi's room but purvi's face is covered with blanket he thought someone may be abhijeet or daya's friend so he went into washroom and when he came at that time purvi has waken from her sleep and both are shocked to see each other in one room and purvi ask

purvi:thum...thum yaha kya karrahe ho bolo

kavin:mai yaha file lene aya tha par thum yaha kaise

purvi:kya koi bathroom mein file raktha hai kya aur mai yaha nai tho kaha rahungi ye mera ghar hai

kavin:par ye tho abhijeet sir ka ghar hai na

purvi:abhijeet aur daya sir mera bhai hai aur mai apna bhai ke saath nai rahungi tho aur kaha rahungi

kavin:actually wo mera shirt par coffee gir gaya tha issiliye saaf karne aya tha

purvi:tho karliya saaf abb jav and he leaves her

* * *

 **sorry guys for late update actually my health is not good**

 **so i am unable to update yesterday**

 **next chapter will be soon friends don't worry**

 **thanks to those who reviewed plz padho aur review bhi karo**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI guys,sorry for late update now i am feeling well friends so i will try to update daily**

 **friends maine apna dusra story bhi update kiya hai app chahe tho vo bhi pad sakthe hai**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed and also thanks for their love**

 **so here is our next chapter**

* * *

 **After leaving from abhijeet house when kavin reached his house he said the whole matter what ever conversation happened between him and purvi and dushyant said**

Dushyant:ye thumne kya kiya kavin

kavin:abb maine kya kiya hai

Dushyant:aree thum mujhse puchrahe ho ki thumne kya kiya hai thumne abhijeet aur daya sir ki bahen se pangaa liya tha

kavin:ha tho isme itne darne waali baat kya hai

Dushyant:aree kavin ye vahi abhijeet aur daya hai jho cid ke do pillars hai agar unhe pata chalgaya ki thune uss din unki bahen ke saath shopping mall mein jhagda kiya hai tho samaj thu tho gaya daya sir ke haath mein

kavin:thu mera dost hai ya dushman unse jyada thu mujhe dara raha hai

Dushyant:Abhijeet sir ka tho mujhe pata nahi par ek baar jho daya sir ke haath ka thappad khatha haina tho uske daathon se tho piano bajne lagtha hai kya bajne lagtha hai piano samjha

kavin:bahut hogaya tera darana abb chal

 **Next day in bureau a case is reported and abhijeet daya shreya purvi kavin dushyant moved to forensic lab for any clue**

Abhijeet:aree tarika ji kaisi hai app

Tarika:mai thik hu abhijeet thum kaise ho

Abhijeet:app ki hote hua mujhe kya hosaktha hai

salunkhe:bhai saab hum bhi hai yaha

Abhijeet slowly:agaye kabab mein haddi bankar

salunkhe:kuch kaha thumne

Abhijeet:kuch suna appne

salunkhe:nahi

Abhijeet:tho maine bhi kuvh nahi kaha accha case ke baare mai kya patha chala

salunkhe:boss ye admi zaher se mara hai

Abhijeet:kya par naahi iska sharir ka rang badla hai aur iske sharir par hame do goliyon ka nishaan mila hai aise kaise ho saktha hai doctor saab apse jarur koi galthi hue hai app firse test kijiye

salunkhe:kya... mai yaha apni chutti cancel karke apke case par kam karrahu aur app log uppar se mere hi kam par shak karrahe hai

Abhijeet:haa jab iske laash ke aspas hame koi zeher ki nishaan nahi mile aree tarika ji app batayena app jho bhi kahengi bilkul sach aur sahi kahengi mai app ke baat par yakeen karunga

salunkhe:ha ha tarika ji batayea ki jho maine kaha wohi sach hai

Tarika:ha abhijeet salunkhe sir ne jho bhi kaha wahi sach aur sahi hai unse koi galthi nahi hue hai

Abhijeet:jab app kahthe hai tho hum manlethe hai ki iska khoon zeher se hi hua hai accha tarika ji agar koi surag mile tho mujhe jarur call karna bye hum phir aathe hai and they leave by all this kavin and dushyant are confused and asked shreya on their way to bureau

kavin:shreya ye lab mein kya chal raha tha

shreya:thum naye hon issiliye pata nahi hai thumhe wo kya hai na abhijeet sir aur tarika ek dusre se pyar karthe hai par abhi ek dusre ko nahi bataye the aur salunkhe sir ko abhijeet sir tarika ke pass aye ye pasand nahi aur ye sab hamare liye common hai

Dushyant:ooh matlab cid mein bhi pyaar hotha hai kya

kavin:waise shreya kya thune bhi kisi se pyaar kiya kabhi by this shreya shocked and thought about daya's words

Dushyant:kaisi baat karraha hai thu kavin one week baad shreya ki sagai hai agar aisa hotha tho wo kyun ye sagai karthi hai kyun shreya

shreya:ha...ha..sahi kaha dushyant kavin noticed something fishy in shreya's words but ignored it

In bureau all are working on their desks shreya moved towards entrance and going to open the door by that time daya also opened the door because of this shreya lost her balance and about to fall but daya holded her from waist and both lost in each other's eyes but suddenly shreya thought about her engagement and tears formed in her eyes and she moved outside daya noticed this and also moved outside all are confused but purvi asked vineet to on the photage of cctv camera that is kept outside bureau

OUTSIDE OF THE BUREAU

Daya:shreya kya hua thum ro kyun rahi ho

shreya:appko isse koi lena dena nahi hai sir app har baar mere karib kyun aathe hai sir kyun

Daya:kyun ki mai thumse pyaar kartha hoon aur mai ye bhi jantha hoon ki thum bhi mujhse pyaar karthi ho kavin and dushyant shocked by this answer

shreya:ha ha karthi hu mai apse pyaar karthi hu

Daya:phir kyun shreya kyun thum ye sagai karrahi ho

shreya:mai ye sagai sirf aur sirf apne maa aur papa ke liye hi karrahi hoon

Daya:shreya plz thum ye sagai math karo thum ek saath teeno jindagiyaan barbaad karrahi ho plz ye saab rok do

shreya:par kaise sir mai apni maa aur papa ko bhi hurt nahi karna chahthi hoon and they hear a voice wo sab thum donoon hum par chod do they turn and shocked to see purvi is standing with whole team

purvi:shreya thum iska chintha math kar hum sab hai na hum sab kuch thik kardenge aur hum kisi ko bhi hurt nahi karenge

shreya:kya ye sab kuch sahi hojayega

kavin:haa shreya thum chintha math karo jab thak mai thumhare saath hoon na thumse thumhari khushiyaan koi nahi cheen saktha hai

shreya:thank you so much bhai

vineet:abb ye rona dona bandh kar hum sab kuch sochthe hai

Abhijeet:ha boss thum bilkul bhi chintha math karna sab thik ho jayega pahele ander chalthe hai ande chalke kuch sochthe hai

 **Inside the bureau**

pankaj:par sir agar shreya ke parents daya sir ko nahi apnaye tho

Nikhil:kab tho acchi baaat bol pankaj aisa kuch nahi hoga

kavin:ek kam karthe hai hum chachi aur chachu ke samne siddharth ke nakli girl friend ko bejdenge ye kaisa hai

purvi:bilkul thumhare taraha hai agar pakde gaye na tho uncle aur aunty ko siddharth par au bhi jyada baros ajayega

kavin:mai hi pagal tha aur meri hi galthi thi jho maine apna idea thumhare samne bataya hai

purvi:wo tho hai par finally thum apna galthi maan chuke ho bandar

kavin:ha ha ek junglee billi ke saath kaam kartha hun uss pagal ke saath rahkar mai bhi pagaal ho gaya hun

purvi:what thumne mujhe pagal kaha

kavin:thumhare kaan tho thik hai na tabhi tho baar baaar puchrahi ho maine ek baar kaha samajh mein nahi aatha kya

purvi:you...but abhijeet said

Abhijeet:chup hojav thum donoon aur socho ki aage kya karna hai thum donoon iss taraha ladthe rahoge tho kabhi hum kuch soch nahi sakthe hai and they continue about their mission dareya

* * *

 **Tho friends I think sab ko ye chapter accha lagegi kyunki maine isme Abhirika Dareya aur Kavi ko bhi add kiya hai issiliye**

 **so plz friends apna opinion batana review mein**

 **shreya ke shadi ko rokh payenge**

 **dareya kabhi ek honge**

 **kavin ko uska dreamgirl milega**

 **jaanne ke liye next update ka wait kijiye**

 **mistakes ke liye sorry friends**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends i am so happy ki app sab ko mera story accha lagraha hai aur acche reviews bhi milrahe hai**

 **Thanks you so for all those who reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **some members are requesting me on sachvi and also on rajvi don't worry even i am a fan of them also so i will write on them also**

 **I don't know exactly but soon i am going to hostel so i want to publish as much as chapters i can so here is our next chapter**

* * *

 **All are discussing about mission dareya but they don't know that someone is listening to their conversation secretly**

shreya:sir mujhe tho bahut darr lagraha hai pata nahi maa aur papa hamara rishtha manenge ya nahi

Thum chintha math karna shreya agar wo nahi manenge tho bhi mai manavunga unhe they heard a voice and shocked to see siddharth and he is that person who is listening to their conversation

Daya:siddhath thum

sid:ha sir mai mujhe pahele se hi shak tha ki shreya iss shadi se khush nahi hi par ajj mujhe yakeen hogaya hai

shreya:siddharth wo...

sid:nahi shreya wo maine socha ajj hum kahi bahar ghumenge issiliye thumhe lene aya tha aur maine thum sab ki baate suni thi accha hua maine suni thi mai thumse pyaar katha hoon issiliye thumhare khusi ke liye mai uncle aur aunty se baat kartha hoon kal subha app sab log shreya ke ghar ajana mai uncle aur aunty ko samjhadunga

purvi:Thank you so much siddhart thum nahi janthe ki thumne ajj humhari kitna badi problem solve ki hai

sid:issme thank you ki kya jarurat hai kal milthe hai and he leaves

 **Next day all arrive at shreya house along with acp because they said acp about dareya at yesterday night and thy rang the bell shreya's father opened the door and said**

SF:Aree app sab log yaha aur siddharth thum yaha iss wakt sab thik tho hai na pahele app andar ayeye by that time shreya's mother kavin dushyant shreya also come and stand

ACP:hame appse ek jaruri baat karni hai wo shreya aur daya ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai issiliye hum chahthe hai ki unki shadi hue

sf:kya acp saab app tho bade hai na aur app tho jaanthe hai na ki shreya aur siddharth ki shadi fix hogayi hai fir bhi app

sid:uncle mai shreya ki khushi chahtha hoon uncle issiliye mai chahtha hoon ki daya sir aur shreya ki shaadi hue

sf:beta thumhe isse koi problem nahi hai kya

sid:nahi uncle mai bhi shreya se pyaar kartha hoon par utna nahi jitna daya sir karthe hai issiliye plz uncle shreya ki khushi ke liye maan jayeana plz uncle issi mein shreya ki khushi hai

ALL:ha ha plz manjayeana sf see towards sm and she assures him with his eyes and he says

sf:thik hai agar shreya ki khushi issi mein hai tho mujhe koi problem nahi hai all became happy by listening this and he say par ek sharth hai

ALL:kaisi sharth

sf:agar daya aur shreya ke shadi ke saath abhijeet aur tarika bhi shadi karneke liye haan kahenge tho mai bhi daya aur shreya ke shadi ke liye haan kahunga all are relaxed by this condition and abhirika blushed but

salunkhe:kya

ACP:aree salunkhe abhi thumhe kya hua hai

salunkhe:abhijeet tarika se kaise shadi karsaktha hai

purvi:sir abhijeet bhai aur tarika ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai sir haina

Abhijeet and tarika:ha sir maan jayeana plz

salunkhe:accha thik haai tarika bhi abhijeet se pyaar karthi hai na issiliye mai maan raha hoon warna mai kabhi nahi mantha all became happy

shreya:thank you so much papa apko pata hai mai ajj kitna khush hu

sf:aree koi apne papa ko thanks boltha hai kya

ACP:Accha abb hum chalthe hai iss sunday app sab mere ghar ajayeaga hum pandit ji ko bulakar shadi ke date fix karenge he nod and all leave that was the best day for all total cid team was so happy

 **Next day in bureau two cases reported at one time so kavin and purvi are went to an old building and ring the bell but their is no response**

kavin:ye darwaja koi kyun nahi kholaha hai

purvi:mujhe kya pata ye meri ghar thodi na hai

kavin:thumse kisi ne pucha kya

purvi:tho thumse kisine bataya kya

kavin:thumse jagadna tho bekar hai

purvi:jab pata hai tho jagadthe kyun ho aur waise bhi itne der baad mujhe nahi lagtha ki koi darwaja kholega ek kaam karo darwaja thoddho

kavin:senior mai hu ya thum

purvi:kya hamare pass iske alewa koi aur option hai and our hero break the door then he say

kavin:thum iss taraf dekho mai iss tarf dekhtha hun while searching he hear purvi's scream and rushed towards that voice and see purvi is on the floor and she is unconscious and moves towards her before he reach her someone come and hit his head and he also become unconscious after one hour he gain his sense and see purvi is still unconscious and she is tied to chair which is infront of kavin and he slowly says

kavin:purvi...purvi...utho purvi...and she slowly open her eyes and say

purvi:kavin sir hum kaha hai sir

kavin:mujhe kya pata wo meri risthedaar thodi na hai

purvi:ha ho bhi sakthe hai

kavin:o god thum yaha bhi jagadne laggayi ho anyways pahele ye socho ki hum yaha se kaise nikhle

purvi:app sochne denge thabhi mai soch pavungi na and they see a glass piece and kavin move towards it and take it in his mouth and move towards purvi he bend towards her hand and started cutting ropes and finally he succeed i know it is not possible but our hero can do it and while doing it his lips touch purvi's hand it's not less then any kiss now our purvi open kavin ropes but with hands and they started moving towards exit but suddenly a goon sees them and he he throw a knife on kavin's shoulder

kavin:ahhhh...

purvi first time in tensed tone:kya hua sir and she sees kavin's wound ohh no...abb kya kare sir app thik tho haina

kavin:ha purvi mai thik hu hum jald se jald yaha se nikal na hoga and they started running from the goons because they are more and our hero don't want to take any risk by fighting with them because he is wounded and they find a house in that jungle they enter into that house and find no one it's night so they decided to stay in that house tonight purvi sees that kavin is in pain he try to remove that knife from his hand but can't because of pain she don't know why but she is feeling very bad for him and move towards him and say

purvi:sir mujhe dikhayeye mai nikalthi hoon

kavin:nahi mai karlunga

purvi:sir mujhe patha hai apko pain horaha hai app mujhpar vishwas kijiye appko bilkul bhi dard nahi hoga

kavin:nahi but purvi takes his hand and started removing knife carefully and for first time kavin lost in her beauty for first time he is feeling something different even he doesn't realised when purvi had removed that knife

purvi:sir hogaya hai

kavin come into senses and say:itna jaldi hogaya hai mujhe tho pata bhi nahi chala ki kab thumne knife ko nikala hai

purvi:maine kaha tha na sir ki appko bilkul bhi dard nahi hoga dekha nahi hua na

kavin:ha waise bahut deri se puch raha hu friends? he forward his hand and said

purvi while forwarding her hands:friends accha abhi chaliye waha dho rooms hai ek mein app sojayeaga aur dusre meun mai and they move towards respective room

kavin pov:ajj pata nahi mujhe kya hogaya hai pahele baar purvi ko dekkarr kuch alag hi feel horaha aisa lagtha hai jaise mai purvi ko pahele se hi jantha hoon kahi purvi hi tho meri dreamgil nahi...pagal hai kya kavin kuch bhi bolraha hai purvi teri dreamgirl nahi hai wo koi aur hai jho tujhe bahut hi jald milegi

purvi pov:kavin sir kitna accha hai par maine unhe kitna galat samjha hai ajj kavin sir mere dost bangaye hai i am so happy ki hum friends bangaye hai ajj mujhe bilkul bhi accha nahi laga unhe dard mein dekhkar i hope hum aise hi dost bane rahe and they both sleep with these thoughts

* * *

 **Mistakes ke liye sorry friends maine issme thodi kavi moments add kiya hai hope kavi fans ko accha laga ho**

 **plz review kijiye aur apna opinion bhi batayega**

 **Finally Abhirika Dareya tho saath mein hai par abhi hamare kavi ka tho starting hai don't worry wo bhi jald ek hojayenge**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys mai Abhirika aur Dareya ki moments nahi likhsakthi hoon par try karungi don't worry but friends mai kavi ka tho jarur likhungi akhir ye unka hi story hai and thanks for your reviews and also for silent readers**

* * *

 **Same day night in bureau**

Abhijeet:sir mujhe purvi aur kavin ki bahut chintha ho rahi hai

Daya:ha sir mujhe lagtha hai wo jarur kisi musibat mein honge

shreya:ha sir warna wo log jarur hame contact karthe the

ACP:shreya unke mobile ka kya pata chala

shreya:sir unka last location ussi ghar mein tha phir switch off hogaya hai sir uss ghar mein hame kuch finger prints mile hai sir ho saktha hai hame unse kuch surag miljaye

 **Here in jungle purvi is unable to sleep so she came into kitchen fo making coffee but surprised to see kavin is also iin kitchen and he trying to make coffee but he can't because of his hand purvi smiled and moved towards him and said**

purvi:kya hua sir appko coffee chahiye

kavin:ha vo mujhe neend nahi arahi thi tho socha coffee piloon par thum yaha kya karrahi ho

purvi:same problem mujhe bhi neend nahi arahi thi issiliye socha ki coffee piloon sir app bahar jayea mai banavungi and he goes to hall purvi makes two cups of coffee and moves towards hall

purvi:sir appki coffee

kavin:thanks he takes one sip waise coffee acchi banathi ho

purvi:thank you sir

kavin:waise hum duty pe nahi hai purvi thum mujhe kavin bulasakthi ho waise abb tho hum friends hai na tho kuch batav thumhari baramein

purvi:meri baremein sir... i mean kavin hmmm...mera mom dad meri bachpan mein hi ek accident mein chele gaye hai tabse bhai hi mera sab kuch hai abhijeet sir mere bhai hai daya sir aur abhijeet sir bahut hi acche friends hai issiliye mein unhe bhi bhai bulathi hoon aur tarika shreya vineet pankaj aur nikhil mere best friends hai acp sir aur salunkhe sir humari papa jaise hai mai panch saal se cid mein kaam karthi hoon bas aur kya abb thumhare baare mein batav

kavin:mere baare mein kuch khass nahi hai bas bachpan mein hi mom dad ki moth hogayi hai tabse shreya ki mom dad hi mera mom dad hai dushyant mera best friend hai aur kuch nahi hai

purvi:kavin thumhari koi girl friend nahi hai kya

kavin:girl friend tho nahi hai par har din ek sapna aatha hai jisme mujhe ek ladki dikhthi hai bas ussi se pyaar kartha hoon aur ussi se shadi karna chahtha hoon par mujhe ye nahi patha hai ki wo kaisi dikthi hai kaha rahthi hai bass umeed kartha hoon ki bahut hi jald mujhe miljaye

purvi:kya sapna matlab dreamgirl wow how interesting don't worry kavin wo bahut hi jald appko miljayegi mujhe pura yakeen hai ki apka pyaar saccha hai

kavin:thank you so much purvi

purvi:accha thik hai kavin abb mujhe sona chahiye bahut derr hogayi hai good night and she get up and started moving towards her room but her leg hits sofa and due to disbalance she falls on kavin and they are so close to each other they can hear each other's heart beat and kavin once again lost in purvi he can't know why but he feels that purvi is his dreamgirl but he is not sure about it he want to hug purvi even same happening with purvi but a thunderstorm disturbed them and purvi quickly get up and say

purvi:I am sorry kavin wo...pata nahi achanak ...wo pair...

kavin:it's ok purvi mai samaj saktha hoon thik hai good night and they move towrds their respective rooms

 **Next day our cid team find out that location where our kavi are captured before but goons said that they escaped from their and moved into that jungle and they find that building and started moving inside and sees kavin and purvi**

Abhijeet:thank god thum dono thik ho hum bahut dargaye hai

purvi:ha bhai mai thik hu par kavin ko chot lagi hai

shreya:kavin thum thik tho hona

kavin:ha shreya mai thik hu pahele yaha se chalthe hai phir baat karthe hai

 **Next day in bureau all are present and doing their work but purvi moved towards abhijeet desk and said**

purvi:bhai hum kahi ghumne chale

Abhijeet:achanak ye idea kyun aya thumhe

Daya:waise purvi thik kahrahi hai ham sab ko kahi ghumkar aana chahiye bahut dino se kahi bahar gaye nahi

Abhijeet:ha wo sab tho thik hai par acp sir se permission kon puchega

meanwhile acp come and said kon kisse permission puchne ki baat karraha tha

purvi:sir wo daya sir ko apse kuch puchna hai wo kahrahe the ki hum sab ko kahi bahar ghumna chahiye

Daya:kya...nahi sir ye mai nahi purvi kahahi thi

ACP:kya ye sach hai purvi

purvi:nahi sir

ACP:accha par maine socha tha ki thumne pucha tho chutti dunga par thumne kaha ki thumne nahi pucho tho thik abb chutti cancel

purvi:nahi nahi sir maine hi kaha tha

ACP:mujhe pata tha purvi ki daya nahi thumne hi kaha tha mai thum sab ko chutti de raha hoon par agar koi case aya tho chutti cancel samaj gaye

ALL:haa sir

ACP:lekin hum log jayenge kaha

freedie:sir app sab log mere gaav ayeana app sab ko bahut accha lagega

ACP:ha yahi thik rahega daya hum sab ke liye ek bas ki booking karav tho kal sab log apna samaan lekar 9 baje thak bureau ajana hum yahi se chelenge all leave

Next day all started coming bureau with their luggage but while coming kavin and dushyant find an anklet in the parking lot aand it is the same anklet which kavin used to see in his dreams

kavin:dushyant ye tho vahi anklet hai jho mujhe har din mere sapne mai aathi hai

Dushyant:r u sure kavin ki wo yahi hai

kavin:ha ha dushyant i am sure ki ye wahi hai par ye yaha kya karraha hai matlab meri dreamgirl yahi kahi hai dushyant meri dreamgirl yahi kahi hai and he started searching here and their but didn't find anyone

Dushyant:kavin wo ayi hogi par yaha se chali gayi hogi chal hame time horaha hai sab log hamara wait karrahe honge and they enter bureau

shreya:kya hua kavin thumhe itna der kyun lagi and suddenly she notice that anklet and say ye anklet thumhare pass kya karrahi hai

kavin:shreya thum janthi ho iss anklet ko

shreya:haa janthi hu

kavin:shreya plz batav ye kiska hai plz shreya jaldi batav

shreya:wo...

* * *

 **Aree friends sabar ka Fhal mita hotha hai thoda inthajar kijiye**

 **friends i promise ki next chapter mein Abhirika Dareya aur kavi moments definitely honge don't worry**

 **plz review mein apna opinion batana**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI guys ek baar hamari kavi ki love story shuru hogayi na tho mai app sab ke liye kavi ka moments jarur likhungi**

 **mera reviews kam ho rahe hai kyun app sab ko storry acchi nahi lagi kya**

 **mujhe laga kavi fan's bahut hai par kaha gaye sab log**

 **plz padiye aur review bhi kijiye**

* * *

shreya:ye anklet tho purvi ki hai kavin

kavin:kya purvi ki... ye anklet purvi ki hai matlab happily matlab purvi hi meri dreamgirl hai... shreya finally i found her yes i found her shreya i found her

shreya:kavin thum kya kahrahe ho mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi araha hai

kavin:shreya ye wahi anklet hai jho mujhe har din meri sapne mein aatha hai mujhe pahele hi aisa laga ki purvi hi meri dreamgirl hai par ajj mujhe yakeen hogaya hai i am so happy shreya

Dushyant:par kavin purvi tho thumse pyaar nahi karthi hai na

kavin:agar nahi karegi na tho abb karne lagegi aakhir wo meri dreamgirl hai aur mai kisi bhi taraha usse bhi pyaar ka ehsas dilakar hi rahunga kya shreya plz thum meri madad karogi purvi ko apne pyaar ki ehsas dilane ke liye

shreya:ha ha kyun nahi kavin jab thum usse itna pyaar karthe ho tho mai usse apne pyaar ka ehsas dilane ke liye mai jarur thumhari madad karungi

just then purvi come towards them and sees anklet in kavin's hand and say and dushyant and shreya move towards down where others are waiting for them near bus their is no one in bureau except kavi

purvi:Thank god kavin ki ye anklet milgayi hai thumhe pata hai ye meri favorite aur lucky anklet hai

kavin:sach mein ye anklet bahut hi lucky hai mere liye bhi

purvi:kya thum anklet pahentho ho kya aur waise ye anklet thumhare pass kaise ayi hai

kavin:aree nahi nahi mera matlab wo nahi tha wo mujhe ye parking lot mein mili thi

purvi:she takes the anklet and says thank you so much kavin accha chalo sab log hamara wait karrahe honge mai bass isse dunthe dunthe ayi thi chalo abb and she started moving but he hold her hand and pull her towards her purvi is shocked by this sudden act but more confused when she seen kavin smiling

purvi:kavin ye kya karrahe ho chodo mujhe chodo she is trying to get free from his grip but he tightened his grip more and just admiring her beauty and slowly he removed hairs from her face purvi shivered by his touch now he totally lost in her and he just said one word

kavin:I...love...you... purvi shocked by this but our kavin is smiling by seeing her expressions

purvi:what are you mad kavin

kavin:ha lekin thumhare pyaar mein

purvi:lekin mai nahi karthi thumse pyaar aur ha thumtho thumhare dreamgirl se pyaar karthe hon phir ye sab kya hai thum dhodo ladkiyoon se pyaar karthe ho kya maine thumhari taraha ka ladka ko dekha hi nahi

kavin:nahi mai dhodo ladkiyoon se nahi sirf ek hi ladki se pyaar kartha hoon aur wo ladki hi hai meri dreamgirl

purvi:matlab

kavin:matlab ye ki thum hi ho meri dreamgirl aur mujhe pura yakeen hai ki thum bhi mujhse pyaar karthi ho aur agar nahi bhi na tho bohut hi jald karne lagogi

purvi:pyaar aur mai aur wo bhi thumse definitely nahi karungi and she freed herself from his grip and started moving towards exit of bureau

kavin loudly:pyaar tho thumhe karna hi padega aur dekhna thum khud mujhe I love you too kahogi ye mera challenge hai and he also started moving

outside the bus all ask purvi why they r late and where is kavin and she said he is coming so all take their seats in bus abhirika, dareya, ishyant, pankaj freedy,vineet nikhil,acp salunkhe,sachin vivek, purvi take a window seat and just then kavin come and search for purvi and find her sitting last so he smile and move towards her purvi see this and keep her bag on another seat kavin come their smile and ask

kavin:purvi plz ye bag hatav na

purvi:kavin app kahi aur baitiye na aur bhi seats khali hai

kavin:ha hai par jab sab log yaha hai tho mai piche kis se baat karunga mai yahi baitunga

Shreya:purrvi jaane de na

purvi removes her bag and kavin smiles and sit besides her all are chatting with each other but our purvi is listening to songs by closing her eyes and our kavin is admirig her beauty he started moving closer to her but at the same moment purvi open her eyes and stare him

purvi:ye kya karrahe ho thum

kavin innocently:mai kya karraha hoon

purvi:app acchi tarha se janthe hai ki mai kis baare mein baat karraha hoon

kavin:mujhe tho nahi pata hai thum batav mai kya karraha tha

purvi:apse baat karna hi bekar hai and she started listening to music but this time with open eyes after sometime it become night so bus stop at an dhaba for dinner so all get down but kavin finished his dinner first so he get into bus but this time he sit in purvi's seat just then purvi come and said

purvi:kavin hato vaha se wo mera seat hai

kavin:kyun yaha par bhi seat haina tho thum abb yaha baito

purvi:nahi mujhe window seat hi chahiye

kavin:accha thik hai baitho and he moves one by one all come and take their seats and bus started moving

Abhirika

Abhijeet:tarika ji kitne dino baad hum sab ghumne jarahe hai

Tarika:ha abhijeet aur sab log bhi saath hai mai bohut khush hu

Abhijeet:mai bhi lekin iss liye nahi mai iss liye khush hu ki abb hamari shadi horahi hai aur mere saath saath daya ka bhi

Tarika:haa ye tho sahi hai mai bhi bahut khush bass abhi mai hamari shadi ki wait karrahi hoon bas jald hi hamari shadi ka date nikale aur shadi jaldi hojani chahiye

Abhijeet:phir shadi ke baad tho abb app mere saath hi rahengi aur tab tho salunkhe sir bhi kuch nahi kahpaenge

Tarika:abhijeet plz aa unke baare mein kuch math kahna

Abhijeet:accha thik hai good night and he kiss her forehead and sleep

Dareya

shreya:wow daya mujhe tho sab ek sapna hi lagraha hai maine tho umeed hi chod di thi

Daya:haa thanks tho siddharth ko kehna chahiye akhir ussi ki wajase tho uncle mane hai waise wo thumse bohut pyaar kartha hai

shreya:kahi app jealous tho nahi hai

Daya:mai jealous kyun hunga

shreya:bass aise hi waise daya apko nahi lagtha ki hame purvi ki shadi ke baare mein sochna chahiye

Daya:thumhe ye idea kyun aya bhai uski abhi umar kaha hai

shreya:day abhi wo badi ho chuki hai mai soch rahi hoon kyuna hum teeno best friends hai na tho shadi bhi ek saath hui tho aur bhi accha hoga

Daya:ye baat tho sahi hai par ladka kaha se dundenge itni jaldi

shreya:waise mere nazar mein ek ladka

Daya:aree wah thumne tho ladka bhi dunliya waise kon hai

shreya:kavin wo kya hai na and she told about kavin's dreamgil

Daya: accha hai kavin...maine dreamgirl ke baare mein suna hai par paheli baar dekhraha hoon kya purvi kavin se pyaar karthi hai wo dono tho hamesha jagadthe rahthe hai

shreya:ha par kavin kahraha tha ki wo uss raat uske ankhon mein wahi feeling dekha hai jho feeling usse hua tha agar nahi bhi tho mujhr pura yakeen hai purvi ko kavin se pyaar ho jayega app ek baar iss bare mai abhijeet sir se baat kijiye na

Daya:accha thik hai karunga abhi mujhe tho neend arahi hi good night and he kiss her forehead and both sleep

kavi

Here purvi is looking the view outside but our kavin looking her and smiling suddenly purvi noticee this and ask

purvi:mujhe kya dekhrahe ho

kavin:thumhari khubsoorathi ko

purvi:mujhe dekhne ki jarurat nahi hai so jav

kavin:waise kya thumhe neend nahi arahi hai

purvi:nahi mujhe iss taraha sone ki aadat nahi hai mujhe pillow ke bina neend nahi aathi hai

kavin:accha thik hai mera shoulder ko apna pillow samaj kar sojav

purvi:what par aisa kabhi nahi hoga and after some time she falls asleep and she sleeps on kavin's shoulder kavin smiles and also sleep by keeping his head on her and both sleep and kavin again went into his dream

* * *

 **plz friends mujhe kam reviews milrahe hai issiliye padiye aur review kijiyeya**

 **finally kavin ko uska dreamgirl ka pata chalgaya hai aur propose kardiya hai par kya purvi uska pyaar ko apnayegi**

 **abhi inka chutti khatam hone ke baad shadi ki dhaamal hogi so wait kijiye**

 **friends mai ek sachvi story bhi likhrahi hoon those who are interested plz padiye**

 **keep loving...**

 **apki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys yesterday your reviews make me very happy plz try to review in the same way**

 **Thanks to those who are reviewed**

* * *

Next day purvi wake up from sleep with a jerk so kavin also wake up and kavin said

kavin:dekha akhir na chahthe hue bhi thumhe mujh par hi sona pada hai

purvi:wo pata nahi kab kab mein thum par sogayi hai suddenly bus stop and all started getting down and all reached freedy's aunty's house there all went into there rooms tarika ishita,purvi shreya,kavin dushyant,sachin vivek,nikhil vineet,pankaj freedy,acp salunkhe,daya abhijeet so here in purvi's room shreya went into washroom and suddenly purvi started staring a photo in her mobile and smiled

purvi:wow finally mera kavin ne mujhe propose kardiya hai par mai bhi itna easily accept nahi karungi actually thumhe pata hai jab thumhe paheli baar dekha hai tabhi maine thumse pyaar karne lagi hu par jab thumne mujhe apne dreamgirl ke baare mein bataya hai tho mujhe bohut dard hua tha aur apne pyaar ko khone ka darr bhi agaya tha par jab thumne kaha ki mai hi thumhara dreamgirl hu tho mai tho khushi ke maare pagal hi hogayi thi ajj sachme mein bahut khush hu kavin thumse hamesha issiliye ladthi ki kyun mai thumse ladne ke bahana se hi sahi zyada wakt bitha sakoon har wakt thumhare baare mein hi sochthi thi par jab thak thum mujhe sab ke saame propose nahi karoge mai bhi thumhara pyaar ko accept nahi karungi bas abb thum sabke samne propose karo phir mai bhi thumhe I love u too kavin bolke chilla chilla kar bolungi and she kiss her mobile screen but our shreya listened all this and she moved to kavin room on the way she crashed with daya and she is about to fall but our daya catched her her by holding her waist they share a cute eyelock but shreya first comes from eye lock

Daya:shreya thum iss taraha kaha jarahi ho sambhalke jav waise sab kuch thik tho hai na

shreya:ha daya sab kuch thik hai wo mai bas kavin se milne jarahi hu and she stared moving towards kavin's room and she seen him having tea

shreya:kavin...kavin mujhe thumse ek bahut hi jaruri baat karni hai

kavin:shreya sambhalke thumhe iss taraha bhaagkar ane ki kya jarurat hai aaram se bhi aasakthi hai na

shreya:baat hi kuch aisa hai mai thumhe batavungi tho thum khushi ke maare pagal ho javoge

kavin:accha aisi konsi baat hai batav

shreya:maine abhi abhi purvi ko baat karthe hue suna ki wo bhi thumse pyaar karthi hai

kavin happily:kya par thumhe kaisa pata hai and she told whatever she listened accha tho aisi baat hai purvi jaanbuchke mujhe ignore karrahi hai

shreya:ha mai bhi bahut khush hu ki purvi bhi thumse pyaar karthi hai but daya listened there conservation and said

Daya:kya shreya ye sach hai ki purvi bhi kavin se pyaar karthi hai

shreya:ha daya ye wahi pyaar hai jho apke aur mere bhich mein hai they lost in each other but kavin coughed and they came to their real world

Daya:kya hua bhai thumhari tabyat tho thik hai na

kavin:nahi mai thik hu par app dono apna romance baad mein karna kyun ki mai bhi yahi hu shreya hit him on his arm

shreya:bahut hogaya hai teri taang kichai bas abb agee kya karna hai socho

kavin:aur kya mujhe bhi purvi ko ignore karna hai

shreya:kya thum pagal ho kya thum usse ignore nahi karoge aur hamare chutti khatam hone se pahele usse propose karoge samjhe

Daya:ha kavin akkhir har ladki chahthi hai ki wo jisse pyaar karthi hai wahi usse propose kare aur thum usse propose karoge jaise shreya ne kaha hai

kavin:accha accha thika hai sahi wakt dekhar mai usse propose karunga waise app ko tho hamesha shreya ki baat hi sahi lagthi hai and dareya blush

Daya:waise shreya mai thumhe hi lena aya tha yaha el mandir hai tho kyun na hum vaha chale

kavin ha ha kyun nahi jov shreya thumhara aashiq bhula raha hai shreya glared him and said

shreya:ha ha kyun nahi daya chaliye aand they leave kavin smile seeing them

Here abhijeet moved towards tarika's room and knocked the door tarika opened the door

Tarika:aree abhijeet thum yaha kuch chahiye kya

Abhijeet:mujhe apke alawa au kuch nahi chahiye wo mai sochraha tha kyun na hum kahi ghumne chale

Tarika:ghumne par kyun

Abhijeet:wo...bas aise hi gav bohut sundhar hai tho socha kahi ghumkar avu par akele jaane ka maan nahi hai issiliye aapp se puch raha hoon tarika knows that he want to spend time with her so she acted she doesn't know that and want to tease him

Tarika:accha good idea ek kaam kathi hu mai ishitha ki bhi bhulathi hu

Abhijeet:aree rukiye mai hum dono ki baat karraha taaki hum thoda wakt bita sake app samjthe kyun nahi

Tarika:ohh accha tho pahele batani chahiye na mai abhi doo minute mai aathi hu and after two minutes they also leave here whole cid team also went outside for visiting that same temple and enjoying village nature but except our kavi purvi didn't know that only kavin is present so she moved towards tarika's room because she thought shreya ia also along with tarika but on her way a hand pulled her she shocked and about to scream but that person covered her mouth by his hand and she relieved after seeing his face and she removed his hand

purvi:kavin ye kya karrahe ho pata hai mai kitna dar gayi thi aisa koi daratha hai kya

kavin:accha matlab thumhe mujhe dekhar darr nahi laga itna barosa karthi ho mujpar

purvi:aisa kuch nahi hai waise thumne mujhe iss taraha kyun kicha

kavin:thumhe nahi pata hai kya moving closer

purvi:nahi...in a nervous tone

kavin:waise thumne meri sawal ka jawaab nahi diya thumne

purvi:konsi sawaal

kavin:wahi jho maine thumhe bureau mein pucha tha yaad dilavu kya moving towards her lips

purvi:koi jarurat nahi hai yaad aya mujhe maine jawab dee diya tha bureau main hi

kavin:wo sach nahi hai thumhare dil mein kuch aur hai mujhe sach sach batav warna jane nahi dunga mai thumhe yaha se dekhlena

purvi:kya karloge thum...thum shayed bhulrahe ro ki mai senior inspector abhijeet aur daya ki bahen hu aurr ek cid officer bhi mai kuch bhi karsaktha hu

kavin:accha tho karke dekav and he started moving towards her face purvi tried to move but he blocked her way by keeping his hands on her both sides and he kiss her forehead and left and right cheek and he is about to kiss her but our purvi pushed him while running she turned back and said while smiling

purvi:mai ye karsakthi hu mr. kavin malhotra kavin smiled and started following her

kavin:kaha jarahi ho

purvi:sab ke pass

kavin:sab log yaha nahi hai bahar mandir gaye hai lekin ek dusre ko nahi pata hai ki sab log ek hi mandir gaye hai

purvi:accha tho thik hai mai bhi wahi jarahi hu

kavin:ruko mai bhi araha hu and our kavi also moved towards same temple

Here in temple abhirika and dareya meet each other then acp salunkhe freedy pankaj vineet nikhil sachin vivek ishyant also meet each other after some time kavi also reached that temple and all started enjoying the view of temple but suddenly pankaj found a tree and seen all are tying knots to that tree so he confused and asked

pankaj:freedy sir ye kya hai sab log iss taraha kyun daagha bandh rahe hai

Freedy:aree pankaj ye bohut hi pavitr ped hai kahthe hai ki yaha jho jodi pure maan se daagha bandhegi tho wo jho puri saath janam thak saath rahegi aree daya sir aur abhijeet sir app dono bhi shreya aur tarika ke saath daagha bandiye na

Daya and Abhijeet:ha ha kyun nahi chalo

kavin:purvi chalo na hum bhi bandthe hai

purvi:kyun thum mujhse pyaar karthe ho mai nahi

kavin:accha tho nahi bandhogi thik hai agar thum nahi bandhogi na tho mai thumhe yahi sab ke samne kiss karunga wo bhi lips pe

purvi:kya accha accha thik hai bandungi dareya nad abhirika started tying the knot but al except dareyal are confused seeing kavi also tying the knot but thought to ask after reaching home while tying

Daya pov:shreya mai thumse wada kartha hu ki hamesha thumhare saath rahunga

shreya pov:daya mai bhi apse wada karthi hu ki kabhi apko ekele nahi chodungi

Abhijeet pov:tarika ji mai hamesha apko khush rakunga apki mushkaan ko kabhi nahi jane dunga

Tarika pov:Abhijeet jitna pyaar thum mujse karthe ho usse kahi gunnah zyada mai thumhe karungi

kavin pov:mai jaantha hu purvi ki thum mujhse kitna pyaar karthe ho aur mai ye bhi jantha hu ki thum ye daagha bandhna chahthi ho par bathani nahi isiliye mai ne thumhe majboor kiya hai aaur mai bhi thumse waada kartha hu ki jindagi par thumhare saath rahunga thumhe har khushi dunga thumhe kabhi ekela nahi chodunga aur bohut hi jald thumhe propose karunga

purvi pov:thumne jho bhi waada kiya mai bhi wo saree waade nibhavungi aur marthe dam thak thumhari saath dungi bas abhi uss pal ka intajhar hai jab thum mujhe propose karoge jindagi baar thumhe khush rakungi and all tied the knots then freedy said

Freedy:sir kyun na hum uss pahad pe chale vaha se pura gav dekhega and all noded and went on that but all are started viewing the nature

pankaj:aree sir agar ye pahad itna bada hai agar koi ispe se girega tho bilkul nahi bachega

Freedy:nahi pankaj ispar se ek aadmi gira tha abhi thak uska laash bhi nahi mili hai all are busy in viewing the nature and they didn't noticed that someone pointed gun on kavin and about to shoot but our purvi came in between and pushed kavin and bullet hit her due to disbalance and she fell from there this maked all shock and first kavin and abhijeet came out of shock and they said

kavin and Abhijeet:purviii...

* * *

 **Sorry for late update friends i am busy so i didn't published tho kaisa laga apko chappy reviews mein batana**

 **purvi kabhi wapas ayegi**

 **abhijeet aur kavin usse dundpayenge jaane ke liye next update ka wait kijiyega pata nahi mai next update kab karpavungi**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI guys thanks to those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **friends ye chappy na thoda sad hone wala hai i am par isme kavi ka separation hai**

 **par friends chintha math kijiyega true love aur true lovers kabhi alag nahi honge alg hoke bhi bahut hi jald milenge**

* * *

 **Continued from the prevoius part**

Abhijeet and kavin:purvii...

All came out of shock and started searching for purvi but they didn't found her day became night but still there is no clue of purvi's presence abhijeet and kavin are unable to control themselves they are continuously crying from morning daya can't see his friend in this condition so he walked towards him and called him but there is no response then he shaked him

Daya:abhijeet kuch tho bolo iss tarah math khade roho and finally abhijeet speaks

Abhijeet:daya wo... purvi...purvi mili kya

Daya:nahi abhijeet nahi mili hai

Abhijeet:nahi mili ka kya matlab hai thumne thikse nahi dunda hoga mai dundunga mai khud jakar dundunga and he started moving

Daya:abhijeet hosh mein aav abb vo iss duniya mein nahi hai wo marchuki hai agar wo jinda rahthi tho jarur milthi hume par nahi mili matlab samjthe ho na thum

Abhijeet holding his collar:kya bakwas karrahe ho daya kya thumhe uska laash mila hai nahi na tho thum aise kaise kahsakthe ho ko wo mar...and he started crying badly shreya walked towards kavin aand kept her hand on his shoulder

kavin:shreya abhijeet sir sahi kahrahe hai wo thik hai wo bilkul thik hai aur hume usse dunthe rahna chahiye warna wo hame kaise milegi usse kuch nahi hosaktha wo mere liye jarur wapas ayegi dekhlena

shreya:kavin jho sach hai usse apnane ki koshish karo agar wo hothi tho jarur hame milthi aur waise bhi iss kayi ke niche kahi saare janwar hai tho hosaktha hai ki kisi janwar ne usse...

kavin loudly:aise soch bhi kaise sakthi ho wo meri dreamgirl hai mai usse pyaar kartha hu itne saal baad wo mujhe mili hai aur mai usse aise jaane nahi dunga usse wapas aana hi hoga aur wo jarur ayegi mere liye dekhna wo jarur ayegi kyunki wo bhi mujhse pyaar karthi hai samjhi thum all shocked to hear that kavin loves purvi

pankaj while crying:freedy sir purvi wapas ajayegi na

Freedy:pata nahi pankaj ye meri galthi hai maine app sabko yaha laaya tha agar mai iss pahaad par nahi laatha tho ye sab nahi hotha

vineet:nahi sir isme apki koi galthi nahi hai aur usse bhi kuch nahi hoga and started crying they all searched for purvi but they didn't found her all thought that purvi is no more even abhijeet started believing that purvi is dead but only our kavin strongly believed that purvi is alive in this way one month passed away cid team searched for that person who fired on purvi but they didn't found him cid bureau is totally changed now all work like machines freedy won't talk about his wife pankaj won't speak about food whenever abhijeet entered lab he just simply asked about the case he didn't talked or flirted with tarika vineet also talked very less one day abhijeet went home early as acp as given holiday but daya stayed in bureau because he can't see his friend in this condition shreya as forgotten her mobile so she came back to bureau here in forensic lab tarika decided to speak with abhijeet and she also went to his house shreya seen daya still in bureau she went towards him and asked

shreya:daya app abhi thak yahi hai

Daya:ha shreya agar mai ghar javunga tho vaha mujhe abhijeet ki halat dekhi nahi jayegi

shreya:lekin abhijeet sir ko kon sambhalenge daya app hi unhe sambhal sakthe hai unhe appki jarurat hai

Daya:ha thik kahrahi ho thum waise kavin kaisa hai

shreya:wo tho abhi bhi purvi ka photo ko hi dekhraha tha

Daya:abhijeet tho iss sach ko apnachuka hai par kavin pata nahi wo kab apnayega

shreya:sachmein sir kavin ki jaisa purvi ko koi pyaar nahi karsaktha hai

Daya:ha sach kaha shreya thumne kisi bhi taraha se abhijeet aur kavin ko hame sambhalna hoga

shreya:sir appne kuch khaya

Daya:haa...maine abhi thodi derr pahele hi khaya tha

shreya:daya appko tho jhut bolna bhi nahi aatha sir chaliye hum kahi bahar chalke khayenge

Daya:nahi shreya mera maan nahi hai

shreya:daya plz mere liye chaliye na

Daya:accha thik hai chalo nd they both leave

Here in abhijeet house he is in his own thoughts tears are coming from his eyes but came out from those thought after listening door bell he wiped his tears andhe opened the door and seen tarika he asked her to come inside

Tarika:abhijeet thum rorahe the na

Abhijeet:nahi tarika nahi tho

Tarika:kam se kam mujhse tho math chupav mai janthi hu ki thum purvi ke baare mein sochrahe ho

Abhijeet:haa tarika mai ussi ke baare mein soch raha tha

Tarika:abhijeet kab thak chalega aisa humse thumhari ye halat dekhi nahi jaathi hai plz kam se kam kisi aur ki nahi daya ke baare mein tho socho

Abhijeet:mai bhi inn sab se bahar aana chahtha hu tarika par mujhse nahi horaha hai par mai koshish karunga tarika

Tarika:mai samaj sakthi hu abhijeet waise thumne kuch khaya

Abhijeet:nahi mujhe bhuk nahi hai

Tarika:aree aise kaise nahi hogi ruko mai kuch banake lathi hu and they ate together and tarika went here dareya also did their dinner and daya dropped shreya and came to his house here in shreya's house in kavin's room

kavin pov:purvi mai thumhe bohut miss karraha hu sab kahrahe hai ki thum abb iss duniya mein nahi ho par mujhe pura yakeen hai ki thum jarur wapas avogi mere liye thum jarur wapas avogi tab thak mai intazar karunga thumhare liye and he kissed her pic in his phone and went into sleep

Next day in bureau there is a case reported and they reached mall while investigation kavin seen a person clicking their photos so kavin started chasing him while chasing he collided with a girl and she is about to fall but he hold her by catching her waist and when he seen her face he is shocked...

* * *

 **Tho friends kaisa laga chapter tho kon hai wo ladki jise dekhkar kavin shock hogaya hai**

 **I think app sabko pata hai**

 **plz padiye aur review kijiye**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI friends thanks to those who reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **I am so happy by reading your reviews and i will update my all stories by evening don't worry**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

kavin is shocked to see her face (yes guys u guessed right) she is his purvi they both lost in each other but after sometime they both came into reality after listening a voice

voice:purvi r u ok?kavin made her stand properly

purvi:ha priya mai thik hu

priya:chalo mera shopping hogaya hai abb ghar chalthe hai

purvi:ha chalo and they both leave kavin still can't believe that purvi is here he is in confusion did he really seen her or it's just an imagination he came out from thoughts after listening daya's voice

Daya:kavin wo criminal kaha gaya wo mila kya aur thum yaha kya karrahe ho

kavin:sir wo bhaag gaya par sir maine abhi abhi yaha purvi ko dekha hai sir

Daya:kya... purvi par kavin wo yaha kaise ho sakthi hai wo tho kabka hame chodkar jaa chuki hai

kavin:nahi sir mera vishwash kijiye wo purvi hi thi mai usse pahchaan ne mein koi galthi nahi karsaktha hu

shreya:ha daya mujhe bhi aisa hi lagtha hai kavin kabhi bhi purvi ke mamle mein galat nahi ho saktha hai

Daya:accha thik hai maana ki wo purvi hi hai lekin wo gayi kaha aur wo kavin ko kyun nahi pahchanegi shreya wo koi aur hogi

kavin:sir ho saktha hai uthni ucchayi se girne ke karan uski yaadhash chali gayi ho sir hame usse dundna chahiye

shreya:ha daya dundne mein kya jaatha hai

Daya:accha thik hai sab log apni kabriyoon ko kaam pe lagado aur sab ke purvi ke photo bejho aur agar purvi sachmein mumbai mein hai tho jarur kisi na kisi ko jarur milegi and they went bureau at evening that case was solved by our cid officers at night in duo's house daya told abhijeet about mall incident and shocked plus happy

Abhijeet:daya agar wo hamari purvi hai tho

Daya:par abhijeet abhi thak sach kya hai hame nahi pata hai

Abhijeet:par daya kavin bhi tho galat nahi hosaktha hai na

Daya:ha abhijeet mai bhi yahi chahunga ki wo hamari purvi hi ho and they both move towards their respective rooms

 **Next day all are working on their pc but suddenly kavin's phone ring he moved outside for attending the call it's kavin kabri**

kavin:haa bolo ramesh kya pata chala

Ramesh:sab apne jho madam ka photo bejha na wo abhi abhi yaha gansoli mein ek apartment mein gayi hai

kavin:kya accha thum wahi ruko aur mujhe inform karthe rahna aur mujhe exact location bejho mai baaki sabke saath araha hu and move inside he is so happy

kavin:sir...sir...purvi ka pata chal gaya hai

ACP:kya... kaha hai wo aur kaisi hai

kaavin:sir abhi abhi mera kabri ka call aya tha wo mujhe abhi address bejhega

ACP:accha thik hai thum abhijeet,daya,shreya chalo mere saath uss address pe all noded and moved towards that location they reached their and they showed watchman her pic and asked whether she stay here

wm:haa saab ye mam saab bohut acchi hai aur yahi rahthi hai

ACP:konsa number flat pe rahthi hai

wm:saab flat number 101 mein and they reached flat no 101 kavin and all others are excited to meet her they ring the bell priya opened the door and she is excited to see acp daya and abhijeet

priya:omg cid ke sher ACP pradyuman aur do pillars abhijeet aur daya mere ghar mein ayeye na sir they come inside

priya:sir baitiyena sir apko pata hai mai app teeno ka bohut badi fan hu yu samjho ki mai app sabki deewani hu sir priya's parents come from inside and ask kon hai without seeing them but after noticing that acp pradyuman is here priya's father said

pf:aree acp sir app kya hua sir sab thik tho hai na app iss taraha yaha

ACP:nahi sab thik hai bas ek kaam se ham yaha aye the

pf:accha mai tho puchna hi bhul gaya tha kya lenge app chai coffee ya kuch aur

ACP:nahi nahi thank you bass ham iss ladki ko dundthe hue yaha aye hai showing him purvi's photo

pf:aree ye...ye tho purvi hai hamari beti

Abhijeet:apki beti kya ye apki sagi beti hai kya

pm:aree nahi nahi actually ek mahina pahele hamari beti priya apni friends ke saath ek gav gayi thi tabhi iss ladki usse behoshi ki halt mein miili bichari ko bohut chot lage the aur ye apna yaddhash bhi kho chuki thi issiliye humne isse yaha hamare pass rake the aur hamne bohut koshish ki iss ki parivaar ko dundne ka par waha koi nahi pahchantha isse aur tho aur isse goli bhi lagi thi app iske baare mein kyun puchrahe hai app isse janthe hai

Abhijeet:ha janthe hai ye meri bahen hai ur waise apko kaise pata hai ki iska naam purvi hai

priya:wo sir iske gale mein jho locket hai uss mein iss ka naam tha tho hame laga purvi hi iska naam hoga issiliye

Abhijeet:plz app usse bhulayeye hame usse milna hai

pf:purvi beta...purvi comes after hearing her father calling her name all are happy to see their purvi she is alive and she is fine now kavin and abhijeet thought that they are the more luckiest person in the world that they got their life back abhijeet moved towards purvi and kept his hand on purvi left cheek and said

Abhijeet:kaha chali gayi thi purvi pata hai ham sab kitna dunde the thumhe par thum hame nahi mili har roj har din thumhari yaad athi thi ham sab ko laga ki thum mar chuki ho par kavin usse vishwash tha ki thum jinda ho

purvi:I am sorry par maine appko pahchana nahi aur ye kavin kon hai all are shocked she didn't recognized her own brother after seeing him also and kavin's hert break down that his heart only not recognizing him but shreya came towards purvi and said

shreya:purvi thumham sabko bhul gayi ye abhijeet sir hai aur ye daya thumhare bhai aur ye acp sir aur mai thumhari best friend shreya aur ye tho thumhari jaan thumhari jindagi aur jisse thum pyaar karthi ho kavin thum isse kaise bhul sakthi ho

purvi:app kis baare mein baat karrahi hai mujhe kuch samjh mein nahi araha hai aur ko kavin mai nahi janthi kisi kavin ko

priya:purvi hum itne din se jise dund rahe the ye wahi hai thumhara parivaar aur ye cid ye acp hai aur ye sab bhi cid officers hai

purvi:par mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahi araha hai

Daya:purvi yaad karne ki koshish karo aur plz hamare saath wapas chalo waha sab thumhari intaazar karrahe hai plz hamare saath chalo

purvi:par mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahi araha hai mai kyun chaloon thumhare saath

priya:purvi ye sach kahrahe hai aur yahi thumhara parivaar hai plz inke saath jav ye log thumse bohut pyaar karthe hai

purvi agreed and hugged priya and her parents and moved along with them first they went to bureau all are happy to see her back all rushed towards her

vineet:purvi thumhe pata bhi nahi hai ki ham kitna khush hai thumhe dekhkar

Freedy:ha purvi thumhare jaane ke baad sab kuch badal gaya hai

pankaj:ha purvi koi bhi hamare jokes sunke bhi nahi hasthe the

vivek:matlab thumhare jokes sunkhe pahele hasthe the

salunkhe:purvi beta hum sabne thumhe bohut miss kiya

Tarika:kya hua purvi hum sab yaha itne saare baate karrahe hai par thum kuch kyun nahi bolrahi ho

purvi:sorry mai app mein se kisi ko nahi janthi hu all are shocked by this answer

ACP:bohut hogaye baate abb thum sab log appne kaam pe lag jav abhijeet thum purvi ko ghar lejav

Abhijeet:ha sir...but daya signaled him as no so he understood nahi sir wo mujhe aur daya ko hq jaana hai ek kaam kaaro kavin thum chodo purvi ko thum chod do

purvi:nahi mai iske saath nahi javungi mujhe kisi aur ke saath bejho kavin became sad after listening this

Daya:purvi thumhe kavin ke saath jaane mein kya problem hai

purvi:maine kaha na mujhe nahi jaana hai iske saath matlab nahi

ACP:accha thik hai ek kaam karo vineet thum choddo abb vineet ke saath tho koi problem nahi hai na purvi thumhe

purvi:nahi and they both leaved

kavin pov:purvi aisa kyun behave karrahi hai maana ki uski yaaddash chali gayi hai par sabke saath tho normal behave karrahi hai phir mere saath hi aisa kyun vineet ke saath jaane mein usse koi problem nahi par mere saath problem hai bass ek baaar purvi ki yaaddash vapas ajay phir sab thik hojayega

* * *

 **chapter kaisa laga review mein batadijiyega**

 **kya purvi ki yaaddhash kabhi wapas ayegi jaanne ke liye aage padiyega**

 **keep loving...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	11. Dayabhi ka Mission

**HI friends i am really sorry for late update but what can i do i am busy**

 **I promise next chapter will be soon updated sorry app sabko wait karane ke liye**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

Same day at night in Duo's house purvi is thinking about today's incident and trying to remember her past life but she can't

purvi :pata nahi mere saath kya horaha hai mujhe kuch kyun yaad nahi araha hai yaha sab log kahrahe hai ki mai abhijeet aur daya ki behen hu aur mai kavin se pyaar karthi hu par mai hazar koshish karne ke baad bhi mujhe kuch kyun nahi yaad araha hai plz bhagvaan meri madad karo mujhe sab kuch yaad dilav abhijeet is listening all this and feeling sad and tears were formed in his eyes

Abhijeet:ye sab kyun horaha hai pahele hum sab khush the ki aur chutti pe gaye hai phir purvi ka khay mein girna phir uska milne ki khushi aur abb usse kuch bhi yaad nahi hai aur tho usse mai bhi yaad nahi hu... mai...uska sagha bhaai...uska sagha bhaai usse yaad nahi hai and he moved towards his room and slept with these thoughts

Next day in bureau everyone present in bureau and all are happy because today purvi is also present in bureau but suddenly acp came out of his and said

ACP:abhijeet daya thum donon ko ek mission pe jaana hai

Abhijeet:sir abhi aur hum donon ko bhi jaana hai ek saath

ACP:ha abhijeet ye ek aisa mission hai jisme bohut hi intelligent aur experienced officers ki jarurat hai issiliye maine thum donon ko chuna hai

Daya:par sir app tho janthe hai na i purvi ki kya haal hai phir hum kaise

ACP:mai jantha hu par desh ke liye jaana padega aur rahi baat purvi ki tho hum haina uski dyaan rakhne aur koi na koi tho rahega uski saath

purvi:nahi sir mujhe kisi ki jarurat naahi hai mai ekeli bhi rahsakthi hu

shreya:par purvi mai rahungi na thumhare saath

purvi:nahi iski koi jarurat nahi hai mai rahkungi

Daya and Abhijeet agreed for mission and before going daya went towards shreya's desk and said

Daya:waise mujhe kahne ki jarurat nahi hai lekin phir bhi purvi ki dyaan rakhna

shreya:daya agar mai nahi bhi rakhungi na tho kavin haai na uski dyaan rakhne

Daya:ha wo tho hai mai abb khud se bhi zyad barosa kaarsaktha hu kavin pe

shreya:accha tho appp mujh pe nahi karthe barosa

Daya:aree shreya mai thumpe karon ya khud pe kya farak padtha hai hum donon alag thodi na hai shreya blushes by listening this accha bye flight ki time horaha hai

Daya and abhijeet went to delhi for mission and shreya want to stay with purvi but purvi want to stay alone

* * *

 **Guys I am really sorry for short update but I promise ki kal subha hi update karunga aur thoda long bhi**

 **abhi mai bohut tired feel karrahi hu issiliye short update kari thi**

 **keep loving...**

 **deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	12. kavi ka kidnap

**HI friends maine promise kiya na ki mai jaane se pahele ek long chapter likhungi tho yehi hai wo**

 **plz padiye aur review bhi kijiyega sorry for late update**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

 **Abb thak hum ne dekha ki Dayabhi ko mission ke liye jaana padtha hai aur acp Shreya ko purvi ke saath rahne ke liye kahtha hai par wo nahi manthi hai daya Shreya ko purvi ka dyaan rakhne kahtha hai aur chale jaatha hai abb aage...**

 **AT night in Duo's house purvi is in kitchen and making dinner and thinking about something but outside her house someone is trying to enter inside purvi doesn't noticed it and engaged in her kitchen work**

 **Here in kavin house he is trying to sleep but he couldn't he went into balcony of his room**

Kavin:mujhe aisa kyun lagraha hai ki purv ke jaan ko khatra hai kahi...kahi...wo kisi musibat mein tho nahi hai...kya karoon kuch samaj mein nahi araha hai mujhe jaana chahiye ya nahi...kahi purvi mujhe galat na samjhe nahi...chahe kuch bhi hojay mujhe jaana chahiye and he take his car keys and move towards duo's house

Here purvi as finished her dinner and even that person is got success in entering her house she has washed the dishes and started moved towards her room but she noticed that someone is hiding behind curtains purvi is scared now but still she brought courage and said

Purvi:kon...kon hai waha...kon hai and that person start moving towards her and purvi scared and started running towards her room for gun even that person started following her and finally she reached her room and about to close the door but that person entered inside here outside kavin reached her house and started ringing the bell and started calling by her name but there is no response purvi had seen kavin from window and about to scream but that person had covered her mouth with his hand

Kavin:shayed sorahi hogi kal hi milletha hu warna uski neend disturb hojayegi and he started moving towards car but purvi has thorn a vase outside from window kavin stopped and thought that their is something wrong and immediately he opened the door with spare key and rushed inside and seen that person is about to fire on her but kavin came and saved her by kicking him and he escaped from their kavin had seen purvi is so scared now so he moved towards her and purvi hugged him

kavin:purvi...purvi shanth hojav... wo chale gaya hai abb wo wapas nahi ayega aur thumhe kuch nahi hoga mai hu na...

Purvis:ka..vin...wo...mu...jhe...marr...na...

Kavin:nahi purvi aisa kuch nahi hoga mai hu accha chalo pehele paani piyo by giving her a glass of water purvi quickly drinked it and now she is relaxed

Purvi:Thank you so much kavin agar thum nahi aathe tho pta nahi kya hojatha tha aur waise thum yaha kaise

Kavin:wo...pata nahi mujhe aisa laga jaise thum koi problem mein ho issiliye mai yaha aya hu agar thumhe bura laga tho I am really very sorry purvi

Purvi:nahi kavin sorry ki jarurat nahi hai mujhe hi thumhe thank you kahni chahiye thnk you so much kavin after sometime

purvi:kavin ek baat puchoon kya mai sachmein thumhari dreamgirl hu...aur kya mai thumse pyaar karthi thi kya ye sab sach hai

Kavin:ha purvi ye sab sach hai par abb kya karsakthe hai thumhe tho kuch bhi yaad nahi hai choddo abb insaare baton ko

Purvi:I am really very sorry kavin maine thumhare saath bohut bura barthav kiya hai I am really very sorry

Kavin:aree nahi naahi thumhe sorry bolne ki jarurat nahi hai jab thumhe hum mein se koi bhi yaad nahi hai tho thum hampar kaise vishwash karsakthi ho and he calls and inform acp about that incident what ever happened just before

ACP:kavin ek kaam karo thum purvi ke saath hi raho hosaktha hai ki wo humlavar phirse usspein hamla kare

Kavin:par sir mai kaise

Purvi:nahi kavin mujhe koi problem nahi hai

Kavin:accha thik hai abb thum sojaav and purvi moves towards her room next day in bureau all are present in bureau except Shreya and purvi and they are discussing about the incidents which are taking place few days ago

ACP:ye sab kya horaha hai pahele thumper kisine goli chalaya aur abb purvi pe kisi ne hamla kiya hai ye sa...ek minute...ek minute...kavin thum kuch samaj rahe ho

Kavin:ha sir mujhe samaj mein aaraha hai

pankaj:kya samaj mein aya sir app donon ko

Kavin:pankaj iska matlab ek nahi do do insan hai jho hum donon ko marna chahtha hai

ACP:ha sahi kaha kavin matlab uss din jho hamla kiya wo thum pe tha par kal jho humla kiya wo purvi pe tha

kavin:ha sir mujhe purvi ki bohut chintha horahi hai sir

ACP:Ek kaam karo kavin ajj se thum purvi ke saath raho jab thak abhijeet aur daya mission se wapas nahi aathe hai

Kavin:thik hai sir and kavin moved towards his house and packed his luggage and moved towards purvi's house and said her about bureau's conservation and she don't know why she is so happy that kavin is with her at night both did and sat together in hall and started watching horror movie but purvi thought to play some prank on kavin when she noticed his face expression

purvi:kavin waha dekho bhoot...

kavin scared:ahh...kaha hai bhoot...koi mujhe bachav...and purvi started laughing

Purvis:kavin... thum ek... cid officer hoke itna darthe ho bhoot se hahaha...but suddenly power went off and kavin hugged purvi she is shocked but then she realised that kavin is scared of darkness and hugged him back

purvi:kavin kuch nahi hua hai bas power chale gaya hai mai abhi candle leke aathi hu

kavin:nahi purvi mujhe andera se bohut darr lagtha hai plz mujhe chodke math jav na aand he hugged her more tightly

Purvi:accha thik hai mai kahi nahi jarahi hu and hugged him back

kavin pov:kitne din hogaye hai purvi thumhe iss taraha pyaar se gale lagke darr ke bahane se hi sahi thumhe gale lagne ka mauka mila hai

purvi pov:pata nahi kyun mujhe aisa lagtha hai ki mai bhi thumse pyaar karthi hu mujhe thumhare saath rahkar accha lagtha hai

Both are thinking about each other and still hugging each other but some hit their heads and both went unconscious...

* * *

 **Tho friends kaisa laga app sab ko chapter mai app sabko bohut miss karungi**

 **tho kon hai wo jho kavi pe hamla kiya hai I am sorry friends par abhi ek naya twist aane wali hai kavi ke life mein**

 **iske liye appko next chapter ka intajar karn hoga until then**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	13. purvi is back

**_HI Friends I am really very sorry ki maine suspense pe choddiya par kya karu story mein ye sab chaltha hai na_**

 ** _kavi ek honge par iske baad kuch aisa hoga inki jindagi mein ki galafaimiyaan ayenge_**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

 ** _Abb thak hamne dekha ki koi purvi par hamla kartha hai par hamare kavin use bachatha hai aur ACP sir kavin ko purvi ke saath rahne ke liye kahtha hai dono ek dusre ki company enjoy karthe hai par koi kavi par hamla kartha hai abb aage..._**

 ** _kavi are tied with ropes in a room and are unconscious but kavin first got conscious and seen purvi beside him and tried to move towards her but he can't becase of ropes_**

 _kavin:purvi...looking here and there purvi...purvi ankhe kholo finally purvi gain conscious and said_

 _Purvi:kavin...kavin ham kaha hai aur ye konsi jagah hai_

 _Kavin:pata nahi purvi pahele hme yaha se nikal na hoga_

 _Purvi:par kaise kavin_

 _Before kavin could reply they heard a voice and turned towards it and they can't see that person face before that person is in dark_

 _Kavin:kon ho thum aur hame yaha kyun laye ho dekho hamari team hame dunthe dunthe yaha thak pahunch jayegi_

 _person:mai...mai konn hu jaanna chahthe ho tho thik hai ye iccha bhi hum puri karthe hai apki and she came towards them kavin is shocked to see her face_

 _Kavin:shanaya...thum matlab thumne purvi par hamla karvaya_

 _shanaya:ji haam maine hi purvi par hamla karvaya tha par thumne isse bachaliya kavin_

 _Kavin:par kyun shanaya usne thumhara kya bigada hai_

 _shanaya:kya bigada hai...isne mere jindagi bigada hai_

 _Kavin:matlab..._

 _shanaya:matlab mai thumse pyaar karthi thi college days se par bata nahi payi par jab bata ne wali thi tho thumne mujhe apni dreamgirl ke bare mein bataya hai tho mai tut gayi thi aur phir jab mujhe pata chala ki wo purvi hi hai tho maine isse maarne ki plan banaya par thumne usse bachaya abb ayega iski moth abb isse koi nahi bachayega_

 _Kavin:thum aisa kuch naahi karogi_

 _shanaya:par mai tho aisa hi karungi and she aimed gun on purvi and about to shoot her but they here a gunshot and all turned and seen whole cid team alond with abhjeet and daya ishita moved towards her and slapped her and Shreya moved towards purvi and daya went towards kavin and opened their ropes kain moved towards purvi and asked_

 _Kavin:purvi thum thik tho hona thumhe koi chot tho nahi lagi na_

 _Purvi:haa kavin mai thik hu_

 _shanaya:ma purvi aur kavin ko kabhi ek nahi hone dungi and she snatched ishita's gun and aimed on purvi but this time kavin came in middle and bullet hit kavin and all became shocked even shanaya is also shocked ishita snatched the gun once again she slapped her but this time more hardly he is about to fall but daya hold him but purvi standed like a statue she is in a shock and slowly some flashbacks are flashing in her mind and yes she is back she remembered her flashback and just a single word she said_

 _Purvis:kavin...and she take his head in his lap and said kavin...kavin...thumhe kuch nahi hosaktha hai...mai thumhe phirse nahi khosakthi hu...plz kavin apne ankhen khuli rakho thumhe kuch nahi hosaktha hai_

 _kavin smiled:purvi...ahhhhh... matlab...thumhe sab yaad agaya hai_

 _Purvi:haa kavin... sobbing mujhe sab yaad agay hai aur mai thumhe nahi khosakthi hu_

 _kavin :kyun nah khosakthi ho kya lagtha hu mai thumhara thum tho mujhse pyaar bhi nahi karthi hona_

 _purvi :kisne kaha aisa...karthi hu...bohut pyaar karthi hu... khudse bhi zyada pyaar karthi hu kavin...and immediately daya lifted kavin and they took him to hospital and reached hospital all are crying and waiting for doctor outside the operation theatre abhijeet moved towards purvi and said_

 _Abhijeet:purvi chintha math karo kavin ko kuch nahi hoga_

 _Purvi:bhai ye sab meri wjase hua agar wo mujhe bachane nahi aata hai tho use goli nahi lagthi thi_

 _Abhijeet:nahi purvi issmein thumhari koi bhi galthi nahi hai_

 _Purvi:bhai kavni thik tho hojayega na_

 _Abhijeet:ha purvi kavin thumse bohut pyaar kartha hai aur dekhlena wo thumhare liye jarur wapas ayega_

 _Purvi:sach bhai_

 _Abhijeet:haa mujhe thum donon ke pyaar pe pura barosa hai dekhlena thumhara pyaar hi jitega_

 _purvi :bhai apko kaise pata hai_

 _Abhijeet smiled and said:bhaai hu thumhara sab pata chal jatha hai mujhe aur jaaise hi kavin thik hojayega mai khud Shreya ki ghar waloon se thum donon ki baat karunga_

 _purvi hugged abhijeet and said:Thank you so much bhai I love u so much bhai_

 _Abhijeet:koi apne bhai ko thanks boltha hai kya_

 _Dareya_

 _Daya moved towards Shreya who is continuously crying_

 _Daya:shreya thum chintha math karo kavin thik hojayega_

 _shreya:ha daya wo jarur thik hojayega_

 _Daya:phir ye ansoon kis liye_

 _shreya:pata haai daya jabse uski maa papa chale gaye tabse wo mujhe hi apna maa mantha hai bohut pyaar kartha hai wo sabse tho hamesha ussi ke saath aisa kyun daya pahele purvi aaaur abb kavin and hugged him_

 _Daya :chintha math karo Shreya sab thik hojayega and hugged her back mean while doctor came from OT and all rushed towards him and purvi asked_

 _Purvi :doctor kaise hai wo_

 _Doctor:chintha karne ki koi baat nahi hai wo bilkul thik hai all relieved after listening this and purvi smiled_

 _shreya:doctor kya hum usse milsakthe hai_

 _Doctor:haa ek ghante ke baad unhe hosh ayega tab app unse milsakthe hai and he leaved after one hour nurse informed them that kavin is gaining his sense so all rushed towards his room and seen him sitting on bed_

 _ACP:kavin abb thumhari tabyat kaisi hai_

 _kavin :pahele se bahtar hai sir_

 _Abhijeet:kya bhai thum tho yaha thik ho paar Shreya aur purvi tho ganga Yamuna bahediye the all smiled_

 _Kavin:waise mujhe Shreya ka tho pata hai par purvi kyun rorahi thi aur wo bhi mere liye jiska chehra use dekhna thak pasand na ho_

 _Purvi:omg bhai app jaldi se doctor ko bhulayiega_

 _Daya :kyun kya hua purvi_

 _purvi :bhai kavin ki yaddash chaali gayi hai aur use kuch bhi yaad nahi hai_

 _shreya:ha ha chalo daya hum sab bhi thumhare saath chalthe hai thaki inn donon ko ek dusre se baat karne ke liye ekele mein thoda time tho mile kavi blushed_

 _Kavin:waise purvi mujhe kuch kuch yaad aaraha hai thumne mere behosh hone se pahele kuch kaha tha par mujhe thik sse yaad nahi aaraha hai par kya thum mujhe phirse kahsakthi ho_

 _Abhijeet:bhai thum logon ko jho baat karni hai karo hum log philal jarahe hai and all leave_

 _kavin :purvi kya hua maine thumse pucha ki thumne mere behosh hone se pahele kuch bola hai wo phirse bolo_

 _purvi :aree haa mujhe bhi yaad aaraha hai...aree aagaya yaad_

 _kavin :hmmm...tho aage bhi kuch bolo_

 _purvi :wo... moving towards his face mai ye kahrahi thi ki moving more close to him wo...mai_

 _Kavin:ha thum_

 _purvi very close to his lips:wo mai thumse..._

 _kavin by closing his eyes:haa...thum mujhse purvi smiled and moved towards his ear and said_

 _purvi :mai thumse maafi mangna chahthi hu kavin shocked by this answer and said_

 _kavin :ye galat hai purvi_

 _purvi innocently:kya galat hai kavin_

 _kavin :accha thumhe nahi pata maai kis baremein baat karraha hu purvi noded her head as no and kavin said accha abhi batata hu and he tried to kiss her but she pushed him_

 _kavin acted as he is having pain :ahh...purvi...dard horaha hai_

 _purvi with tears :I am sorry kavin maine jaanbuchke kuch nahi kiya wo galthi se_

 _Kavin felt bad after seeing her :purvi...purvi thumro kyun rahi ho mai tho bass Mazak karraha tha_

 _purvi started hiting him on his chest and said:kyaa Mazak...kavin thumhe pata hai na ki mai thumse kitna pyaar karthi hu par thum...she stopped as she realised what she said and turned towards other side_

 _kavin smiled widely and said:wow finally thumne bolhi diya tho wo teen magical words bhi boldo taras gaya tha mai unhe sunne keliye plz_

 _Purvi:pahele thum kaho_

 _kavin :accha thik hai and purvi turned towards him purvi pata hai thumhe mai thumhe dekhe bina hi pyaar karna shuru kardiya tha purvi noded her head uss wakt hi apni jindagi thumhare naam kardiya tha par jab thumhe paheli baar mila tha tho mujhe kahi na kahi laga tha ki thumse mera koi na koi connection jarur hai par maine use ignore kardiya tha par jab mujhe pata chala ki thum hi meri dreamgirl ho tho meri khushi ka koi tikana hi nahi hai bass sirf ek baat kahna chahtha hu mai kitna pyaar karsaktha hu ye nahi batasaktha kyun I iska koi limit nahi hai aur mai thumse waada kartha hu ki thumhe hamesha khush rakhunga koi bhi problem thum thak pahunchne se pahele use mujhe face karna hoga I Love you purvi khudse bhi zyada pyaar kartha hu mai thumse now both are in tears_

 _Purvi:Ha kavin chahe thum ye waada nibhav ya nahi par mai jarur nibhavungi ye mera waada hai thumse aur ha hamesha thumhare saath dungi thumhari jindagi banke rahungi I Love You Too kavin and both hugged each other and suddenly aparted from the hug when they heard a sound and seen whole cid team_

 _Abhijeet:kya Pankaj saara scene chopad kardiya hai_

 _Daya:aur nahi tho kya itna accha khasa proposal scene chalraha tha_

 _purvi :bhai app sab log humari baatein sunnrahe the kya_

 _Abhijeet:ha jab thum meri aur tarika ki baatein recording karke saab ko sunsakthi ho tho mei kyun nahi_

 _Daya :haa boss sach kahaa thumne_

 _purvi :bhai aapp bhi accha thik hai agla number appka hi hai_

 _shreya:madam ye math bhulo ki thum bhi issi line mein ho hum bhi thumhe blackmail karsakthe hai_

 _purvi :accha thik hai iss baaar maaf karthi hu par agli baar nahi_

 _ACP:acchaa bohut hogaye hai baatein abb kavin ko rest karne doo aaur purvi uske saath rahegi after 2 weeks kavin is joining cid again he entered bureau and seen no one expect purvi so he moved towards her and hugged her from back purvi shocked_

 _purvi :kavin kya karrahe ho pagal hogaye kya hum bureau mein hai aur agar koi dekhlega tho_

 _Kevin:dekhlegaa tho dekhne do mujhe koi problem nahi hai_

 _purvi :par mujhe hai chodo and trying to free herself but his grip was tight meanwhile dareya entered and smiled seeing them and daya coughed so that kavin left purvi_

 _kavin :sir...wo mai bass...aise hi..._

 _Daya:kaise kavin...mujhe pata hai ki thum purvi ke saath romance karrahe the par ye math bhulo ki ye bureau hai_

 _shreya:ha agar romance karna hi tha tho bureau ke bahar kaarlena yaha nahi_

 _kavin :wo kya hai na madam mujhe ye sab thum donon ne hi sikhaya hai jab dekho tab jaha dekho waha romance shuru kaarhe hai dareya blushes aur mai purvi ke saath romance karu tho app donon ko problem hai_

 _Daya :accha accha abb bohut hogaye hai baatein abb kuch kaam karthe haai warna ACP sir datenge and four moved towards their respectives desks_

* * *

 ** _Hi friends tho kaisa laga chapter finally kavi tho ek hogaye hai pata hai ye mera sabse long chapter hai_**

 ** _abb cid mein shadi ka dhamaal hoga plz review karna math bhuliyega_**

 ** _thanks to those who have reviewed_**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	14. Trio's plan

_**HI friends i am back for some days i will go on friday friends so i am really excited to update so here i am with a new update friends**_

 _ **i am sorry for late update and friends thanks for your reviews and love**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

Next day in bureau every one working on their desks but suddenly acp sir came so all turned their attention towards him

ACP:app sabke liye ek khush kabri hai

Freedy:sir mujhe pata hai meri promtion hogayi na

pankaj:nahi sir appko kabhi promotion hosaktha hai...jarur promtion mera hi hua hoga...hai na sir

ACP:chup karo thum donon kabhi khud ek case solve karke dekho phir baat karo thumhare promtion ka

vivek:ye tho sach hai sir

ACP:accha mai ye bolraha tha ki app sabse milne koi aya hai

Daya:kon sir

ACP:daya thum sab usse acchi taraha se janthe ho

Abhijeet:hum sab janthe hai kon hai sir wo

ACP:thum sab khud hi dekhlo to the person who is outside of bureau abb thum andar aasakthe ho and he enters inside all cid except kavin dushyant ishita are happy and purvi is more excited by seeing that person and she rushed towards him and hugged him all smiled but kavin is fuming in anger and jealous

Duahyant slowly:lagtha hai tere liye competition agaya hai

kavin:chup kar aisa kuch nahi hai purvi sirf mujhe pyaar karthi hai

Dushyant:ha ha pata hai par dekkhe tho aisa lagtha hai ki ye purvi ke liye bohut khas hai

purvi:kaisi ho thum aur hum sabki itne din baad yaad ayi hai

person:mai kaise thik rahunga thum sab log yaha ho aur mai waha akela tho kaise mai thik rahtha aur ha mujhe thumhari yaad bilkul bhi nahi hai kyun ki mai thumhe kabhi bhi nahi bhula tha

purvi:sachmein **Rajat** mai bhi thumhe bohut miss kiya tha par thum yaha kaise

ACP:ajj se Rajat phirse humare saath kaam karega

vineet:sachmein sir par appne hume kyun nahi bataya

ACP:wo kya hai na vineet Rajat purvi ko surprise dena chahtha tha issiliye usne mujhe batane se mana kiya tha

purvi:sachmein rajat i loved your surprise and once again hugged him

Rajat:accha thik hai kya ajj raat thum mere saath dinner pe chalogi

purvi:aree kyun nahi definitely chalungi aree mai tho thumhe naye members se introduce hi nahi karayi thi abhi karathi hu and she introduce all

ACP:accha abb sablog apne kam pe lagjav and all moved towards their desks but before leaving said

Dushyant:lo bhai abb tho dinner bhi pakki hogayi hai

kavin:just shut up dushyant

Dushyant:accha ye bata kya tune purvi ko propose kiya hai

kavin:nahi

Dushyant:kya abb thak tune propose nahi kiya tho jald jakar uski tayyari karo warna ye rajat dinner ke baad shayed purvi ko propose karde and he leaves an angry kavin after sometime all went for lunch except purvi when she finished her work she started moved towards cafeteria but on the way someone pulled her purvi is shocked she is about to scream but stooped when that person covered her mouth and she relaxed after seeing his face and she removed his hand from her mouth and said

purvi:ye kya taarika hai kavin kyun mujhe yaha laye ho

kavin:ha ha... jav jav... thum tho uss rajat ke saath dinner jaane ki tayyari karni haina and turned towards other side

purvi:mujhe yaha kuch jalne ki bhu araha hai

kavin:aisa kuch nahi hai

purvi:ha aisa hi hai thum rajat se jealous feel horahe ho

kavin:haa mai hu usse jealous...mujhe accha nahi lagtha jab koi thumhare pass aatha hai...mujhe accha nahi lagtha hai jab koi thumse chipke

purvi:kyun

kavin:kyun ki mai thumse pyaar kaartha hu

purvi by turning his face towards her:kavin yaha dekho meri ankhon mein jab thum mujhse pyaar karthe ho tho barosa kyun nahi jaha pyaar hotha hai waha barosa bhi hotha hai

kavin taking her face in his palm:bohut kartha hu mai pyaar bhi aur barosa bhi par kya karoon jab bhi thum kisi aur ke saath rahthi ho mujhe bilkul bhi accha nahi lagtha

purvi:accha thik hai mai rajat ke saath dinner pe nahi javungi abb khush

kavin:nahi thumhe mere saath dinner pe jaana hoga

purvi:accha thik hai rajat ke saath dinner cancel aur thumhare saath dinner pakka abb tho khush hona

kavin pulled her towards him purvi is shocked and said:nahi...mujhe khush karna itna aasan nahi hai

purvi by keeping her hands around his neck:accha tho kya karna padega sir ko manane ke liye

kavin by touching her lips:bass ek baar iss lipstick ki taste karadena

purvi:accha hmm...ek minute ruko mere bag mein lipstick hai mai thumhe wo dungi tho thum har raj iski taste karsakthe ho and she tried to move but he hold her more tight and said

kavin:nahi mujhe abhi chahiye aur wo bhi wahi lipstick jho thumhare hotan par hai and started moving closer

purvi nervously:ka...vin...hum bureau mein hai mujhe chodo mujhe jaana hai and she tried to move

kavin:bilkul nahi hum donon ne ajj thak ek baar bhi thikse kiss nahi kiya tho ajj karthe hai and moved more closer

purvi now more nervously:ka...vin...wo...nahi...and she closedher eyes kavin is about to kiss her but he had seen that purvi is really nervous and her hands are trembling so kavin moved back after sometime purvi opened her eyes and seen kavin smiling

purvi:thum hass kyun rahe ho

kavin:aur nahi tho kya karoon thum iss taraha darr kyun rahi ho...mai hi hu thumhara kavin...thumhe mujhse darr ne ki kya jarurat hai

purvi:mujhe pata nahi par jab bhi thum mere pass aathe ho na tho mujhe bohut nervous feel hotha hai issiliye

kavin:agar aisa hi chaltha raha tho hamare bacche kaise honge pata nahi honge bhi ya nahi

purvi:kya

kavin:haa thumhe nahi pata bacche kaise hothe hai aur waise bhi mai abb thumhe chodraha hu par shadi ke baad thumhe iski adat dalni hogi kyunki uske baad tho ye sab common hai

purvi:chii...kavin thum ye san baatein kyun karrahe ho mujhe bilkul bhi nahi pasand ye sab

kavin:mai ye sab thumse nahi karunga tho kisse karunga thum meri girl friend ho

purvi:girl friend kon girl friend maai tho thumhari hone waaki wife hu

kavin teasingly:accha madam abhi se shadi thak pahungaayi hai and purvi blushes nd says

purvi:accha bohut hogaya hai abb chalo mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai and kavi moe towards cafeteria

Next Day in bureau their is only kavin present but he is in his own thoughts after sometime duo entered and became confused by seeing kavin in deep thoughts and both moved towards his desk and asked

Abhijeet:kavin kis sochmein dube ho by shaking him

kavin coming out of his thoughts:haa sir kya kaha appne

Daya:kavin abhijeet ye kahraha tha ki kis sochmein dube ho

kavin:wo kuch nahi sir wo mai ye sochraha tha ki mai purvi ko kab aur kaise propose karoon waise sir appne kab propose kiya shreya aur tarika

Abhijeet:nahi mai tho abb thak tarika ji ko propose nahi kiya

Daya:haa aur mai bhi nahi

kavin:kya apne abhi thak unn donon ko propose nahi kiya

Dayabhi:nahi

kavin:tho phir kab karoge app propose shadi ke baad

Daya:haa yaar baat tho sahi hai

Abhijeet:kya...daya thum shreya ko shadi ke baad propose karoge

Daya:aree nahi boss...mi ye kahraha tha ki kavin jho kuch bhi kahraha tha wo sach hai

kavin:ha sir tho kyun na hum teeno ek saath propose kare

Abhijeet:ha idea tho accha hai lekin kab aur kaise

kavin:mere pass iska bhi solution hai andd he toldd about their plan

Abhijeet:wow kavin sachmein idea bohut accha hai wo teeno bohut khush hojayenge

Daya:akhir saala kiska hai

Abhijeet:sirf thumhara hi nahi mera bhi saala hai

Daya:acchaa thik hai chalo plan ki tayyari karthe hai and trio starts their plan

* * *

 **kaisa laga app sabko mera chapter i know zyada acch nhi hai par plz review jarur karna**

 **next chapter mein trio's ka proposal scenes honge uske baad shadi**

 **thanks for those who have reviewed**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	15. Twist

**HI guys,sorry for late update mai saturday jarahi hu phir home seek ke liye july 8 ko avungi**

 **phir 10 din thak rahungi aur mere stories bhi update karungi thanks for those who have reviewed**

 **update kavi nenu hyderabad loni Narayana Junior college lo chaduvuthunnanu akkada nenu junior inter lo chaduvuthunnanu mana friendship ki munda naaku neegurinchi adaina cheppu naa gurichi telusukovalante na profile lo chudu saathiya**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

Kavin asked purvi to come to Hotel Blue Moon Daya asked shreya to come to his house for dinner and Abhijeet asked Tarika to come at terrace of bureau at exactly 7 pm and kavin gave purvi a blue saree Daya gave a red saree to shreyaa and Abhijeet gave a black saree to tarika and left

At hotel Blue Moon

purvi entered inside just then a waiter came towards her

waiter:purvi molhotra purvi nods waha par room no 143 mein koi apka intazar karraha hai and she started moving towards that room which was shown by waiter and she opened the door she is shocked to see the view the room was decorated with candles and her favorite flowers suddenly she had seen that someone moving closure to her it none other than our kavin he came towards her and he took a ring from his pocket and sat on his knees purvi shocked surprised plus happy and said

kavin:purvi pata nahi mai thumse kitna pyaar kartha aur mujhe ye bhi nahi pata hai ki mai thumse kabse pyaar kartha hu bass itna khasaktha hu ki jabse thumhe maine apni sapnoon mein dekha hai tabse sirf aur sirf maine thumse pyaar kiya hai aur jab maine thumhe pahele baar mall mein dekha hai tab mujhe aisa laga tha ki jaise maine thumhe pahele kahi dekha hai par thum tho mujhse jagda shuru kari thi issiliye maine bhi thumse jagadna shuru kiya issiliye shayed mai ye realise nahi karpaya tha ki mai ki mer aur thumhara koi ristha hai par jab pata chala ki thum hi mera DREAMGIRL ho maai tho khushi ki wajase pagal hogaya hu mai thumse waada kartha hu ki mai thuhara saath kabhi nahi chodunga I Love U so much purvi kya thum meri jindagi ka hissa banogi after saying this both are in tears and purvi noded with tears kavin smiled and make her wear the ring and both hugged each other

kavin:purvi mera jawab

purvi:abhi tho diya tha na

kavin:lekin thumne muh se nahi kaha

purvi:accha thik hai I Love you Too kavin I love you three I love you four I love you 5...

kavin:aree bass bass...ur kitna kahogi chalo dinner karthe hai

purvi:ha ha chalo waise bhi mujhe bhuk bohut lagi hai and both moved towards table and purvi is surprised to see all her favorite dishes

purvi:wow kavin thumne saare dishes mere favorite ke hi order kiya

kavin:accha chalo abb mai khud thumhe khilavunga and both feed each other while eating purvi said

purvi:kavin thum mujhe kabhi bhi kisi bhi haal mein nahi chodoge na

kavin:acchanak ye kaisa sawaal hai pagal...

purvi:jais bhi ho pahele jawab doo..thum mujhe khudse bhi zyada pyaar karoge na aur khudse bh zyada vishwas karoge na batav

kavin:accha thik hai mai thumse waada kartha hu ki mai hamesha thumse pyaar karunga aur hamesha thumhe trust karunga aur kabhi thumhe nahi chodunga

purvi:Thank you so much kavu and kissed his cheeck

kavin:kya baat hai ajj bina mange hi kiss aur naya nick name bhi purvi blushed kya irada hai appka

purvi:wo...moving close kavin smiled wo...raat bohut hogayi hai mujhe ghar jaana hai...

kavin:kya yaar abhi tho aaye hai

purvi:accha chalo kahi aur chalthe hai

kavin:kyun yaha mujhpe vishwas nahi hai kya

purvi:khud se bhi zyada hai kavin par mai thumhare saath kahi bahar ghumna chahthi hu issiliye kavin siled and both moved leaved

Dareya

shreya came and ring the bell and daya opened the door and he is mesmarised by her beauty and sshreya entered inside and shocked by seeing the total house decorated and even more shocked when she seen daya on his knees

Daya:shreya i know maine thumhe bohut intazar karwaya iss palka par kya kaaru kabhi himmat hi nahi hue thumhe ye baat batane ki aur jab bataya tab thik se nahi bataya paar ajj mai apni dil ki baat kahunga I Love U shreya kya thum mujhse shadi karogi and he extended his hand for her hand she happily gave him her hand and he make her wear the ring

shreya:I love you too sir and both hugged each other after sometime both did dinner and enjoyed ech other company then shreya left for her house in her car

Abhirika

Tarika entered the terrace and shocked to see the whole terrace decorated and happy when she seen abhijeet on his knees holding a ring

Abhijeet:Tarika ji maai jab bhi appko uss vaibha ke saath dektha hu mujhe bilkul bhi accha nahi lagtha janthe ho kyun kyunki mai appse pyaar kartha hu bohut zyada pyaar kartha hu aur jab bh appse kahne ki koshish kartha hu kabhi salunkhe sir bich mein ajathe hai yaa meri bolyhi band hojathi hailekin ajj mai appse kahunga ki mai appse bohut pyaar kartha hu I love u and tarika happily extended her hand he make her wear the ring

Tarika:I love you too Abhijeet and both did dinner together and Abhijeet leave tarika at her house and left for his house

 **After some days Trio couples engagement date is fixed whole cid team was happy that soon their senior's are going to get married that day was passed with so much of fun and by pulling each other's legs and today is the day of marriage today is the most important day in kavin's life because his dream his dreamgirl is going to become his forever and ever and three couples are married with all rituals and Abhirika and Dareya are went to Dayabhi's house and Kavi went to kavin's house and the house was decorated with flowers and candles kavin entered into his room and smiled seeing purvi sitting on his bed by covering her face with gungaat he moved towards her and st beside her and kept his hand on her but purvi taked her hand back kavin smiled and thought that purvi is blushing**

kavin:purvi itna kyun sharma rahi ho abb tho hamari shadi hogayi na tho abb math sharmav and he tried to hug her but purvi once again jerked him and standed far to him kavin sensed something wrong and asked

kavin:kya baat hai purvi thum iss taraha mujhse durr kyun jarahi ho

purvi:kyunki mai ye sab nahi chahthi hu

kavin:par kyun

purvi:kyunki mai thumse pyaar nahi karthi...kavin shocked but thought she is playing prank

kavin:bohut hogayi hai thumhara mazak thumhe kya laga mai thumhare jaal mein phass javunga bilkul nahi mujhe pata hai ki thum mazak karrahi ho

purvi:nahi kavin yahi sach hai mai thumse pyaar nahi karthi hu this shocked kavin more

kavin in anger:tho phir kyun kiya hai thumne ye shadi

purvi:mai...sirf apne parivaar ki khushi ke liye kari thi ye shadi

kavin:thum jhoot bolrahi ho purvi jarur koi baat hai jho thum mujhse chuparahi ho thum tho mujhse saccha pyaar karthi hona

purvi:nahi...mai tho bass natak karrahi thi mujhe laga yadi mai thumhe naa kahungi tho thum shreya aur daya bhai ke shadi nahi hone doge issiliye mai ne ye natak kiya maine ajj thak jho kuch bh kaha aur jho kuch bhi kiya sirf aur sirf natak hai

kavin hurted and angry tone and holding her by shoulders :kyun kiya thumne aisa kyun...kya bigada tha maine thumhara...mujhe laga ki sch mein thum mujhse pyaar karthi ho par...chii...thum jaisi ladki ko maine ajj thak nahi dekha hai

purvi with pain:ahhh...kavin plz chodo mujhe dard horaha hai

kavin:jho dard thumhe horaha hai ye thumhe dekhayi derahi hai par jho darrd mujhe horaha hai ye thumhe nahi dekhraha hai and he left her and moved towards hall with pillow and blanket

purvi is crying badly:hamesha mere saath hi aisa kyun hotha hai iam sorry kavin...

* * *

 **Heeh guys tho kaisa laga chappy apne reviews mein batana**

 **kya hua hai purvi ke saath wo aisa kyun behave karrahi hai jaanne ke liye wait kijiyega**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	16. Duriyaan

**Heeh guys,Thanks for your reviews and also for your love**

 **I know mai story ko kuch zyada hi kich rahi hu par kya karu itni aasan bhi nahi hai na kavi ke life mein khushi aana**

 **so here we go friends...**

* * *

Next day purvi wake up by sun rays and went into wash room and after 20 min she came back and went into hall and seen kavin sleeping on sofa she felt very bad for him and moved towards him and started staring at his face

purvi pov:I am really very sorry kavin par mai jho kuch bhi karrahi hu sirf aur sirf thumhare liye karrahi hu agar mai ye sab nahi karthi tho...and tears started flowing from her eyes one drop of tear felt on kavin's face so he opened his eyes and shocked to see purvi in that state

kavin:purvi...purvi...kya hua thumhe thumiss taraha ro kyu...but suddenly he remembered about night incident and moved towards

purvi pov:mai bohut lucky hu kavin ki mujhe thumhara jaisa pati mila hai kitna pyaar karthe ho thum mujhse par mai kya karrahi hu sirf aur sirf thumhe dard hi derahi hu mai thumhare pyaar ke layak nahi hu kavin...nahi hu...and she moved into kitchen for making breakfast and inside the bedroom kavin is also thinking

kavin pov:kyun kavin...kyun...jab thum janthe ho ki purvi thumse pyaar nahi karthi tho phir kyun thumhe uske rone ya na rone se farak padtha hai...par purvi kyun rorahi thi kahi ye sab wo kisi mazburi aakar tho nahi karrhi hai jho bhi ho mujhe jald hi pata lagana hoga and he moved towards wash room and after 15 min he came back and went to hall and seen that breakfast is ready

kavin:purvi...bat kya haai plz mujhe batav...pata nahi kyun par mujhe aisa lagtha hai ki jaise thum ye sab koi majburi mein aakar karrahi ho agar aisi baat hai tho plz mujhe baatav mai thumhari madat karunga par plz mere saath iss taraha behave math karo mai apni Dreamgirl ko jantha hu wo kabhi aisa nahi karsakthi hai plz purvi mujhe sach sach batav by holding her hands purvi is going sy something but controlled herself and said

purvi:meri koi majburi nahi hai kavin maine kal raat jho kuch bhi kaha wo sab sach hai aur mai iss shadi se khush nahi hu mai iss risthe ko nibhana nahi chahthi hu mera maksath tha jab thak shreya aur daya bhai ka shadi nahi hojathi tab thak thumse jhoot pyaar ka natak karoon...abb shadi hogayi hai...issiliye iss risthe ka koi matlab nahi hai... and jerked his hands

kavin shocked and said:accha thik hai mai iss risthe se azaad kartha hu...mai thumhe divorce dedetha hu...he killed himself to say this and moved outside

purvi is totally broken from inside she sat down with a thud and continuously crying but suddenly her phone started ringing she wiped her tears after seeing the caller ID and attended the call

purvi:haa bhai...bholiye...

Abhijeet:kya hua purvi...thumhara avaaj se pata chalraha hai ki thum rorahi ho...kya hua sab thik hai na...kavin ne kuch kaha hai kya...teansed tone

purvi smiled at his concern:nahi bhai...aisa kuch nahi hai...mai bilkul thik hu...mujhe kya hoga...wo actually meri tabyaat thik nahi hai issiliye...baaki sab thik hai...

shreya:haa...purvi ko kya hoga aakhir mera bhai jho hai uske kyaal rakhne ke liye usske saath ...by this purvi understood that phone is on speaker and all can listen her

Tarika:haa sahi kaha shreya purvi bohut lucky hai ki usse kavin jaisa pati mila hai...

Daya:matlab app donon lucky nahi ho kya...

shreya:nahi...humse zyada purvi lucky hai...

Daya:accha tho kisne kaha mujhse shadi karne ke liye

shreya:karna pada majburi tha pyaar jho hogaya tha appse...purvi smiled listening this cute fight

Abhijeet:bass karo thum donon...hum yaha purvi se baat karne ke liye call kiya hai...iss taraha thumhara jagda sunane ke liye nahi...to purvi haa purvi...hum kahrahe the ki thum donon yaha ajav saath mein yaha enjoy karthe hai purvi want to say yes but suddenly remembered something and said

purvi:nahi bhai hum ajj nahi aasakthe hai...hum kal ajyenge na..wo ajj meri tabyaat thik nahi hai bhai...hum kal aajayenge...

Tarika:seedha seedha khedho na ki thumhe kavin ke saath romance karna hai...kyun tabyaat ka bahana bana rahi ho...

Abhijeet:abb band karo usse chedna...accha thik hai purvi thum donon kal hi aana...aur apne kyaal rakhna...accha thik hai abb mai raktha hu...bye...and he cut the call...after sometime purvi went into kitchen for preparing lunch and called kavin but he is not lifting her call but she tried again and again but this time it is switched off she is tensed about kavin even she didn't ate the lunch she sat on couch and again tried kavin's number but their is no response and she slept in same position after some hours she waked up by listening the door bell she seen the time and shocked to see it is 10 pm she rushed towards door and opened the door and shocked to see kavin in that state he is in drunken state he is about to fall but she holded him and said

purvi:kavin..thumne pii rakhi hai...

kavin:haa...thumhe koi problem hai...

purvi:pahele andar chalo...and she brought him in their room she lyied him on bed and removed his shoes and about to go but kavin held her hand and pulled her towards him and she fell on him their is a cute eye lock both are lost in each other kavin started slowly towards her face purvi is not stopping him and he move more close but purvi again remembered something and turned her face towrds other side

purvi:kavin ye kya karrahe ho...chodo mujhe mai thumhare liye khana lavungi

kavin:nahi...mai abb thumhe nahi choddhunga...thum janthi ho kya ki mai thumse kitna pyaar kartha hu...khudse bhi zyada pyaar kartha hu...tears started flowing from purvi's eyes kavin wiped them and said thum kyun rorahi ho...mai thumhe rote hue bilkul nahi deksaktha hu plz math rona...kyun karrahi ho thum ye sab mai thumse bohut pyaar kartha hu purvi...bohut pyaar...plz mujhe chodke kabhi math jaana...mai nahi jee pavunga thumhare bina...mai bhi jantha hu ki thum mujhse pyaar karthi ho...phir kyun karrahi ho ye sab...plz agar thumhe koi problem hai tho mujhe batana par iss taraha mujhse durr math rahna...mujhse ye duri nahi seh payegi...plz mujhse durr math jaana...plz...i love you...so much...i love...and he went into sleep by saying this purvi get up and went into balcony and started sobbing silently after sometime she went inside and slept on couch next morning kavin wake up by holding his head and searched for purvi and he didn't remembered anything that how he reached home when he slept hear and found purvi sleeping on couch

kavin pov:purvi raat bhaar couch par hi sogayi hai...wo bed par bhi tho so sakthi hai na...usse tho couch pe sone ki adaat nahi hai...aree mai ye kaise bhul saktha hu ki purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karthi...wo tho sirf shreya aur daya sir ke liye ye shadi kari thi...abb unki shadi hogayi hai...tho abb meri ya jarurat hai...and he moved into washroom and purvi wake up and started searching for kavin but she listened asome voices from washroom so she thought kavin might bhi in washroom so she waited for him after 10 min he came back and seen purvi but moved towards dressing table and started combing his hair purvi felt bad but composed herself and moved towards mirror and said

purvi:kavin...bhai hum donon ko ajj ghar pe bhulaye the...

kavin:par mai nahi aane wala hu...agar jaana hai tho thum ekeli jav...

purvi strictly:thumhe aana padega kavin...

kavin:kyun...mai kyun thumhari baat maanu..thum kya chahthi ho...sabke samne perfect couple hone ka natak karna chahthi ho...par mai aisa kuch nahi karunga...samjhi thum...

purvi angrily:nahi...mai aisa kuch nahi chahthi hu...mujhe jho chahiye wo hai divorce...aur mai sabse hamari risthe ke baare mein batana chahthi hu...uske baad mai yaha se chali javungi...sabse durr...CID chodke...

kavin shocked:kya...par kyun thum tho divorce ke baad bhi yaha rahsakthi ho na...phir yaha sabko thumhare parivaar ko chodke kyun jaana chahthi ho...

purvi rudely:haa...mai rahsakthi hu...par sab log mujhe phirse iss risthe mein bandne ki koshish karenge...issiliye mai yaha nahi rahna chahthi hu...aur mai yaha sabko aur sab kuch chodke kahi durr jaana chahthi hu... India se durr...phir mujhe koi problems nahi honge...waha thum bhi nahi honge...phir kabhi mai wapas nahi avungi...kavin is totally breakedd by this even purvi also but she composed her self and both moved towards Duo's house

* * *

 **Heeh guys mai abhi jarahi hu phir next saturday avungi socha nahi likhungi par kya karu likhe bina jaane ka maan hi nahi karraha tha**

 **kya purvi sach batayegi sabko**

 **kya koi purvi ko jaane se rokpayenge**

 **kya waja hai jho purvi ko majboor karrahi hai kavin se durr karne ki jaane ke liye app ko next saturday thak wait karna hoga**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	17. Realization

**HI guys sorry for late update thank you so much friends because of your love and reviews i have crossed 200 reviews i am so happy friends i will update all my stories soon friends i will go back on 18 friends so i will update daily**

 **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

Kavi reached Duo's house and all are happy to see them all did their lunch together and started chatting in hall

Daya:kya hua purvi jho har din kuch na kuch bolthi rahthi hai...jho ek ghanta bhi bina kuch bole shanth nahi rahsakthi hai...wo ajj bilkul chup chap baaiti hai...kya baat hai...shadi ke baad badlav...kavin ke wajase hai kya...

Abhijeet:haa...purvi hum sabne notice kiya hai...thum iss taraha kyun bartav karrahi ho...agar koi probelm hai tho hame batav...

purvi said looking towards kavin:haa bhai...mujhe app sabse ek jaruri baat karni hai...

Daya:haa...bolo hum sab sunnrahe hai...

purvi:maine aur kavin ne decide kiya hai ki...hum donon...she take a long breath and said hum donon DIVORCE lenge...all are shocked to listen this it was the same purvi who loves kavin more than her who can't leave without kavin and even he can't leave without her both are taking divorce and that too just after two days of marriage

shreya:ye thum kya kahrahi ho purvi...

purvi:haa shreya...thumne thik suna hai mai kavin se divorce chahthi hu all these while kavin is fighting with his tears

Tarika:par kyun

Abhijeet:haa thum tho kavin se pyaar karthi thi na... tho abb kya hua hai...

purvi:nahi...mai kavin se pyaar nahi karthi...mai tho bass ye shadi daya bhai aur shreya ke liye kari thi

Daya:par kyun

purvi:kyun ki mujhe laga agar mai kavin ki pyaar ko haa nahi kahthi tho kavin appka aur shreya ka shadi hone nahi dega...issiliye maine socha pyaar ka jhoota natak karoon jab thak appki shadi nahi hojathi...par abb appki shadi hogayi hai...issiliye mai sach batarahi hu...aur mai iss risthe mein nahi rahna chahthi hu...mai khush nahi hu iss rishthe se...

shreya:jhoot ye sab jhoot hai...mai janthi hu thum kavin se bohut pyaar karthi ho...phir ye sab kyun karrahi ho...maine thumhari ankhon mein kavin ke liye saccha pyaar dekha hai...mai galat nahi hosakthi...

purvi:nahi...yehi sach hai ki...mai kavin se pyaar nahi karthi hu...aur ye sab sirf ek naatak hai...aur mujhe divorce chahiye and she moved out all are in shock

shreya :kavin ye sab kya hai...aur kab se chalraha hai...

kavin a bit loudly:mujhe nahi pata hai shreya...shadi ke pahele raat hi purvi ne mujhe ye sab bataya hai...par wo aise kaise karsakthi hai...usne ajj thak jho kuch bhi kiya sirf aur sirf nataak tha shreya...nataak...wo kabhi mere pyaar ke layak hi nahi hai...wo ek aisi ladki hai jisse risthoon ka,pyaar ka,parivaar ka koi value nahi hai...pata nahi mai kaise usse pyaar karne laga hu...wo ek kalan...before he could complete his sentence their is a tight slap on his face all are shocked

shreya really loudly:kya kaha thumne purvi ke baare mein...wo thumhare pyaar ke laayak nahi hai...nahi thum uske pyaar ke laayak nahi ho...agar wo kisi se pyaar karthi hai tho vo pyaar sacha hotha hai...wo khudki parwa kare bina hum sabki khushi chahthi thi...wo ek aisi ladki hai jho ek dost ke liye kuch bhi karsakthi hai...wo mere aur taru ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakthi hai...thumhe usse jaane hue bass kuch hi din hue hai...par mai usse 5 saal se janthi hu...inn 5 saal mein usne jho kuch bhi kiya sirf hamre liye kiya hai...agar wo ye sab karrahi hai tho jarur iske piche koi waja hogi...wo abb bhi hamare liye ye sab karrahi hai...jarur wo kisi majburi mein aakar karrahi hai ye sab...thum tho usse samjhe hi nahi ajj thak

 **Some unknown place purvi on mobile called someone**

purvi:thumne jaisa kaha maine waise kiya...abb thum mere parivaar ko kuch nahi karoge...aur naa hi kavin ko kuch karoge...

person:of course sweet heart...maine thumse waada kiya...issiliye abb seedha waha jaav jaha maine kaha hai...mai bhi yaha se wahi ajavunga...phir thum apni parivaar se durr hamesha hamesha ke liye...sirf thum aur mai...donon saath rajenge...koi aur nahi hoga...and he laughed evilly tears started flowing from her eyes but still she composed herself and moved to that place where she should reach...

purvi pov:maine nahi socha tha ki kavin itni jaldi manjayega divorce dene ke liye...kya jarurat thi usse itni jaldi maanjane ki agar wo nahi mantha tho shayed mai kuch din aur rahthi apne pariwaar ke saath

Duo's house

shreya:maine dekha tha uss din hospital mein wo kis taraha se thumhare liye ri rahi thi khudse bhi zyada pyaar karthi hai..wo thumse

Daya:haa kavin...shreya bilkul thik kahrahi hai

kavin realised his mistake of taking divorce:haa...thum sab sahi kahrahe ho...mai itni badi galthi kaise karsaktha hu...mai purvi ko janth tha...wo kitni acchi hai ye bhi jantha tha...lekin phir bhi maine usse divorce dena ka faisla kiya tha...bohut badi galthi kiya tha mai...mai purvi ko khudse durr nahi jaane dunga...and he dialed her number but it is switched off

Abhijeet:ek kaam karo vineet...thum purvi ka mobile trace karo...aur pichle chaar din se usse kitne clls aye hai aur kisne call kiya hai sabka list lav and vineet went after 1 hour he brought list and he gave for abhijeet

vineet:sir...iss mein ek hi number hai jisse purvi ko baar baar calls aye the aur wo iska number hai Dayabhi are shocked to see whose number it is

Abhijeet shocked:kya ye...

Tarika:kya hua hai abhijeet thum janthi ho ise...

Daya:bohut acchi tarika se tarika...

shreya:par kaise daya...

Daya:chalo hamare saath...and all moved to that place where daya had took them they reached their and they saw a person is in hurry with his luggage daya stopped him and slapped

Daya:ohh...tho hamara shak sahi tha...

person:ye kya battamiji hai daya chodo mujhe...

Abhijeet:aise kaise Rahul babu jaara chi pani tho leke jaav

Daya by holding his collar:batav kaha hai purvi...aur wo ye sab kyun karrahi hai...

Rahul laughed evilly:bohut derr hogayi hai...abb thak tho purvi chali bhi gayi hogi...

kavin:kaha chali gayi hogi...

Rahul:thum sab se bohut durr...all shocked

 **some where**

purvi:abhi mujhe aadha ghantha ye rahna padega...lagtha hai ki ye mumbai bhi mujhe nahi chodna chahtha hai...khaas mai yahi ruk paathi par ye nahi hosakthi...mujhe kavin ke liye jaana padega... and started sobbing silently

Rahul's house

Daya slapped him hardly:bol sach kya hai...kyun kiya thum ye sab...

Rahul:mai purvi se college days se pyaar kartha tha par wo mujhe ek dost samajhthi thi...issiliye mai usse thoda wakt dena chahtha tha...par itne mein usse kavin se pyaar hogaya tha wo mai hi tha jisse uss din uss pahad par kavin pe goli chalaya tha par wo goli purvi ko lagi thiuske baad purvi milgayi hai aur inki shadi bhi tay hogayi hai...par mai kuch nahi karsaka tha...issiliye shadi ke thik kuch derr bad maine purvi se kaha ki agar wo iss shadi ko todke mere pass nahi ayegi tho mai kavin ko maar dunga aur saath hi saath uski pariwaar ko bhi..issiliye wo kavin se rude behave karrahi thi...usse durr rahthi thi...thaki wo usse nafrat kare...aur usse divorce dene ke liye maanjay...thum tho bohut jald hi maan gaye kavin...kya ye hi hai thumhara pyaar...kavin realised his mistake

Abhijeet:abb purvi kaha hai

Rahul:koi faida nahi hai abhijeet...maine purvi ko app sabse bohut durr bejdiya hai...wo abb thak tho flight mein ched bhi gayi hogi aur flight chali bhi gayi hogi par kaha ye mai kabhi nahi batavunga...kyunki agar purvi mera nahi hosakthi tho kisi aur ka bhi nahi hosakthi hai..daya slapped him without wasting a secong kavin moved towards airport and nikhil took rahul along with him all others followed him in other car

IN KAVIN'S CAR

He is continuously crying all this while

kavin pov:maine kitni badi galthi kari hai...mai purvi ko divorce dene ke baare mein kaise sochsaktha hu...agar ajj purvi chali gayi na tho mai khudko kabhi maaf nahi karsaktha hu...mai usske bina nahi jee saktha hu...wo jho kuch bhi karrahi thi sirf mere liye karrahi thi...par mai usse hi galat samajraha tha...mai uss din jho waada kiya tha wo kaise bhul saktha hu ki mai uss pe khudse bh zyada vishwash karunga...mai aaraha hu purvi...thumhe khudse durr nahi jaane dunga...kabhi nahi...

 **Airport**

purvi pov:jaarahi hu kavin thum se durr...hamare pariwaar se durr...shayed phir kabhi nahi avungi...mai thumse bohut pyaar karthi hu kavin...aur shayed mai jindagi mein kisi aur se pyaar nahi karpavungi...plz mujhe maaf karna..mai thumse kuch zyada hi rude behave kari thi...and she boarded the flight

* * *

 **OMG ye kya hogaya purvi jho kuch bhi karrahi thi sirf apne pariwaar ke liye karrahi thi**

 **par kavin kabhi nahi samjha purvi ko aur wo kavin se bohut durr jaane wali hai**

 **kya kavin rok payega purvi ko...jaanne ke liye wait kijiye ga**

 **once again thanks for your reviews friends**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	18. Finally together

**Hi guys,kaise ho app sab i hope sab thik hi honge...**

 **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

kavin reached airport and was about to enter but stopped by security

security:dekhiye app andar nahi jaasakthe hai...

kavin:dekhiye meri jaana jaruri hai...andar ek criminal hai...usse pakadna bohut zaruri hai...mai ek cid cop hu by showing his batch mujhe jaane dijiye and he allowed him to enter inside the flight he entered and seen purvi she was shocked to see him their...he hold her and took her along with him outside all others also reached their security seen her and said

security:kaise kaise log hai...dikhne mein tho bilkul nahi lagtha hai ki ye ladki criminal hai...

purvi shocked:what...criminal aur mai...all smiled by seeing purvi's reaction

kavin:wo sab chodo chelo pahele...

purvi:kaha...mujhe nahi aana hai thumhare saath...mai kahi nahi chalungi...

kavin:purvi zidd chodo aur chalo mere saath warna...

purvi:warna...haa warna kya karloge thum...jho karna hai karlo par mai nahi avungi and turned to other side

kavin:accha...and he lifted her in his arms and started moving towards his car purvi was shocked and cid team was smiling seeing them

purvi:kavin..kya karrahe ho...mujhe neeche utharo...

kavin:hilo math warna hum donon bhi saath mein girjayenge...and he took her towards his car make her sit properly and started driving all these while purvi maked a cute angry expressions kavin was smiling seeing her and they reached their house and again kavin lifted purvi in his arms and took her inside all are happy to see purvi back

salunkhe:ye kya kavin thumne purvi ko utakar yaha leke aye ho kya

kavin:haa sir warna ye ziddi ladki kaha manegi...issiliye mujhe isse utake laana pada hai...

purvi:abb tho neeche utaro kavin...

kavin:kitni moti ho yaar thum...

purvi:mai moti hu...tho phir kyun laye ho yaha mujhe...wahi choddethe

kavin:aise kaise...thum meri jindagi ho...mai thumhe khudse durr kaise jaane detha tha...

purvi:accha abb realise hua..jab thum divorce dene ki baat karrahe the..tab kya hua hai...

kavin:accha...jho kuch bhi hua...unn sabke liye i am really very sorry...by holding her hands plz mujhe maaf kardo na aage se kabhi aisa nahi karunaga...hamesha thumhara saath dunga...

Abhijeet:haa purvi hame pata tha ki thum ye sab naataak karrahi ho...hamne rahul ko jail bejdiya hi...abb wo thumhara ya kavin ka kuch nahi bigad saktha hai...

Daya:haa purvi...kabhi galthi se bhi hamse durr jaane ke baare mein math sochna...hum nahi rahpayenege thumhare bina..aur naa hi kavin jee payega...

kavin:plz purvi mujhe maaf kardo...by holding his ears

purvi:kabhi nahi...and she moved towards her room

shreya:chintha math karo kavin wo bass thoda naaraj hai... ki thumne isse nahi samjha ki wo ye sab majburi mein aakar karrahi hai...thodi derr baad wo thumhe maaf kardegi...

kavin:haa..jab thak maafi nahi milegi madam se sorry kehthe rahni chahiye...after sometime purvi and all chatted about all incidents that took place from morning sometime she is so happy that now she is with her family and the problem get solved all this while kavin was just staring purvi abhijeet and daya noticed it and said

Abhijeet:kavin purvi ko itna math ghuro..wo puri raat yahi rahegi...tab ghurlena...purvi felt awkward and kavin blushed

Daya:lagtha hai hame chalna chahiye

purvi:aree aise kaise dinner tho kijiye ga and all did dinner together and went to their respective houses after sometime purvi cleaned the plates and went into her room and seen kavin is waiting for her but she ignored him and moved towards bed and took her pillow and started moving towards guest room

kavin:aree..kaha jarahi ho...sona nahi hai kya

purvi:guest room jarahi hu...waha par bhi sosakthe hai...

kavin:accha mujhe nahi pata...chaalo mai bhi aaraha hu holding another pillow

purvi:thum kyun..thum yaha sojav..mai waha sojavungi...

kavin:mai thumhara pati hu...aur thum meri patni ho...hum donon saath mein nahi soyenge tho hamare bacche kaise honge...

purvi shocked:kya...ye thum kya kahrahe ho...

kavin:thumhe nahi pata hai kya ki bacche kaise hothe hai...demo dekhav kya...and pulled her towards him she tried to move but his hold became more tight on her waist now purvi was totally in kavin's control she cannot move a inch

purvi:kavin..ye thum kya karrahe ho...chodo mujhe...

kavin:aise kaise pahele demo tho dekhane dho...and he moves closer to her face now purvi also not stopping kavin he moved more closer purvi is so nervous and she close her eyes kavin moved more closer and finally he reached her lips and both kissed each other with full of passion,love,pain which was their all these days it became more passion after sometime both breaked from it and purvi was blushing like hell kavin smiled by seeing her and said

kavin:omg purvi thum itna blush karrahi ho...abb tho mai thumhara pati hu...abb tho itna blush math karo...and he hugged her purvi pushed him and turned other side to hide her smile but kavin noticed it and hugged her from back and said

kavin:abhi thak narraj ho kya

purvi:nahi...narraj thi par abb thumne maana liya hai...

kavin:ohh...tho ye tarika hai appko manane ka...purvi was blushing more turned and hugged him tightly and said

purvi:kavin...abb bass bhi karo...

kavin:ye kya...maine tho abhi kuch bhi nahi kiya hai...aur thum...abhi itna sharma rahi ho...jab mai wo sab thumhare saath karunga tho kitna sharmavogi...purvi cannot bear now so shed pushed kavin and

purvi blushing badly:kavin...bass bohut hogaya hai abb mujhse aur nahi hoga...mai jarahi hu...and moved towards bed but kavin pulled her towards him due to disbalance both fell on bed and purvi is on top kavin was at bottom both lost n each other kavin again slowly started moving towards her lips but purvi stopped him by placing a hamd on his mouth and said

purvi:plz kavin..mi bohut thak gayi hu...mujhe bohut neend aarahi hai...

kavin:kya yaar thum bhi na...accha thik hai gud night par sone se pahele ek baar by placing his hands on her lips purvi blushed

purvi:kya kavin mujhe bohut neend aaraha hai...gud night and she turned off the lights kavin smiled and both slept by hugging each other

* * *

 **How was the chappy guys appne pyaare reviews mein batana**

 **saj: yaa of course mai bhi thumse dosti karna chahthi hu r u on whatsapp or insta then u can give me your no i will see it and delete your review**

 **don't worry about that i will make sure anyone won't get it**

 **sweety: yaa sure i will add ishyant dear don't worry just for you but didn't got any plot when i will get i will add it in one side love**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	19. surprise

**HI guys sorry for late update**

 **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **Friends i am on insta also so those who want to do friendship with me they can follow me**

 **Because some of my reviewers don't have an account on ff so you can follow me on insta**

 **sweety:i am thinking to write a sachvi story in that i want to add ishyant also**

 **maybe i will publish it today or tomorrow just for you i am writing on ishyant**

 **guys do u all remembered 16 th july is coming i am writing an os on kavi so don't forget to read it**

 **one more thing today is my sister birthday so plz wish her a very happy birthday she will be happy**

 **your one wish can make her happy**

 **i hope u will wish her**

* * *

Next morning kavi wake up and moved towards bureau when they entered they seen ACP sir is scolding their senior's they are confused but they thought that something is serious moved towards them acp became more angry by seeing them

ACP:lo bhai...abb thum donon ki hi kami thi...

kavin:kyun kya hua hai sir...

ACP:abb thum bhi mujse hi puchrahe ho...

purvi:sir...jab hame pata nahi hai tho...hum kisse puchenge...abb bata bhi dijiye sir...

ACP:thum sab ki shadi hue ek hafta bhi nahi hua...aur thum sab kaam karne bureau chale aye...

salunkhe:haa aur nahi tho kya...shadi ke baad thoda enjoy karna chahiye...dekho mai kaisa kartha hu enjoy apne girl friend ke saath...

kavin:accha sorry sir...itna sab hogaya hai shadi ke baad tho kuch bhi nahi sujha hum logon ko

Abhijeet:haa sir warna mai tho hamesha tarika ji ke saath hamesha ghumna chahtha hu...hai na tarika ji

ACP:hogaya...abb mai kuch bolu...and he gave three envelopes to three couples all are confused

Daya:sir ye kya hai...

ACP:kholke dekho pata chal jayega...and all opened the envelop all are shocked surprised plus happy...

trio:sir ye...

ACP:haa...thum sab ke liye honeymoon package

shreya:par sir inn sabki kya jarurat hai...

ACP:thum sab mere bacche ho...mai thum sabke liye nahi karunga tho kis ke liye karungaa...

Trio couple:thank you sir

ACP:abb bhi yahi rukna hai ya ghar jaake packing karna hai...all noded and moved towards their respective houses

IN kavi house

purvi is preparing dinner and moved towards their room to call kavin for lunch but when she entered she is shocked to see kavin he is shirtless purvi for the first time seeing kavin shirtless kavin turned and seen purvi's shocked expression first he is confused but later he understood and started moving towards her purvi came out from shock and seen that kavin is moving towards her and she started moving towards hall but before she could move kavin came hold her hand and pulled her towards him kavin's hands was on purvi's waist and purvi hands were on kavin's chest kavin smiled but purvi was nervous she closed her eyes tightly because kavin is still shirtless

kavin:kya hua hai purvi thum itna nervous kyun feel horahi ho...thumhe accha nahi lagtha mere pass aana

purvi:nahi...

kavin:tho phir apne ankhen kyun band kari thi thum...kya thum nahi chahthi ki thum apne husband ki body dekhe...

purvi:nahi...

kavin:aree yaar agar thum itna sharmavgi...tho hamare bich mein wo sab kuch kaise hoga jho ek married couples ke bich mein hothe hai...

purv really nervousi:wo sab matlab...

kavin:thumhe nahi pata hai kya...ki shadi ke baad wife and husband ke bich kya hotha hai...

purvi:nahi...wo mai... bass thumhe... lunch ke liye... bhulayi thi...

kavin:nahi...jab thak thum apni ankhen nahi khologi...tab thak hum kahi nahi jayenge...

purvi:kavin... ye kaisa zid hai...

kavin:plz purvi mere liye apni kavin ke liye...purvi can't resist kavin's request so she opened her eyes and looked into his eyes both are lost in each other kavin hands started moving her back and purvi hands automatically reached kavin's hairs kavin started kissing and sucking her neck impatiently purvi was really nervous and she is shivering badly both lost control on them kavin kissed her eyes cheeks nose and he is about to kiss her lips but both came to reality by listening the sound of cooker whistle and purvi pushed him and moved towards kitchen kavin smiled and weared his shirt here in kitchen purvi is still shivering but feeling happy thinking about the moments just she spent with kavin in their room by that time kavin came and seen her smiling he smirked and moved towards her and hugged her bare waist purvi shivered at his touch and kavin kept his chin on her shoulders and said

kavin:kya hua hai...itna kyun kaamp rahi ho... said smiling

purvi:jab thum mujhe...iss taraha chuvoge...tho aur kya karungi...

kavin:aree par iss mein itna nervous hone waali baat kya hai...mai thumhara pati hu...aur thum meri patni...sabke bich mein ye sab common hotha hai...

purvi:haa..pata hai..par jab thum mujhe chute ho tho mai khud par control...khodethi hu...aur appne app nervous feel hothi hu...

kavin by pressing her waist:mai samaj saktha hu...

purvi:kavin kya karrahe ho...

kavin innocently:maine kya kiya...

purvi:thumhe acchi taraha se pata hai mai kis baare mein baat karrahi hu...coming out of his grip jav yaha se...mai abhi table pe lunch lekar aathi hu...

kavin:thum ekeli aisi patni ho...jho apni pati ko itne berahmi se avoid karrahi ho...chalo mai abb tho chodtha hu...par raat ko kon bachayega thum mujhse...and moved towards his room he called someone

kavin:dekho...meri baat dyaan suno...maine purvi ke liye ek surprise rakha hai issiliye thum usse kisi bhi bahane se kuch derr ke liye ghar se durr le jav...baaki sab mai dekhlung...aur usse acchi taraha se tayyar karna...samaj gayi... the other person understood and he cut the call and moved towards dinning hall both did lunch after sometime they heard a door bell so purvi moved to open it and surprised to see shreya and tarika

purvi:thum donon...yaha...iss wakt...

Tarika:lagtha hai madam ko hamara aana pasand nahi hai...chalo shreya chelthe hai...

shreya:ha ha...waise hum kyun inn donon ke bich mein kabab mein haddi bane...chalo

purvi:bohut hogayi hai nataunki...chup chap andar chalo..and both entered inside

kavin:aree shreya tarika thum donon ek saath yaha

shreya whispered to tarika:bol tho aisa raha...jaise isse kuch pata hi nahi...

purvi:kya kusur pusur horaha hai...

shreya:kuch nahi waise hum donon kal ke liye shopping jarahe the tho socha thumhe bhi saath lejayenge issiliye...

purvi:accha mai bass 2 minute mein aathi hu and she moved towards her room

Tarika:waise kavin thumne kya surprise plan kiya hai...

kavin:wo tho mai baad mein batavunga...lekin pahele app donon purvi ko tayyar karke sahi time pe bejhdena...both nod after sometime pst moves towards mall and did some shopping and shreya selected and black and red saree for purvi and asked her to wear she denied first but later she weared it and she is really looking awesome in that saree

Tarika:wow purvi...ajj tho kavin behosh hojayega

purvi:lekin maine bass ye saree thodi ther ke liye try kiya...mai thodi na pahnungi ghar jaane thak...

shreya:aree yaar pahenlena problem kya hai purvi finally agreed and trio moved to parlour

purvi:abb hum yaha kyun aye hai

Tarika:kiss type ki ladki hai tu...parlour kyun aathe hai...accha tayyar hone ke liye acche dikhne ke liye...

purvi:par mujhe ye sab nahi karna hai...

shreya:tu chup chap chal...hamare saath...and they took her along with her and make her ready really she is looking like a princess really she is looking like a dreamgirl...

Tarika:wow purvi agar maai ladka hotha na...tho mai thumse hi shadi karthi...

shreya:haa sahi kaha...

purvi:accha thik hai...aabb tho chale ghar...and trio moved towards purvi's house purvi asked them to come inside but they denied and went purvi is confused but moved inside and opened the door with the key that she had and shocked to see...continue in the next chapter

* * *

 **Guys first time i have tried romance i don't know how to write if their are any mistakes then plz forgive mee**

 **chapter kaisa hai apne reviews mein batana**

 **next chapter kavi romance and also i will try on dareya**

 **don't forget to wish my sister sri varsha**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	20. Only kavi

**Hi guys kaise ho app sab ache hi honge**

 **thanks for your review and also for silent readers**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

purvi opened the door and shocked to see the whole house is decorated with flowers candles she is happy that kavin has planed a surprise for her she called kavin he came and lost in her purvi moved towards him and said

purvi:kavin...no response...kavin...kavin by shaking him he came to reality

kavin:you r looking gorgeous...

purvi blushed:Thanks...par ye sab kya hai...

kavin:kyun pasand naahi aaaya kya...

purvi happily:bohut zyada...

kavin by forwading his hand:chalo saath mein dinner karthe hai...and both moved towards dinning hall it is also decorated with flowers and candles and purvi is surprised to see all her favorite dishes

purvi:kavin ye sab tho mere favorite hai...chalo bohut bhuk lagi hai...khate hai...par ek dusre ke haathon se kavin smiled by her antics and both feeded each other

purvi:kavin..tarika aur shreya thumhare surprise ke baare mein janthe hai...kavin nod ohh issiliye unhone ne mujhe itna tayyar kiya

kavin:haa... and he moved towards their room and brought something behind him

purvi:kavin...wo kya hai...

kavin smiled and said:mere liye ye bohut special hai...khud hi dekhlo...and he gave her that she opened it and shocked to see their is a beautiful white and gold bordered long dress with bare back along with all the necessary things like earings sandals necklace etc...

purvi:wow kavin ye dress kitni acchi hai...

kavin:pata hai...thum harr din yehi dress pahenke mere sapne mein aathi ho...aur mujhse durr bagthi ho...plz ek baar ye pahenke avna mai thumhe ye dress mein dekhna chahtha hu...

purvi:sorry kavin..par ajj mera mann nahi hai...mai kabhi aur pahnungi tho chalega...

kavin:ok no problem itne din intajaar kiya tho kuch din aur...and moved towards music system and switched on the music and moved towards purvi and said May i have a pleasure to dance with you by forwarding his hand purvi smiled and accepted his hand and put her one hand on his hand and other on his shoulder and kavin's both hands are on her bare waist and both started dancing while dancing both lost in each other kavin slowly started moving his face towards her face kavin is about to touch her lips with his but she her head due to shy kavin smiled and turned her face towards her

kavin:kya hua purvi...agar thum ye sab nahi chahthi tho it's ok...koi jabardasthi nahi hai...

purvi:sach kahu kavin...he nods mai bhi thumhara hona chahthi hu...hamesha hamesha ke liye...plz make me your's forever...and hugged him tightly

kavin:agar thum bhi yahi chahthi ho tho...mujhe koi problem nahi hai...and he started kissing her neck purvi is blushing and he started sucking it he kissed her nose tip cheeks forehead and finally lips and again moved to neck purvi is shivering badly kavin said in her ears

Kavin:abhi bhi wakt hai...agar thum chaho tho hum phir kabhi...before he could complete his sentence purvi sealed his lips with hers and both started kissing passionately with full of love pain after sometime they break from the kiss and kavin took her inside their room it is also decorated with flowers candles purvi was surprised and he layed her on bed both once again lost in each other kavin moved his hands at her back and opened the dori of her blouse purvi shocked and hugged kavin he smiled by seeing her reaction after sometime both consummated their marriage and slept in each other arms

 **Next day morning**

kavi are sleeping in each other arms by hugging each other kavin woke up and seen his angel sleeping beside him peacefully he kissed her forehead cheeks and he is about to kiss her lips but she opened her eyes

kavin:kya yaar thodi derr baad uthi tho kya hotha tha...

purvi sleepily:accha ok mai baad mein uthi hu...waise bhi raat baar thumne mujhe kaha sone diya...

kavin:nahi...waise bhi agar uth gayi tho..thoda romance karthe hai...

purvi still sleepily:plz kavin mujhe bohut neend aaraha hai...thodi derr sone doo...and turned towards other side

kavin:nahi...abhi bass ek hi raat mein thum itn takgayi...pata nahi thumhara aage kya hoga...waisse bhi tho hum ajj honeymoon pe jarahe hai...waha tho mai thumhe ek pal ke liye bhi nahi chodungi...

purvi:kya..par kavin hum waha nahi ghumenge kya...mujhe ghumna hai...

kavin:o hello madam honeymoon ghumne ke liye nahi romance ke liye hotha hai...thumhe nahi pata hai kya...aur kal raat maine thumhe bohut chances diya tha par thumne har ek chance kho diya abb no more chances and started kissing her bare back

purvi:kavin plz thum thod...before she could complete her sentence kavin blocked her lips with his and purvi can't resist kavin so she surrendered herself to kavin and they spent some more lovable moments with each other

* * *

 **Guys maine paheli baar iss taraha ka chapter likha hai...**

 **kaisa laga app sab ko..ashwiniathwal maine thumhare liye romance add kiya hai...**

 **Review mein batana kaisa hai...i know chappy short tha par next one long hoga...**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **Bye...**

 **tc...**


	21. promise me

_**HI guys i am really sorry for late update...par kya karoon family ke saath busy thi na issiliye update nahi hopaya...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also thanks for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

 _ **angel:i am sorry for not adding dareya...but in this chapter i will try to add them...as i promised in the previous in the 19 chapter**_

* * *

Dareya kavi and Abhirika reached their honeymoon spot all went at different places kavi reached their and waiter took them towards their room and both kavi entered into their room and it was decorated with flowers candles balloons purvi is mesmerized by this and waiter left kavin gave him tip and closed the door and hugged her from back

purvi:wow kavin...sach mein mujhe ye room bohut pasand aaya hai...

kavin by kissing her neck:lekin mujhe tho thum hi zyada pasand aayi hai...

purvi:kavin chodo...and she came out of his grip and moved towards window and opened it and seen it's view and said

purvi:yaha par se pura view dikhraha hai...mai yaha ghumne ke liye bohut excited hu so excited...kavin moved towards her and pulled her towards him and hugged her but this time more tightly said

kavin:maine paheli hi kaha tha ki hum honeymoon pe jarahe hai...aur mai thumhe ek pal ke liye bhi khudse durr nahi jaane dunga...aur na hi...mai thumhe chodunga...samjhi...and hugged her more tightly

purvi:kavin...kya karrahe ho...chodo...aree kavin thodi derr bhi thum control nahi karsakthe the kya...

kavinjiske pass itni khoobsurat biwiho...tho konsa banda khudko control karega...and he kissed her neck, nose tip, cheeks, forehead, lips bboth kissed each other with passion love curiosity while kissing purvi thought something and bite his lips kavin came out of his lip lock and said

kavin:ahhh...pagal kyun kaata hai...

purvi smiled:wo kya hai nan kavin...kisine mujhe unromantic kaha hai...issiliye mai bass usse ye samjhana chahthi thi ki mai kitni romantic hu...

kavin:accha...abb mai bhi jara dikhadoon ki mai bhi kitna romantic hoon and kavi started running in the whole room

purvi while hiding behind the bed:kavin plz...mai bass aise hi mazak mein kardiya wo sab...plz phirse shuru math karna mujhse nahi hoga...

kavin:abb kya hua...thodi derr pahle thum khud romantic horahi thi abb kya hua hai...and he is trying to catch her

purvi:I am sorry...plz choddo mujhe kavin...ka...before she could complete her sentence he reached and pulled her towards him and both fall on bed purvi is at bottom and kavin at top purvi tried to move but she cannot because now she is in his control she cannot a inch kavin started slowly moving towards her face he reached her before she could react he blocked her lips with his she tried to move but can't because he holded her tightly and she also started responding and they spent some more moments together

Dareya

Both reached their room and daya first went into washroom and came after ten minutes just then shreya went and came after 15 min and moved towards dressing table she strated combing her hairs daya came from back and hugged her shreya looked his reflection at mirror and said

shreya:daya chodiye mujhe...

Daya:nahi...mai thumhe kyun chodu...

shreya:mujhe baal banana hai daya please chodiye ga...

Daya:accha chodunga lekin pahele...pointing towards his lips fees deni padegi...shreya blushed

shreya:baad mein dungi..par abb mujhe chodiye...

Daya:nahi...jab thak mera fees nahi milega na mai kahi nahi jaane waala hu...samjhi thum...

shreya:aree daya ye kaisa zid hai..mai ne kaha na ki mai baad mein dedungi...lekin phir bhin app...

Daya:aree shreya maine bhi kaha na ki mai bhi nahi chodunga jab thak thum mujhe kiss nahi dhogi shreya thought it's no use of arguing with daya so she moved closes to him finally both lips met and shreya is about to break but daya holds her with his lips and both fell on bed and spende some more moments in each other arms

Abhirika

Both reached their room abhijeet noticed that tarika is angry on him he don't know why so he asked her

Abhijeet:aree tarika ji kya hua hai...

Tarika:thumhe nahi pata ki kyab hua hai...

Abhijeet:jab thak app batayengi nahi tho mujhe kaise pata chalega...

Tarika:ha ha thumhe kaise pata chalega...thum tho uss chudail ke khyaloon mein koye hue honge na...

Abhijeet got what she was trying to say smiled and said:aree tarika ji wo tho bass address puchrahe the...

Tarika:accha kya thum manali mein rahthe ho...jho thumhe saare address pata honge...

Abhijeet:aree ye baat usse thodi na pata tha...and he pulled towards him..mai tho hamesha appse hi pyaar karunga...kisi aur ke baare mein kabhi nahi sochunga...

Tarika:sach...i love you abhi...and hugged him and both spent some memorable moments with each other

kavi

kavi are sleeping peacefully in each other arms but purvi waked up and started at kavin's face and kissed his forehead kavin smiled purvi surprised and asked

purvi:thum jaagrahe ho kavin...he opened his eyes and hugged her and said

kavin:haa...jab thum mujhe iss tarha ghurogi tho mai bhala kaise so saktha hu...and she purvi...

kavin:hye hye...thumhare isi sharmane pe tho hum fida hai...ye hume maar dethi hai...

purvi:bass karo karo...kavin ek baat puchoon...

kavin:haa pucho thumhe permission ki kya zarurat hai...

purvi:thum kabhi mujhe chodke nahi javoge na...by this kavin rotated her and he came on the top of purvi and asked

kavin:thumhe aisa kyun lagtha hai...kya thumhe mujhpe vishwash nahi hai...

purvi:nahi khudse bhi zyada hai par kya karoon...hamesha hamare bich koi na koi problem aakar hum ek dusre se durr hothe hai...pahele uss pahedi pe se mere girjana phir rahul ka hamare jindagi mein aana..ye sab dekhkar mujhe bohut darr lagtha hai...thum kabhi mujhe nahi chodoge na...aur maine ek baar thumhe bhulgayi thi meri tarah akya thum bhi kahi mujhe bhuljavoge...

kavin:mai khudko bhuljavunga... thumhe bhul javunga... purvi was shocked kavin smiled and said par appne dreamgirl ko kabi nahi bhulunga...purvi smiled

purvi:i am so happy kavin thank you so much... mere jindagi mein aane ke liye...

kavin:thank you se kaam nahi chalega...and he smirked purvi understood what he was talking about and he once again spent lovable moments with purvi

* * *

 _ **chappy kaisa tha guys..be ready for**_ **getting a DHAMAAL in kavi life...**

 **kavi ke life mein sab kuch perfect hai...par kab kya hosaktha hai..ye koi nahi kahsaktha hai...**

 **Dharni: that's ok dear...no dear i am not a tamilian..i am an hindu..and my mother tongue is telugu...i you want to know more then go to my profile and check it dear...**

 **angel:angel maine iss mein thoda bohut dareya ko bhi add kiya hai...i hope you liked it**

 **kavi fan:i thought you will get telugu..i think i am wrong dear..no problem i will write in hindi only... is it you who requested me on insta...them i had messaged you why didn't u gave any reply waiting for your reply...**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi guys...sorry for late update...friends someone asked me that my wattpad user name...it is purvian...if you guys are interested you guys can read their also...**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews and love...i have crossed 300 reviews..i am so happy friends...**_

 _ **maine kaha na ki kavi ke life mein naya dhamaal hoga...so iss chapter mein hai...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

Dareya,Abhirika and Kavi reached mumbai...they enjoyed their honeymoon alot...now they are back in their original avatar...their cid avatar...next day in kavi's house both are sleeping peacefully in each other arms..just then purvi waked up kissed kavin forehead and moved into washroom after 20 min she is back and moved towards kavin ruffled his hairs smiled seeing his cute sleepy face and said

purvi:kavin utho na...subha hogayi hai...dekho...kavin turned towards other side and said

kavin:kya yaar thodi derr aur sojaathe hai...waise bhii ajj ACP sir ne sabko chutti diya hai na...ek kaam karo thum bhi mujhe company dho...and he turned towards her and pulled her..purvi felt on kavi...but still he is sleeping...puvi smiled seeing this and said

purvi:kavu baby..chalo utho na...ajj kahi bahar chelthe hai...mmhhh she thought where to go..ek kaam karthe hai shopping pe chelthe hai...plz mana math karo na

kavin:kya yaar mujhe laga ajj chutti hai...issiliye mai thumhare saath thoda romance karunga par thum tho shopping pe jaana chahthi ho...koi baat nahi...jab thum jaana chahthi ho tho mai thodi na thumhe rokunga...

purvi:maie ekelei thodi na javungi...thum bhi mere saath chelrahe ho..plz chalo naa..plz with puppy eyes...kaavin can't resist purvi so he said

kavin:accha ok..par mujhe fees bhi chahiye...

purvi confused:fees...

kavin:haa...bass mere bhuk ko mitadho...she smiled and kavin kissed hers lips passionately they made pure love for 2 hours on different ways...and purvi once again freshen up but along with kavi...and did breakfast and moved towards shopping mall...they did some shopping purvi is confused whether to chose red frock or black frock which is ended till upto her knees and bare back so she asked kavin

purvi:kavin konsi dress acchi hai ye red waaali ya black waali...

kavin:doo bhi lelo...waise thum inn donon dresses mein bhi hot aur sexy lagogi...ajj raat ko pahenna..mai khudko rok nahi pavunga..thumhe dekhkar...purvi blushed

purvi:enough kavin...accha thik hai mai raat ko pahnungi...and she took both the dresses accha chalo kavin thumhare liye bhi kuch lethe hai...and both moved towards mens collection but on their way kavin is collided with someone her

kavin:i am sorry maine dekha nahi...but that person lost in him even she doesn't replied so her PA replied

PA:it's ok sir app jayega...and kavi left but still that person is standing like a statue

Pa:mam...by shaking her...mam...r u ok kirti mam... she came into senses and said

kirti:mujhe isska bura bio data chahiye...and she moved towards parking lot her PA nods and followed her

kavi reached men's collection they took some shirts and coats for kavin

purvi:kavin mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai chalo na kuch khate hai...phir hum movie bhi dekhenge...excitedly kavin smiled seeing this and said

kavin:accha baba ok...pahele kuch khathe hai..phir movie pe chalthe hai...

purvi happily:haa..sure...and both did their lunch and then they went to MULTIPLEX and watched a romantic movie and moved towards their house they enjoyed a lot with each other...they reached their house...kavi entered and purvi thrown the bags on sofa and purvi said

purvi:finally ghar pahungaye hai...

kavin:haa uar mera intajaar bhi khatam hua hai...

purvi confused:kis chiz ki...

kavin he shifted beside her and said:aree bhulgayi thum...thumne mujhe kaha ki thum wo frock pahenogi...aise kaise bhulgayi thum...

purvi:ok...mai kuch nahi bhuli thi..mai abhi jaake pahenke avungi...abb khush...par sirf doo minute ke liye...mai bohut thak gayi hu...phir change karlungi..thum mujhe promise karo ki thum khudpe control rakhoge...

kavin pov:kaise control rakhun..jab thum uss dress mein mere samne avogi..tho mai apna hosh khodunga...but he said ha pakka..mai khud pe control rakhunga...she smiled and moved along with her dress...kavin is impatiently waiting for her...finally she came kavin turned towards her...he was totally lost in her...she was looking...gorgeous,superb,marvelous,awesome,in that red knee length frock...how can kavin control himself when purvi is so hot and sexy so he stared moving towards her

purvi nervously and moving back:kavin...thumne mujhe... promise kiya tha...na ki..thum khudpe... control rakhoge...tho phir abb kya hua hai...

kavin still moving towards her:haa kaha tha...agar mai ais anahi kehtha tho shayed thum ye dress nahi pahenthi..issiliye...thumhe pata hai na jab thum itna hot aur sexy lagogi tho mai bilkul bhi khud pe control nahi rakhunga...

purvi:kavin ye cheating hai...

kavin smiled and said:every thing is fare in love and war sweety...purvi tried to escape but kavin immediately held her hand and pulled towards him purvi tried to move but he doesn't left her he lifted her and moved towards their room purvi was feeling really nervous he entered their room and closed the door with his leg and made her stand properly purvi again tried to move...but he immediately slides her zip down...so she stopped in shock...kavin smiled and removed her dress finally purvi surrendered herself and both made pure love with each other...

 **IN kirti's mansion kirti is thinking about kavin...just then her PA got information about kavin so he moved towards her said**

PA:mam appne jinke baare mein information puch hai unke baare mein pata chala hai...

kirti excitedly:kya pata chala hai...

PA:mam...uska naam kavin khanna hai...aur wo ek cid cop hai...

kirti:cid cop..tab tho hum donon ki khoob jamegi...

PA:nahi mam...unki shadi hochuka hai...kkuch din pahele hi...kirti shocked to listen this she became angry...and she started throwing and smashing the things her and their PA got scared seeing her

kirti angrily:kon hai wo jisne meri jagaha cheena hai...

PA:mam unka naam purvi kavin khanna hai..wo senior inspector daya aur abhijeet ki behen hai...

kirti:wo chahe jho bhi ho...abb usse kavin se durr jaana hi hoga...akhir mai jho aagayi hu...mai unn donon ko kisi bhi taraha alag karke hi rahungi..mujhe kavin kisi bhi haal mein chahiye...purvi kavin khanna...just wait and watch bahut hi jald thumse thumhare kavin ko cheenungi...and she laughed evilly...let's continue

* * *

 _ **Guys chappy kaisa tha...mai issi dhamaal ki baat karrahi thi...**_

 _ **ohh no..koi aagayi hai...kavi ke beech kya purvi iss musibaat ko rokpayegi...apni kavin ko bachapayegi...ya usski shikaar hojayegi...**_

 _ **jaanne ke liye next chappy padiyega...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	23. where is kavin?

_**HI,guys sorry for late update from now i am don't know when i am going to update this story...but i will try to update next one soon...**_

 _ **I am updating this for my friend yashica penname purvi's niharika...this is for you dear...and also for those who have requested for this chappy...**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews and love and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **All are working in bureau but one person is continuously staring at the entrance she is non other than purvi she was waiting for kavin since it became 2 hours kavin didn't gave any reply for her calls and messages she is really worried and tensed about him Daya noticed this and moved towards her and asked**_

Daya:kya baat hai purvi...subha se dekhraha hu...kyun itni pareshaan lagrahi ho..koi problem hai kya...

purvi still lokking at entrance:haa bhai...wo kavin ko gaye hue kaafi time hogaya hai lekin phir bhi wo abhi thak nahi aya hai...daya laughed by listening this while purvi was remained confuse so she asked

purvi:app has kyun rahe hai bhai...

Daya:wo kisi kaam se gaya hoga...waise wo ek CID cop hai usse kuch nahi hosatha hai...bekar mein thum pareshaan horahi hu...

purvi:haa bhai...par usse gaye hue kaafi derr hue hai...

Daya:accha kitni derr hue hai...

purvi:pure dho ghante bhai...again once daya bursted into laughter all moved towards them and she was now irritated so she asked him angrily abb kya hua bhai...

Daya:purvi sirf dho ghante bhi usse durr nahi rahsakthi ho kya...thum tho aisa kehrahi ho...jaisa ki 2 din hue hai usse baat karke...koi kaam mein busy hoga...issiliye thumhe reply nahi diya hoga...ajayega...don't worry...itni si baat ke liye tention lene ki kya zarurat hai...

shreya:manna padega purvi...kavin bohut lucky hai thumhare jaise perfect life partner usse mila hai...

Daya:khass mujh bhi aisi life oartner mili hoti hothi...

shreya:kya matlab hai appka...

Daya:matlab agar koi hamare baare mein bhi aise wait kare aur pyaar kare tho accha rahega...

shreya:matlab mai apse pyaar nahi karthi...

Daya:maine aisa kab kaha hai...

shreya:accha tho app bhi kavin ki taraha kahi gayab hojayega mai jarur wait karungi appka...

Purvi:stop it! thum sab meri problem sunne aye ho yaa ladayi karne...now both became silence but purvi became silent

Abhijeet:aree purvi chintaa math karo...kahi kaam mein phaas gaya hoga ajayega...wise kya usne bataya ki wo kaha jaraha hai...

purvi sadly:nahi bhai bass usne itna kaha ki purvi mujhe kuch argent kaam agaya hai..mujhe jaana hoga...jald hi wapas ajavunga...isse pahele ki mai puchthi kaha jarahe ho...kavin chelegaye the...abb unka mobile bhi switch off araha hai...

shreya:chinta math karo purvi...kavin jald hi wapas ajayega...accha chel chod ye sab cafteria chelthe hai coffee peyegi tho thoda mood accha rahega...mai tarika ko bhi bulati hu...

Abhijeet happily:Tarika ji bhi arahi hai tho chalo mai bhi aata hu thum donon ke saath...

Daya:Abhijeet...abb tho Tarika thumhari wife hai...koi bhi thumse usse nahi cheensaktha hai...chinta math karo...puri raat baaki hai...par usse pahele thoda kaam karle...warna ACP hum donon ki band bajadenge and he dragged him towards hsi desk while both shreya and purvi smiled all moved towards cafeteria

 **They reached and ordered coffee shreya and tarika having some gossips along with coffee but all this while purvi was just thinking about kavin shreya and tarika are trying to bring her out of thoughts**

shreya:accha purvi pehele tarika meri friend bani hai kya ya thum meri friend bani ho kya...

Tarika:pahele mai hi thumhari friend bani thi...now purvi also entered into this gossips field

purvi:ji nahi maine pahele shreya se dosti kiya...thumne nahi...by listening this tarika and shreya shake their hands with each other under the table both are happy that purvi was normal now

Tarika:accha thum itne yakeen ke saath kaise kehsakthi ho...hai koi proof

purvi:haa...uss wakt thum apni bhai ki shadi mein busy thi...aur thum lab se chutti kiyi thi jab shreya ayi thi...

 **In this way they chatted for sometime and and both moved towards bureau while tarika left for lab purvi was happy for sometime because after marriage she spent for the first time along with her besties but as soon as she entered bureau she remembered about kavin she again became shocked shreya noticed this and said**

shreya:purvi...thum phirse sad hogayi...dekh kavin bilkul thik hi hoga...bohut jald wapas ayega...jab wo ayega agar tab usne thumhe iss taraha udaas dekha tho...mujhse puchega ki shreya kya thumne apni Bhabhi aur nanand ka kyaal nahi rakha by this both burst into laughter then shreya said manna padega purvi thum donon ke bich mein bohut saara pyaar hai...thum donon ek dusre ke liye hi bane ho...koi bhi thum donon ko alag nahi karsaktha hai...akhir kavin ko apna Dreamgirl ke roop mein ek pari milgaya hai purvi blushed slightly purvi itna math sharmav raat ke liye bhi kuch bachake rakho...

purvi:bohut hogaya hai shreya meri tang khechna...abb ja apni kaam kar...and both moved towards their desk and started doing their work

 **Time flew away and it's became evening but still kavin has not returned so now she is really tensed she is worried about him**

purvi pov:kavin kaha ho...kabse mai thumhara wait karrahi hu...kaha ho...plz jaldi ajav...mujhe thumhari bohut jarurat hai...maan mein bure bure kyaal arahe hai...kahi thumhe kuch..nahi nahi aisa nahi hosaktha...thumhe kuch nahi hosaktha...magar abb thak tho thumhe ajaani chahiye na...thum mujhe jaroor call karte the...par thumne aisa nahi kiya...mattlab thum zarur koi problem mein honge...mujhe bhai se baat karni chahiye...and she moved towards abhijeet's desk

purvi:bhai...abhi thak kavin nahi aya hai...mujhe uski tension horahi hai...bhai mer maan ghabraraha hai plz kuch kijiye na...kavin zarur kisi problem mein hoga...issiliye ussne abb thak contact naahi kiya...warna jarur kartha tha...daya and shreya came towards her and abhijeet said

Abhijeet:purvi..plz shaanth hojav meri gudiya...usse kuch nahi hoga...hum pata lagayenge...vineet ek kaam karo uska mobile ka location track karo...vineet nodded and purvi condition was becoming wrost thinking about kavin...lets continue...

* * *

 _ **Omg ye kya hogaya hai...kavin kaha gayab hogaya hai...kahi kuch gadbad tho nahi hai...hmmm...lagtha tho yahi hai...**_

 _ **kirti jho aagayi hai inki life mein..kya ussne kuch kiya hoga ya kavin kisi aur problem mein hoga...dekhna padega...until then...keep smiling and...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi guys I am so sorry for late update...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **Next update will be of Hate love**_

 _ **Plz silent readers do reviews...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 ** _In an unknown place..._**

 ** _Doctor is checking a person who is lied on_** _**bed unconsciously he head got bandaged two persons are waiting eagerly to know what would be the result finally he was done with check up**_

person 1:doctor...is he alright?

Doctor:haa yes he was alright...bass blood loss thoda zyada hua hai...inki acchi taraha se dyann rakhi chahiye...no need to worry bass abhi kuch derr mein inhe hosh ajayenge...

person:wahi tho appko nahi hone dena hai...

Doctor confused:ji...mai kuch samjha nahi...app kya kehna chahthi hai **M** **iss** _**kirti...**_

kirtii:nothing _doctor...b_ ass mai ye kehna chahthi hu ki inhe apne past se related koi bhi chiz yaad nahi rahni chahiye...aisa medicines dijiyega inhe...ki unhe apne past bilkul bhi yaad na rahe...

Doctor:ye app kya kehrahe hai...sorry to say...par ye hamare rules ke against hai...and i don't want to go against of my rules...

kirti:pata hai app yahi kehenge...mai appko dho options dethi hu...she took some 2000 rupees notes bundles and said ek ye pure 1 lakh hai...isse enjoy karo...and 2 nd option she took gun from her handbag and poited towards him...doctor was so scared to see it

PA:mam ye app kya karrahe hai...

kirti:jab ye meri koi kaam ki naaraha tho isse jeene ka koi matlab nahi...

doctor sacred:dekhiye...app...mujhe maarke...bach nahi payengi...

kirti smiled and said:ye app mujhpe choddiye ga doctor...mai police se kahungi ki app mujhe Rape karna chahte the...aur maine appne app ko bachane ke liye appko mardiya...aur tab mujh pe koi case file nahi huegi...and she laughed evilly

 **Finally that doctor has no other option so he took the money and gave some injections to kavin kirti is so happy that finally she got her love**

Doctor:mine inhe ek aise injection inhe diya ki inhe apne past se related koi bhi baat yaad nahi rahegi...kya abb mai jasaktha hu...

Kirti:Thank you so much doctor...app inki check up ke liye aate rahiyega...

PA:Chaliye doctor mai appo bahar thak chodtha hu...and both went outside out that room

 **Kirti smiled and moved towards kavin sat beside him and caresses his hairs slightly and kissed his forehead and moved from their**

 **In bureau...**

 **All are now really worried about kavin...especially purvi and shreya...Daya and abhijeet trying to calm down them but all their tries are in vain finally vineet got kavin's phone's location he came towards them and said**

vineet:sir...kavin sir mobile abhi switched off hai...par unka last location ka pata chalagaya hai...

Abhijeet:good...kaha hai kavin ka last location...

Vineet:sir wo kisi kirti mansion ke pass tha...

purvitho bhai...hum kiska wait karrahe hai...jaldi cheliye hume kavin ko dundna hoga...

Abhijeet:nahi purvi thum yahi rahogi...thumhara haalat bohut karaab hai...

purvi angrily:nahi bhai...mai bilkul thik hu...mujhe kuch nahi hua hai...chaliye jaldi...and she moved towards parking lot while all others followed her

 **In kirti mansion**

 **kavin started slowly gaining his senses he got up and once scanned the whole room actually his head was spinning because of blood loss he is about to fall but protected by someone he turned and seen a girl in blue sari with slight make up and mangalsutr in her neck and a pinch of vermillon in her forehead**

Kirti:kavin...app thik tho hai na...ayea...yaha bed pe baitiye...

Kavin:ji...mai thik hu...bass mera sar mein thoda dard horaha hai...waise app kon hai...

Kirti:ye app kya kehrahe hai...appne mujhe nahi pechana hai...mai appki patni hu...kirti...

Kavin:kya...patni...par meri tho abhi thak shadi bhi nahi hue hai...

kirti:dekhiye...agar app mujhse naraaj hai tho mujhse baat math kijiyega..mujhe mariyega...par iss taraha mujhe jankar bhi anjaan banne ka koshish math karna plz...

Kavin:mai koi bhi jhoot nahi bolraha hu...mai appko paheli baar dekhraha hu...maine ajj thak appse kabhi nahi mila tha...

Kirti:kavin...ye app...before she could complete her sentence he asked

kavin:ye kavin kon hai...

kirti:heeh bhagvaan...abb appko apki khudki naam bhi nahi yaad nahi yaad hai..maine issiliye kaha tha ki app math jayega ekele business meeting ke liye Goa par appne meri baat nahi mani hai...abbb dekho kya hua...

Kavin:dekhiye...mai kuch samjha nahi...kya app phirse mujhe samjhayenge...

kirti:actually hum donon ki love marriage hai...issiliye hum donon ne shadi 6 mahine pahele kare the...hum donon business handle karthe the...appka aur mere pariwaar mein koi bhi nahi tha...hum ek dusre ke liye hi bane the...har wakt har mushkil gadi mein ek dusre ki takat bane the...1 week pahele appko ek meeting mein jaana tha...maine kaha tha ki...mai bhi appke saath chalungi...par appne mana kiya...phir Goa jaate wakt appki accident hogayi thi...aur 1 week se app behosh the...maine din raat appki sewa kiya...appka kyall rakha...aur ajj appko hosh aya hai...

kavin:par mujhe aisa kuch yaad hi nahi hai...holding his head maine ajj hi paheli baar appko dekha hai...mai appe kaise vishwash karoon...

kirti:plz app aisa math kehiyega...thik hai mai abhi appko hamari shadi ki kuch photos dikhavungi aur hamari marriage certificate bhi...bohut saare log hai jho hum donon ko alag karna chahte hai...jab unhe pata chala ki appka accident hua...tho wo thume sirf paison ke liye hum donon ko alag karna chahte hai...plz app mujpe yakeen kijyega...hum donon ek dusre se saccha pyaar karthe hai...hum donon ek dusre ke liye hi bane hai...mai abhi appko yakeen dilathi hu...

 **She moved from that room and brought some photos and duplicate marriage certificate which she had already arranged she entered and shown to kavin and proved that they are married and they love each other alot...**

kirti:dekhiye...showing him photos ye sab dekhiyega...abb tho appko yakeen hogaya na ki hum donon shadi shuda hai...

kavin holding his head:mera sarr bohut dard horaha hai...plz mujhe thodi derr ekela choddho...

kirti:thik hai...app rest kijiyega...appke liye ye sab sochna thik nahi hai...mai jarahi hu...

 **Kirti moved out of that room and smiled evilly**

kirti pov:apkhir khar maine karhidikhaya hai...maine kavin ko thoda tho yakeen dilaya hai ki hum donon pati patni hai...hum donon ek dusre se pyaar karte hai...ek dusre ke bina jeenahi payenge...hum donon ko kafi saare log alag karna chahthe hai sirf aur sirf property ke liye...abb kavin ko mujhse koi nahi cheenega...purvi bhi nahi...kyun ki usse yahi lagega ki wo property ke liye jhoot bolrahi hai...

* * *

 **How was the chappy...next chapter mein jab purvi ki pata chalega ki kavin usse bhulchuka hai...**

 **tho uska kya reaction hogi...**

 **Mishi yaa sure we can be friends on Fb my user name is srithika thakuru...**

 **sorry next chapter mein thode kavi moments honge...**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello people...how u r all?...sorry for late update guys...But you know what...**_

 _ **I am doing all my tries to update my next update as soon as possible...I thought now to update a story continuosly...**_

 _ **And end it soon...so as soon as possible u guys will get my updates...except Nafraat and Dreamgirl...**_

 _ **because I have promised sweety that I will write Dreamgirl so long...so I will go through that way...**_

 _ **And Nafraat most of them are liking it so I want to write it long...so first i will try to complete short stories...**_

 _ **I am glad that you guys,liked my new twist...it was unexpected for me...so I will try to keep going in the same way...**_

 _ **Once again I am repeating...DREAMGIRL and NAFRAAT will be going to be a long path...so keep patience and read and review...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **So here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Whole cid team reached kirti mansion security guards are not allowing them to go inside with out kirti permission but they entered inside forcefully started searching the whole house at last they found kavin sitting on bed in deep thoughts all are happy to see him purvi rushed towards him and hugged him tightly while he was shocked so he came out of hug and pushed her all are shocked with his behaviour**_

 _kavin:ye app kon hai...aur app mujhe iss taraha hug kaise karsakthi hai...all are shocked with this especially purvi by kavin's behaviour_

 _Daya:kavin...ye kaisi baat karrahe ho...ye purvi hai...thumhari patni..._

 _kavin:kya...patni...ye app kya kehrahe hai...ek aadmi ki kitni saari wifes hosakthi hai...main jantha hu ki meri shadi hochuki hai...par ye meri wife nahi hai...purvi was totally breaked from inside she was just standing their like statue_

 _Abhijeet:ye kaisi baat karrahe ho kavin...Thum donon ki shadi hue hai...thum donon ek dusre se pyaar karthe ho...issiliye shadi kare the 2 mahine pahele_

 _Kavin pov:sahi kaha kirti ne...log paisoon ke liye kisi bhi haad thak girsakte hai...aur ye ladki inti giri hue hai ki kisi aur ke pati ko apne pati kehrahi hai...manna padega kya acting karrahe ho sab...jaise ki mai iska asli pati hi..._

 _kavin:meri patni ye nahi hai...meri patni koi aur hai..._

 _shreya:accha kon hai thumhara patni...jaara hum bhi tho dekhe ki aakhir wo kaisi dikthi hai..._

 _ **At the same time kirti entered into that room so before kavin could say she said**_

 _kirti:mai hu inki patni...kirti kavin singhania...all are shocked to see her except even purvi_

 _Tarika:kirti thum..._

 _purvi:thum tho wahi hona...shopping mall waali_

 _Kirti smiled and said:haa mai...mai unki patni hu...maine unhe sab kuch sach bataya hai ki kis taraha app kavin ki property ke liye nakli relations judenge...kis taraha uski accident ka faida utayenge...pichli baar thum sabne milkar kis taraha uski accident karwayi...par mai apni kavin ko khudse durr nahi jaane dungi..._

 _shreya angrily:ayee chudail...hum sab acchi taraha se jante hai ki thum ye sab kyun karrahi ho..._

 _Kirti innocnetly:dekhiyea...app chahe tho puri roperty lelijiyega...par hum donon ko alag math karna and she sat on floor with a thud and started crying badly or we can say fakely kavin can't see her crying so kavin moved towards her and make her stood properly and said_

 _kavin:kirti...thum kyun rorahi ho... angrily mai janta hu ki ye sab natak karrahe hai property ke liye...all can't believe their ears abb app sab ke liye behatar yahi hoga ki yaha se chele jaaye waarna mai kya karsaktha hu...ye app sab soch bhi nahi sakte hai..._

 ** _purvi can't believe how kavin can say these words so she moved towards him with full of tears in her eyes and cupped his face kirti was boiling in anger to see this_**

 _purvi:kavin...meri taraaf dekho...meri ankhon mein dekho...kya mai kon hu thumhe nahi pata...kya mai sirf property ke liye thumhari patni banne ki acting karrahi hu...ek baar yaad karne ki koshish karo...plz mere liye_

 _ **kavin goes into thoughts he lost in that eyes he started thinking about what purvi said he is trying to remember something but before that Kirti again started her crocodile tears so kavin came out of his thoughts**_

kirti sobbing:mujhe pata tha...mujhe pata tha kavin...ki thum inke baaton mein aajavoge...aur inpe hi vishwas karoge...

kavin:nahi kirti andd he once again pushed purvi but before she could fall on ground daya holds her thum aise kaise kisi aur ke pati ko apni pati kehsakthi ho agar thumhe paise chahiye tho kehdo...jitna chahe utna lelo...par iss taraha jhoot bolne waalon se mujhe sakt nafraat hai...purvi was breaked that how could kavin forget her so she rushed outside towards her car

Abhijeet angrily:mai thumhe baad mein dekhlunga kirti...mai janta hu ki thum ye sab humse badla lene ke liye kavin ka zariya lerahi ho...par ek baat yaad rakna thum chahe kitni bhi jhoot bolloo kavin se par akkhir jeet sach ki hi hoti hai hamesha and he also followed purvi and all others also left from their

kirti:dekha na kavin...ki ye kis taraha mujhe damki derahe the mujhe thumhare samne hi...mujhse badla lena ka damki...jab ki maine kuch nhai kiya inke saath

 **Kirti again started acting as kavin to confronted her hugged her while she was feeling happy in that hug**

kavin:accha hua tha kirti thumne wo sab mujhe bataya...[socho kya bataya hoga kirti ne] ki kis taraha ye log thumhe torture kare the meri na rahte hue...abb chinta math karo kirti...mai inki batoon mein bilkul nahi avunga...while kirti smiled evilly

kirti pov:wahh mere kavin...aakhir maine thumhara vishwas jeetliya...maine thumhare maan mein purvi aur uske pariwaar ke liye itna zehar bhardiya ki thum unn sab se nafraat karsakho...abb thumhe mujhse koi nahi cheensaktha hai...bhagvaan bhi nahi..iss taraha ek teer se do neeshane...EK purvi aur dusra abhijeet abb mujhe aage kya karna hai...ye mai acchi taraha se janti hu jisse thume hamesha ke liye mere hojavoge...[akhir kya chelraha hai isi dimaag mein a bhi sochiyega aur mujhe reviews mein batayega]

 _ **purvi reached her house and started crying badly all others also reached and started confronting her but all their tries are in vein**_

 _Abhijeet:purvi chup hojav...mai thumhe aisa nahi dehsaktha hu..._

 _purvi:kaise chup hojav bhai...mere kavin ko mai yaad hi nahi hu...aur wo abb kirti ko apna wife mantha hai..._

 _Tarika angrily:ye sab uss kirti ki wajase hua hai...aakhir usse umeed bhi kya karsakte hai..._

 _Purvi:Tarika thum sab kirti ko pahele se hi jante ho kya..._

 _Daya:haa purvi...actually uska bhai...sandeep Tarika se bohut pyaar kartha tha...usse shadi karna chahta tha...issiliye usse shadi karne ke liye usse kidnap kiya tha...par sahi wakt pe hum sab waha pahunchgaye the...aur hum sab se bachne ke liye wo suicide karliya tha..._

 _shreya:haa shahyed abb wo abhijeet sir ka badla thumse lerahi...usse abhi bhi lagta ahia ki Tarika uske bhai se pyaar sirf aur sirf abhijeet sir ki wajase nahi karthi hai... issiliye wo thumse thumhari kavin ko cheen liya..._

 _purvi crying badly:mere saath hi aisa kyun hota hai...maine itne saare mushkiloon ke baad kavin ko wapas paya hai...abb mai apni kavin ko nahi khosakthi hu...nahi khosakthi hu bhai...mujhe mera kavin wapas chahiye..._

 _Abhijeet:Purvi har ek problem ka koi na koi solution zarur hoga...dekhlena ye roblem bh jald hi solve huega..._

 _purvi:par bhai kavin mujhe pehchaan kyun nahi raha hai...aur uske sar pe wo chot kaise hai...aisa lagta hai uska accident hogaya tha ya kisi ne uske sar pe waar kiya tha...kahi uss sar pe chot i wajase uski yaad dash tho nahi chali gayi..._

 _Tarika:nahi purvi...mujhe naahi lagat aisa kuch hai...mujhe aisa lagta ki usne kavin ko koi aisa medicine diya hai jisse uski yaaddash kho jaye...kyun ki wo ek medical student hai...aur wo acchi taraha se janthi hai ki kis dawayi dene se insaan ki yaddash chali jayegi...par ye dawayi sab ke paas nahi hoti hai...ye dawayi sirf hospital mein kuch doctors ke paas hi hoti hai..._

 _Abhijeet:accha tho sachin pata lagav...shehar ke har ek hosital se ki...pichle doo din se kirti mansion mein koi doctor gaya hai kya..._

 _sachin:ji sir...chalo pankaj and both left_

 _Daya:purvi plz shanth hojav...hum sab thumhe aisa nahi dekhsakte hai...plz thum kuch derr ke liye rest lelo..._

 _shreya:ha purvi chaalo thum aur rest lelo...so purvi moved towards her room she seen a photo frame on table she took it it was taken on the occasion of holi after their marriage she moved into flashback_

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _It was their first holi after their marriage so it was a holiday for bureau actually purvi won't celebrate holi she don't like those colours and all so she was hiding from kavin_**

 _Purvi:kavin plz...mujhe ye sab colours se khelna accha nahi lagta...thum bahar jav...aur bahar kisi aur se khelna...par mujhse nahi...plz...while hiding behind sofa_

 _kavin while trying to catch her:aree purvi...ye kaisi baat hue hai...bhala koi holi ke din itna accha dikhta hai...holi ke din tho sab rango ke saath nahathe hai..._

 _purvi:par mujhse ye Rang bilkul nahi pasand hai...aur dekho maine pahele hi naha liya pani se...abb rangoon se nahane ki zarrurat nahi hai...plz issiliye mujhe choddho..._

 _kavin:nahi...bilkul nahi ajj hamari shadi ke baad paheli holi hai...aur mai thumse holi khele bina nahi rahsakta hu..._

 _purvi:aree kavin plz...mujhe nahi khelna hai...and both started running in the whole house but their is no use so kavin thought an idea so he said_

 _kavin:purvi sambhalke waha chuha hai...while pointing at her back..._

 _purvi scared:chuha kaha ...kavin mujhe bachalo...mujhe chuha se bohut darr lagta hai...so she moved towards him and hugged him while kavin smied_

 _kavin while hugging her tightly:abb kaha bhagogi...bohut bhagliya...abb aur nahi...abb thumhe mujhse koi nahi bachasakta hai..._

 _purvi:kya...matlab ye sab thumhara natak tha...plz kavin chodo mujhe jaane dho...but kavin took some colour with his another hand and applied on her face both lost in each other eyes he applied it on her neck purvi was just standing simply because she was liking his touch now he took some more amount of colour and aplied it on her back hands anf finally he applied it on her stomach purvi shivered at his touch while he smiled his lips reached her and took hold of her lips purvi was now totally lost her control she is now totally in his control while kavin smiled through kiss they shared a passionate kiss kavin hands are moving at her back and finally his hand reached her dori and opened it by this she came into sense and pushed him and shocked to see that when kavin applied colour on her stomach,neck and whole body while kavin smiled by seeing her reactions_

 _purvi:kavin...ye kya hai abb thumhe mujhe pure rangoon se nahlaya hai...abb mujhe phirse fresh hona hai..._

 _kavin:ohh...i am really very sorry purvi...chalo koi baat nahi...abb galti maine kiya tho saza bhi mai hi bhugtunga na..._

 _purvi confused:kya matlab...before she could understand kavin lifted her in his arms_

 _kavin:matlab...ye sab rang maine hi lagaya na...issiliye abb mai hi inn sabko saaf karunga he smirked and moved towards their room_

 _purvi:nahi...kavin thumhe kuch karne ki zarrurat nahi hai..mai khud karlungi_

 ** _But kavin didn't listened her he took her inside washroom and cleaned all the colour from her body with lots of love_**

 ** _Flash back end_**

 _purvi pov:mai thumhe bohut miss karrahi hu kavin...plz jaldi apni yaaddash wapas lav...aakhir mujhe samaj mein nahi aarha hai ki kaise appki yaaddash wapas lavu...but suddenly something strikes in her mind haa yahi sahi rahega...mujhe pura vishwas hai...ki isse appki yaaddash zarur wapas ayegi mai appko uss kirti se bachavungi aur apne paas wapas lavungi she wiped her tears and she hugged that photo frame and slept in that same position_

* * *

 _ **Guys how was the chapter...tho sochiye...**_

 _ **kya idea aaya purvi hai purvi ke dimaag mein...sochlijiyega**_

 _ **kya kaha kirti ne kavin se jisse who purvi pe vishwas nahi karraha hai...**_

 ** _iss chappy mein maine kavi moments add kiya...hope u liked it_**

 ** _it was a long chapter..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	26. purvi's plan

_**Hi guys...**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews and love...**_

 _ **I didn't expected these many reviews so I am updating my updates as soon as possible...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **kirti was on cloud nine that finally she was succeed in her plane PA moves towards and ask her that how could she did all this she smiled and said**_

 _kirti :maine tho bass itna kaha ki...Abhijeet aur uske puri family kavin ki accident mein mili hai...infact wo sab meri property chahte hai...aur wo log property ke liye kuch bhi karsakte hai...wo tab bhi mere baton pe utna zyada trust nahi kiya...par jab usne mere baaton pe trust kiya jab maine kaha ki...Abhijeet ne mujhe molest karne ki koshish kiya hai...PA was shocked itna math choko...thumne sahi suna..._

 _PA :mam app itni badi jhoot kaise kehsakthi hai..._

 _Kirti :kyun ki mai uss abhijeet se aur uski pariwaar se nafraat karthi hu...uski wajase mere bhai ko apna pyaar nahi mila...abb meri wajase uske behen ko uska pyaar nahi milega...aur ajj raat mai jho karne waali hu na...usse kavin hamesha ke liye mera hojayega...usse koi bhi mujhse nahi cheenega..._

 _PA:mam aisa kya karne waali hai app..._

 _kirti angrily:thumhe isse koi matlab nahi hai...behatar hoga agar thum inn sabse durr rahoge tho hi...and she left_

 _PA pov:bechare kavin ji...wo iss chudail par vishwas karrahe hai...ab ki unki asli patni ye nahi purvi ji hai...heeh bhagvaan kavin ji ko iss chudail se bachana...plz..._

 _ **Sachin caught the doctor who treated kavin first he didn't accepted but after asking in cid's way he finally said the truth that he gave a syringe because of it' effect he lost his memory sachin informed whole cidd team about this first all are shocked to listen now all are thinking how to get their kavin back**_

 _Abhieet:samaj mein nahi aaraha hai...ki kaise kavin ki yaaddash wapas laye...koi tho taarika hoga na...par wahi kya hai..._

 _Tarika:maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki wo iss hadd thak giregi..._

 _purvi:par muhe acchi taraha se pata hai ki aage kya karni hai..._

 _Daya:kya karogi purvi thum...purvi said something all are impressed by her idea..._

 _shreya:purvi kya kamaal ka idea hai yaar ye...really it was an awesome idea yaar..._

 _vineet:haa purvi...isse hum apne kavin sir ko wapas paasakte hai...lekin ye sab kab karogi thum..._

 _purvi:ajj raat ko hi...mujhe bhi pura yakeen hai ye plan zarur kaam ayegi..._

 ** _Day passes and it's time for to know whatis purvi's and kirti's plan who's plan will work...In kirti mansion kavin was thinking about all the things happening with him at the same time his room door get's opened kavin was shockedkirti was standing their in her night gown she giving seductive looks to him kavin got up and about to leave but kirti holds his hand and started playing a song on music system and dancing with him_**

 ** _sharm hata de jo shab gira le aankhon pe_**

 ** _pyaas mita de...wo nami chura le honton se_**

 ** _main alti raatein teri tu wo subha jo bujha de_**

 ** _Bheeg loon,bheeg loon ajj teri baarish mein_**

 ** _Bheeg loon,bheed loon aaj teri baarish mein bheeg loon_**

 ** _kirti was moving her hands all around his body but kavin was not paying any attention he was trying to move far from her he was irritated with her moved_**

 ** _Aa honton pe tu khwahish tu bun le_**

 ** _Baaki jo hasrat jo katre mere ho..._**

 ** _haan tan se tan uljhale zara phir se mann sulgna le zara_**

 ** _chakhne to de tukde tere main_**

 ** _jalti raatein teri tu wo subha jo bujha de..._**

 ** _Before song could end kavin stopped it and pushed kirti she fell dowm and gave him a angry look while he also gave her same look_**

 _kavin:ye kya karrahi ho kirti...pagal hogayi ho kya..._

 _kirti:kyun...kya galat hai iss mein...hum donon husband and wife hai...married hai...tho problem kya hai..._

 _kavin:kyun ki mujhe abhi bhi mera past yaad nahi aaya...maine subha unn sab ko issiliye daanta kyun ki mujhe bhi laga ki wo sab hoot bolrahe hai...par iska matlab ye nahi hai ki mai thumhe apnavunga...jab thak mujhe apni yaadash wapas nahi aathi hai...tab thak hum donon ek dusre se jitna durr rahenge utna hi accha hoga...and he left into garden_

 _kirti pov:ye maine kya kardiya...maine jald baazi mein kavin ke naroon mein girgayi hu...muhe abhi ke abhi kavin se maafi maangi hogi...warna shayed usse mujhpe shak hojayega...and she also followed him towards garden and seen him_

 _kirti :kavin i am really very sorry...plz muhe maaf kardo...maine apne emotions mein aakar thumhare paas aane i koshish ki...par i am really very sorry kavin...par jab thum mere paas hote tho pata nahi kyun mai khud pe control khodethi hu...issiliye i am really very sorry...and again started crying her crocodile tears kavin once again felt sad for that tears so he hugged her_

 _kavin :it's ok mai samajsaktha hu...aakhir thum meri wife ho...koi baat nahi relax...abb thum meri baaton ko saamj chuki ho tho muhe abb koi problem nahi..._

 _kirti wiped her tears:thank you so much...ab thak thum nahi chahoge hum ek dusre se durr hi rahenege...promise abb andaar chale bohut raat hogayi hai...kavin nodded and about to move but seen something and stopped_

 _kirti:kya hua kavin...app aise kyun rukgaye ho..._

 _kavin :pata nahi...muhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki maine aisa kuch dekha hai...jho mujhe apne taraaf kheench raha hai..._

 _kirti pov:kahi ye purvi koi nayi plan tho nahi banarahi hai na...mujhe isse pahele ki kavin ko kuch yaad ajaay isse andaar lejana hoga...so she said nahi kavin...ye sab thumhara wahem hoga...chalo chodo...andar chalo aur aaram karo...and they started again moving but again kavin felt something a his back so he stopped and turned while kirti was tensed_

 _kirti :kavin kuch nahi hai...chalo andaar... **and she took hold of his hand and started moving but he left her hand and started searching in the whole garden and after a long search yes he sawn someone standing far to him somethings are flashing in his mind he holds his hand and closes his eyes in pain but when he opens he again lost her all this while kirti is trying her best to stop kavin but all her tries are in vein he again searched for her now he had seen some smoke the total atmosphere around him was just looking like his dream and yes he remembered about his dream he sawn a girl standing their in that white and gold long dress with all accessories but her back was facing him so he started moving towards her slwly but every time in his dream she used to vanish but this time she was still standing their and finally he reached her and once glanced at her face he was shocked it was purvi...and yes the next moment he remembered his flashback his dreams,their first meet,theri fights,their confession,their marriage,their romance,their promise and yes how kirti called him and everything happened after his memory loss next moment both shared a bone crashed hug while all the cid officers came out while clapping kirti thought it would be better to escape she is about to run but tarika took hold of her all are happy seeing kavi...**_

 _kavin while hugging and crying:purvi...i am really very sorry...maine najaane galti se thumhe kya kya boldiya...thumhare baare mein kya kya samajliye...i am really very sorry purvi...plz mujhe maaf kardo...mai thumharae saath asie kaise karskatha hu...maine bohut badi galti kiya hai...mujhe khud pe bohut gussa aaraha hai...thumhare saath ye sab karte hue...i am really very sorry...and he tightened his hug_

 _purvi:sushhhh...kavin shanth hojav..iss mein thumhari koi galti nahi hai...thumne ye sab jaan bhuchkar thodi na kiya...ye sab tho uss stupid kirti ki waase hua naa...thumhe sorry kehne ki jarurat nahi hai...plz pahele thum shanth hojav...aur thumhe guilty feel hone ki bhi zarurat nahi hai..._

 _kavin:par phir bhi purvi mai aise kaise..._

 _purvi came out of hug and holds his face in his hands and said:nahi kavin...ye sab yahi bhuljav...muhe aisa kavin nahi chahiye...mujhe bass mera pahale waala kavin chahiye... **and both lost in each other's eyes their faces started coming close to each other theri lips were about to touch each other but they came into real world by other's cough**_

Abhijeet:bhai...romance womance na...ghar jaake karlena...yahe pe chote chote bacchen bhi hai...and kavi blushed

Tarika while holding kirti:abhijeet...ye bhaagne ki koshish karrahi thi...

shreya:tarika...iski khatirdaari aisi nahi...isse 2 3 tappad aur lagani chahiye...and she took hold of her and gave her 2 tight slaps on her both cheeks she felt on ground and asked bol kyun kiya ye sab

kirti sobbing:aur kya karthi mai...mujhe paaheli najaar mein hi ye kavin pasand aagaya tha...maine socha isse shad karungi...par ye hai ki iss purvi se pyaar kartha hai...maaine inn donon ki puri bio data ka pata lagaya hai...tab pata chala hai ki ye abhijeet ki behen hai...tab hi maine sochliye ki ek tter pe do nishaane...issiliye maine uss din kavin jab bureau mein tha usse yaha bhulaya ye kehkar purvi ki jaan ko khatra hai...issiliye wo kisi ko kuch bataye bina yaha kirti mansion aaya tha..phir maine usse propose kiya usne accpet karne se maana kiya...maine isse paisoon ka laalaj dikhaya hai...lekin phir bhi ye nahi maana hai...maine gusse mein iske sar pe waar kardiya tha...aur ye behosh hogaya tha...phir uske baad maine doctor ko paise dekhar iski yaad ko mitadiya...uske baad ka tho app sab jaante hai...

kavin:chii...thumne kya socha...thum mujhe palogi...par ye kabhi nahi hoskatha hai...kyun ki mai hamesha purvi se pyaar kartha tha karraha hu aur aage bhi karunga ye meri jaan hai...purvi aur mein do shareer aur ek aatma hai...thum hame kabhi bhi alag nahi karsakthi ho...issiliye kabhi bhi hamare beech aane ki koshish math karna...agar koshish kiya tho mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...shreya lejav isse...all this while purvi was just staring him all smiled and daya said

Daya:chalo bhai...jab abb sab kuch thik hogaya tho ghar chelte hai...aakhir love birds ko bhi todha wakt dete hai...kavi again blushed

 _ **ALL moved towards their respective houses Abhirika left kavi at their house both entered their room and purvi was about to go to washroom kavin holds her hand twirled her and pulled towards him and hugged her**_

 _kavin:pata hai...mere saalon ka sapna ajj sach hua...maine bass thumhe ye dress mein sapne mein dekha tha...ajj haakikat mein dekhkar aur bhi accha lagraha hai...waise ye idea aaya kaha se_

 _purvi:haa mujhe bhi...mujhe thumhara promise yaad aya tha...jho thumne mujhe honeymoon ke wakt kiya tha...issiliye mere dimaag mein ye idea aaya tha...aur mai usse use kari..._

 _kavin:kya yaar purvi...honey moon ka baat kyun beech mein laayi ho...abb mujhe wo sab yaad arahe hai...jho hum honey moon mein kare the...abb mujhe aur ruka nahi jayega and he slieded the zip of her dress_

 _purvi:sach kahu tho mujhse bhi nahi hoga...bohut dino se mujhe thumhara mehoosh nahi hua hai...abb mujhse bhi nahi hoga...while blushing_

 _kavin:omg purvi...ye sab thum kehrahi ho...jho aisi baaton se durr bagthi hai...ajj wo ye sab kuch karrahi hai_

 _purvi:abb mai kya karu ...thumne mere zindagi mein aakar romance ki aadat jho daaldiya...abb romance ke bina mujhe bhi neend nahi aathi hai..._

 _kavin:jho apka hukum mere aka...and he lifted her in his arms and moved towards bed and made love in different ways for whole night which they both missed for all these 4 days yes only 4 days but for them it was 4 years so let's continue_

* * *

 ** _so finally kavi are together how was it guys...to you like it...I am ending it next one was last chapter..._**

 ** _Guest you guesses right...purvi's plan was this..._**

 ** _actually i thought to extend it but i had many stories to complete so i am ending it..._**

 ** _I am updating it today...with in some hours...it was not come in front page plz check it...i will update this story before night and complete it..._**

 ** _My next update will be of sns and it will be only of 2 chapters...then Rajvi 2 then Ubamh 2or 3 i will end this 4 stories..._**

 ** _uske baad hi mai appko dusre updates depavungi...guys...i am thinking to write a bold story on kavi...shall i?_**

 ** _say me in your reviews...untill then keep reading and plz review for both the chapters..._**

 ** _keep loving,..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	27. THE END

_**Hi guys...this is the last chapter of our dreamgirl...**_

 ** _so plz read and review..._**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

 ** _Next day morning kavi was sleeping peacefully in each others arms but suddenly purvi woke up with a jerk she felt something unusual and moves into washroom and stated vomiting kavin also waked up by listening her voice he rushed inside and started rubbing her back he was really worried for her after sometime both came out with kavin's help he make her sit on bed carefully and asked worriedly_**

 _kavin:purvi...thum...thum thik tho hona...ye sab kab se horaha hai...ajj se ya pahele se hi..._

 _purvi:nahi kavin...ajj se hi..._

 _kavin:purvi...how could be u so careless...4 din mai thumse durr kya raha...thum tho apna kyaal hi nahi rakha hoga...thum aise kaise karsakthi ho purvi...thumhe apne liye nahi mere liye tho khudka kyaal rakhna chahiye na..._

 _purvi:nahi kavin...mai apna kyaal thik se raathi hu..._

 _kavin:jhoot math bhola mujhse...agra apna kyaal rakthi tho...ye sab kya hai...ruko mai abhi ke abhi doctor ko call kartha hu...and he moved towards hall to call doctor he said he will be their within 20 min so he moved back towards their room and seen purvi was lying unconscious on floor he rushed towards her and made her lye on the bed after 20 min doctor arrived_

 _kavin tensly:doctor...dekhiyena...ye subha se vomit karrahi hai...aur bb behosh hoagayi hai...mujhe bohut tension horahi hai...plz app inhe dekhiye aur bataye ki aakhir baat kya hai..._

 _Doctor:app bass do minute bahar jayeyega...mujhe inhe check karna hai...kavin moved outside and waiting for doctor's result finally doctor came with a smile on her fae and said_

 _Doctor:congrats...she is pregnant...app papa bannewaale ho...unka bohut zyada kyaal rakhna hoga appko_

 ** _This was unnexpected for kavin...he was on cloud nine he can't believe his ears he is so happy to listen that he is going to become father he thanked doctor and gave her fees and she left he moved towards purvi...she was sitting on bed with tears in her eyes kavin moved towards her and hugged her both have tears in their eyes but this time it's of happiness_**

 _kavin:purvi..thum khud nahi janthi ho ki ajj thumne mujhe kitna badi khushi diya hai...I love you so much purvi...so much...and he slightly pecked her lips_

 _purvi:haa kavin...mai bhi ajj bohut khush hu...aakhir itne dino ke baad hamare life mein itni badi khushi arahi hai...jho har ek ke zindagi mein bohut special hai...I love you too kavin...waise kya thumne ye baaat bhai ko bataya hai...aur baaki sabko_

 _kavin:nahi...mai bass abhi call karke unhe batata hu..._

 ** _He called and informed whole cid team that they are going to become parents all are so happy to listen this especially abhirika and dareya_**

kavin:maine sabko ye khushkabri bataya hai...sab log bohut khush hogaye the...abhi sab yahi aarahe hai...thumse aur hamare aane waali baby se milne...

purvi:wow...sab log arahe hai...sab logon ke saath kitna maza ayega...masti karne...

kavin:ji bilkul nahi...thum kamre se bahar nahi nikhlogi...sab log yahi ayenge...thumhe abb double care ki zarurat hai...ye hamara paheli baby hai...mai koi chance nahi lena chahtha hu...

purvi:aree kavin...aise kaise...mujhe aise ek hi room mein rahna accha nahi lagta hai...mujhe bahar ghumna...logon ke saath masti karna baatein karna ye sab accha lagta hai at the sa,e time whole cid team entered and acp said

ACP:bilkul nahi...ajj se thumhara bureau se chutti hai...thum ghar par aaram karoge...

kavin:dekha purvi...abb kya karogi jabacp sir ne khud thumhe orders diya hai ki thum abb ghar pe hi rahogi...abb unke khilaaf tho nahi jasakthi ho na...

purvi:aree sir...aise kasie mujhe bureau nahi avungi tho app sab ko nahi dekhungi tho mai bore hojavungi...plz sir...mujhe aane dijiye bhai app tho kuch kahiyena...

Abhijeet:haa sir..ye hum sab ko dekhe bina kaise rahsakthi hai...

purvi:haa wahi tho...thank you bhai app mere best bhai ho...love u...

kavin:aree sir...app bhi kya iski baaton pe jaarahe ho...app jante hai na iss haal mein uske liye kaam karna sahi nahi hai...

purvi:kavin...thum kuch zyada hi karrahe ho...mai bureau avu ya na avu...ye meri marzi hai...isse thumhe kya...

Abhijeet:haa wahi tho...issiliye jab bhi thumhe hum sabse milne ka maan karega...bass ek baar hume phone karna...hum sab ajayenge...all laughed by this

kavin:purvi... imitating her abb kaho bhai your the best love u bolke...she hit his arm slightly

kavin:dekha sir...app sab ke hote hue ye kaisi zulm larrahi hai mere saath...all laughed while purvi gave a cute angry expression

ACP:accha ye sab chodo...abb mai kisi ka nahi sununga...thum bureau nahi avogi matlab nahi avogi...yahi ghar pe rest karogi...

kavin:haa aur ghar mein bhi koi kaam nahi karogi...sara kaam mai hi karunga...

Freedy:sir...kahi app bhi meri taraha na banjaay...while all others shared a laugh

kavin:koi baat nahi...purvi aur mere bacche ke liye banjavunga...accha sir app sab kya lenge...

Daya:aree nahi kavin...actually ek case aya tha...lekin jab itni acchi baat hai tho milna tho padega na...issiliye bass kuch derr ke liye aaye the...abb hume jaana hoga...thum yahi ruko aur purvi ka acchi taraha se kyaal rakhna abb hum sab chelthe hai...

purvi:aree kuch derr aur rukkar tho jaeyena...

shreya:nahi purvi...hume jaana padega...all left kavin closed the door and came beside purvi and holds her hand but she jerked it he understood that she was angry with him so he smiled and said

kavin:kya baat hai jaan...naraaj ho...

purvi:aur nahi tho kya karungi...thumne mujhe bureau jaane se kyun mana kiya...

kavin holds her face in his hand:dekho purvi...itne dino ke baad hamari zindagi mein itni badi khushi hai...mai iss baar isse khona nahi chahta hu...issiliye mai thumhara bohut dyaan rakhna chahtha hu...

purvi:I am so lucky to have you as my life partner kavin...

kavin:me too jaan...by keeping his hand on her stomach bass abb mere princess ka intazaar hai...ek baar wo iss duniya mein ajay na...tho mai usse bohut pyaar karunga...

purvi:excuse me...thumse kisne kaha ki princess ayegi...dekhlen prince hi hoga...

kavin:nahi princess...

purvi:nahi kavin...mera prince...

kavin:princess

purvi:nahi prince

kavin:accha ok baba...koi bhi ho...next time uska place hum full kardenge...don't worry...LOVE U jaan and hugged her

purvi:Love u too...and hugged him back

 _ **After 8 months someone was ringing bell at kavi house continuously impatiently purvi came hurriedly and opened the door as soon as she opened the door the person hugged her and lifted her**_

 _purvi:aree kavin kya karrahe ho...niche utaro..._

 _kavin:jaan missed you alot...and he left her_

 _purvi:par itni baar bell bajane ki kya zarurat thi...mai jaldi jaldi mein abhi girjati thi..._

 _kavin worriedly:thum thik tho hona...kahi lagi tho nahi jaan..._

 _purvi smiled:nahi kavin nahi lagi hai..mai thik hu..._

 _kavin:pata hai jaan mujhe thumhare bina bureau mein maan hi nahi lagthi hai...mai bore hojatha hu..._

 _purvi:accha...tho phir she could not complete her sentence because she felt pain in her stomach kavin noticed her face changing expressions ahhhh...kavin...ahhhh..._

 _kavin tensed:kya hua purvi...thum thik tho hona..._

 _purvi:ahhh...pata nahi kavin...shayed time aagaya hai...kavin mujhe...ahhhh...bohut...dard horaha hai...ahhhh...maa..._

 _kavin:ohh god...mai abhi thumhe hospital lejaata hu,...and he lifted her in his arms and took her hospital he reached hospital and again lifted her in his arms and took her inside shouting doctor he arrived and took her inside OT meanwhile kavin informed whole cid team all rushed towards hospital and seen kavin standing impatiently outside OT_

 _Abhijeet:kavin...doctor ne kya kaha..._

 _kavin:sir pata nahi..andaar operation chelrahi hai..._

 _Freedy:heeh bhagvaan haamri purvi ki raksha karna...after sometime they heard crying of baby a smile crept their faces after sometime doctor came out with a smile and said_

 _Doctor:congratulations mr. kavin...maa aur bacche donon bhi thik hai..._

 _kavin:doctor kya mai milsaktha hu..._

 _Doctor:haa lekin...before that kavin rushed inside and smiled seeing purvi he moved towards her with tears of happiness and surprised to see two babies he gave a confused look to purvi she smiled and said_

 _purvi:haa kavin...hum donon bhi bet jeetgaye...both hugged each other...kavin took baby girl in his arms he felt like heaven_

 _kavin:purvi ye tho bilkul thum pe gayi hai...dekho kitni cute hai..._

 _purvi while holding baby boy:aur isse dekhiyega...iske naak bilkul appke jaise hai...ye tho bilkul chota kavin hai..._

 _ACP:aree koi hume bhi tho milav...bacche aur uski maa se..._

 _Abhijeet:kya kavin thum bhi...doctor ki puri baat tho sunkar jaate ki twins hue hai..._

 _kavin:par mai kya karu sir...mai itne dino se hamare bacche ki wait karraha tha...issiliye mujhse abb aur nahi hua tha...aur mai excitement mein doctor ki puri baat sune bina hi aagaya tha..._

 _Daya:koi baat nahi...abb tho bet donon bhi jeetgaye ho...abb khush hona donon..._

 _purvi:khush nahi bhai...bohut khush...hum iss moment ko express nahi karsakte hai...ye hamare liye bohut special hai..._

 _kavin:haa...thank yyou so much purvi...meri life ki itni acchi momnet mujhe denekeliye...I love you so much..._

 _purvi:mujhe bhi thumse thanks kehna hai kavin...I love you too...at the same time both the babies cried all smiled seeing them_

 _Abhijeet:ye dekho bhai...abb ye bhi bolrahe hai ek dusre ko I love u...aur gusse bhi hai ki app logon ne in donon ko I love you nahi bola hai..._

 _kavi smiled and said in same tone:we love you too..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _THE END..._**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the love and support that you all gave me all these days...I am so happy that my second had got your love...hope i will get in all my stories...I want to continue this...but i had a lot's of stuff to complete...so my next story will be of sns...and i will complete it soon..._**

 ** _Once again i have crossed 400 reviews i am so happy...so this story had completed but kavi are still here...so just wait and read my all stories and review it..._**

 ** _My bold story will be tonight or tomorrow..so keep some patience..._**

 ** _khushbu yes dear we can be friends you just send me a request on insta i am their as cid ki deewani...if any one wants to become friends then i am surely avaible for all at anytime guys..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


End file.
